Blog użytkownika:Roxi1902/Życie to nie bajka
Na sam początek chcę was bardzo przeprosić za to, żę zawiesiłam tamtego bloga. Obiecuję, że jak skończę tego dokończę"Wreszcie Cię mam". Musicie to zrozumieć, ale musiałam go zawiecić. Krótkie informacje: -akcja dzieje się we współczesnym świecie, -Czkawka, Sączysmark, Śledzik, Mieczyk i Szpadka mają 19 lat, -Astrid i Hedera mają 18 lat, Rozdział 1 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Hej, jestem Czkawka. Chodzę do szkoły artystycznej im. Borka Pechowca. Sam nie wiem czemu jest to szkoła artystyczna skoro nasz dyrektor bardziej stawia na sport niż sztukę. Jestem kapitanem szkolnej drużyny koszykarskiej. Uwielbiam koszykówkę. W szkole jestem bardzo lubiany, co momentami mnie irytuje, a najbardziej irytujące są dziewczyny z młodszych klas. Co chwilę jak mnie widzą to tylko się dziwnie szczerzą i wzdychają. Dobra, rozumiem, że jestem przystojny, ale chyba nie aż tak! Aktualnie jest środek drugiego semestru. Nie uczę się najgorzej, ale świetny też nie jestem. Właśnie jest 7:00. Czyli czas się szykować do szkoły. Powoli zszedłem z mojego miękkiego łóżka i ruszyłem do łazienki. Wziąłem szybki prysznic, umyłem zęby i ogarnąłem jakoś moje włosy. Wróciłem do pokoju. Założyłem na siebie czarne spodnie dresowe z obniżonym krokiem i wąskimi nogawkami, biały T-shirt, zieloną, zapinaną bluzę z kapturem i buty Nike. Zszedłem na dół i zjadłem kanapkę, którą przyszykowała mi moja mama zanim wyszła do pracy. Wziąłem plecak i kluczyki do mojego BMW X6. Uwielbiam to auto. Zamknąłem dom i poszedłem do auta. Po drodze jadę jeszcze po Sączysmarka, mojego dobrego kumpla. Jest 7;30. Już jestem pod jego domem. Wsiadł do samochodu. -Hej- przywitałem się - No cześć- odpowiedział wyraźnie z czegoś zadowolony - A ty co taki szczęśliwy, co? -Bo wczoraj gadałem ze Szpadką, a ona gadała z innymi dziewczynami z tego ich clubu tanecznego. -I co z tego?- wzruszyłem ramionami -No i one dziś przyjdą na nasz trening kosza!- powiedział to tak głośno, że mi uszy zaraz pękną- A tam jest ta Astrid. Boże, ale ona jest piękna -Ej, tylko mi się tu nie rozmarz-zaśmiałem się i szturchnąłem go w ramię - A ty co? Nie uważasz, że ona taka jest? -Jasne. Jest ładna i w ogóle, ale nie wiem do końca jaka jest. Może ona się tak tylko czai żeby zaatakować- oboje się zaśmialiśmy -Stary! Przecież bliźniaki mają niedługo dziewiętnastkę. Znając życie będzie impra! Pogadam ze Szpadką żeby zaprosiła te swoje koleżanki. -Przeczuwam, że to nie jest dobry pomysł- spojrzałem na niego z grymasem na twarzy- Te ich imprezy są nieprzewidywalne, a ty jeszcze chcesz balować z młodszymi dziewczynami. Przewrócił już tylko oczami. Resztę drogi jechaliśmy w ciszy. Na miejsce dojechaliśmy o 7;50. Przed wejściem do szkoły stał już Śledzik i bliźniaki. Wysiedliśmy z auta i podeszliśmy do nich. Weszliśmy do szkoły i odłożyliśmy plecaki pod klasą. Dziś jest piątek i zaczynamy lekcją wychowawczą, czyli nic nie będziemy robić. Zadzwonił dzwonek. Usiadłem sam w ostatniej ławce. Przed mną siedzi Sączysmark i Śledzik, a po lewej stronie bliźniaki. -Dzień dobry. Zaczynamy lekcję wychowawczą. Dziś omówimy…-zaczęła pani Ross, ale nie chciało mi się jej słuchać. Smark i Śledzik się do mnie odwrócili, a obok mnie usiadł Mieczyk. Szpadka dostawiła sobie krzesło -To co? Będzie ta impreza czynie?-zaczął rozmowę Sączysmark. Nasz wzrok momentalnie przeniósł się na bliźniaki -No będzie- zaczął Mieczyk-dziś o ósmej. -Tak szybko? Przecież urodziny macie za kilka dni- wtrąciłem się -Lepiej późno niż wcale-powiedziała Szpadka- Znam cię dobrze i wiem, że nie opuścisz tej imprezki. -A kto będzie? Szpadka gadałaś już z dziewczynami?-dopytywał się Smark. W miejscu nie umie usiedzieć. Ja starałem się powstrzymać śmiech widząc jego minę -Tak gadałam, ale nie wszystkie mogą. Przyjdzie Hedera i Ast… -Astrid!-krzyknął Sączysmark. Cała klasa na niego spojrzała. On od razu zamilkł. Astrid, to szczupła, wysportowana dziewczyna o blond włosach i niebieskich oczach. Każdy chłopak na nią leci. Przyznam się, że mnie też trochę pociąga. Jej koleżanka Hedera ma kruczoczarne włosy i oliwkowe włosy. Mi się osobiście nie podoba. Smark sobie ubzdurał, że Astrid jest jego dziewczyną. Ja tam nie widzę dla niego najmniejszych szans-Ona przyjdzie specjalnie dla mnie. -Wiesz Smark, ja nie specjalnie wierze, że masz u niej jakieś szanse- zakpiłem -A co? Zazdrosny? Myślisz, że ty masz większe szanse, tak? -Zamknij się już Smark. To oczywiste, że żadna nie oprze się Czkawce i że ma większe szanse- powiedziała Szpadka. Trochę mnie to zdziwiło, ale chyba ma race. Wystarczy, że się do którejś uśmiechnę to od razu odpływają. No nie wszystkie, ale większość -Ale to ja zawsze miałem większe mięśnie, zawsze to ja byłem najprzystojniejszy! -I się zaczyna- mruknąłem. Resztę lekcji Sączysmark sprzeczał się z Szpadką, a ja się odłączyłem od świata. Po jakimś czasie zadzwonił dzwonek. Szedłem właśnie z Samrkiem, Śledzikiem i Mieczykiem pod inną klasę. Szpadka poszła do jakiś koleżanek . 'Perspektywa Astrid' Właśnie idę pod salę chemiczną z Hederą. Jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką, tak samo jak Szpadka. Jestem w klubie tanecznym i jestem zastępcą naszego kapitana, a jest nią Hedera. Dziś Szpadka poprosiła kilka dziewczyn z naszego klubu żeby przyszły na jej imprezę urodzinową. Szpadka i jej brat Mieczyk kończą dziewiętnastkę. Podobno ma być też kilku chłopaków z klubu koszykarskiego. Najgorsze jest to, że ma być Sączysmark. Od początku szkoły się do mnie przystawia, a ja zawsze go spławiam. Byłyśmy już blisko Sali, ale ktoś na mnie wpadł. Z rąk wypadło mi kilka książek, które trzymałam. Zaczęłam je zbierać. -Przepraszam, powinnam bardziej uważać- powiedziałam wciąż nie patrząc na tą osobę -Nie, to moja wina- po głosie wiedziałam, że to chłopak. Głos wydawał mi się dość znajomy. Wstaliśmy i spojrzałam na niego. Zamarłam na chwilę, ale się szybko otrząsnęłam. Czkawka. Jak to twierdzą wszystkie dziewczyny, jest on najprzystojniejszym chłopakiem w szkole. Oddał mi książki i szeroko się uśmiechnął- Astrid, tak?-przytaknęłam- Szpadka mi dziś powiedziała, że przychodzicie na nasz trening kosza. Idziesz? -Jeszcze nie wiem, ale postaram się być- uśmiechnęłam się. Ma śliczny uśmiech, a w jego oczach to można się rozpłynąć- Muszę się uszykować na imprezę do bliźniaków. -Ja tam się wielce szykować nie będę-wzruszył ramionami -Czyli też idziesz. Proszę cię powiedz, że nie będzie Sączysmarka- dopiero teraz zauważyłam, ze przygląda nam się kilka osób w tym Hedera, która się szczerzyła jak wariatka. Nie wiem czemu. Dla mnie to jest normalna rozmowa. Może nie do końca, bo gadam z najfajniejszym facetem w szkole, ale co tam- Ostatnio stał się bardziej nachalny niż kiedykolwiek. -No wiesz, Smark kocha imprezy więc będzie na pewno. Ale nie martw się, jakoś dasz sobie z nim radę, a jak nie to ci pomogę. To co, przyjdziesz na trening? -Raczej tak. -Fajnie- podrapał się z tyłu głowy- Muszę już iść. Pa. -Pa- powiedziałam i odprowadziłam go kawałek wzrokiem. Podeszła do mnie Hedera -Co to było, co? Coś nam się tu kroi- szturchnęła mnie łokciem w bok. Znów szłyśmy w stronę Sali -Jasne, bo ci uwierzę. Ja i Czkawka? Chyba ci odbiło. My się nawet dobrze nie znamy i jest starszy od mnie. Po wakacjach już go tu nie będzie. -Wiek to tylko liczba- machnęła ręką jakby chciała odgonić muchę sprzed nosa- Wy pasujecie do siebie idealnie. Mówię ci to. Przewróciłam oczami. Po chwili był dzwonek i weszłyśmy do klasy. Po skończonych lekcjach udałam się z Hederą i kilkoma innymi dziewczynami na salę gimnastyczną. Weszłyśmy do ogromnej hali. Po lewej stronie stały wysokie trybuny, które ciągnęły się na całą długość sali. Na środku było dość duże boisko, które służyło do wielu dyscyplin sportu. Przeszłam z dziewczynami na trybuny i usiadłyśmy w trzecim rzędzie. W pierwszym siedział Śledzik, on akurat w kosza nie gra. Z zainteresowaniem przyglądałam się jak grają. Kogo ja oszukuje. Przyglądałam się Czkawce. Kiedyś widziałam jak grał i zawsze celnie trafiał do kosza. Nic dziwnego, że został kapitanem. Co chwila na mnie zerkał. Dziś mu ta gra nie wychodziła, bo już kilka razy spudłował. -Czkawka! Chłopie co się z tobą dzisiaj dzieje!- wrzasnął Smark -Nie wrzeszcz na mnie. Chcesz wylecieć?- Sączysmark od razu zamilkł. Czkawka podszedł do ławki i wyjął ze swojej torby czarną koszulkę. Zdjął tą od kosza i odwrócił się do Smarka żeby mu cos powiedzieć, a mi i dziewczynom odebrało mowę. Muszę przyznać, że miał klatę. Szybko założył czarną koszulkę i powiedział- Koniec na dziś. Smark, widzimy się później. Podjadę po ciebie. -Ej! A kto mnie do domu zawiezie? -Autobus. Za piętnaście dziewiąta po ciebie podjadę. Cześć- spojrzał się jeszcze w moją stronę i uśmiechnął. Wyszedł z sali Po skończonym treningu wróciłam do domu autobusem. Odłożyłam plecak do pokoju i poszłam o kuchni coś zjeść. Jest 18:00. Mam jeszcze sporo czasu żeby się uszykować. Zajrzałam do lodówki i wyjęłam sok pomarańczowy, który nalałam sobie do szklanki. Później poszłam do salonu i włączyłam TV. Może poleci coś ciekawego. Rozdział 2 'Perspektywa Astrid' Jest 20:00. Muszę się szykować. Moich rodziców nie ma w domu, bo są u jakieś cioci. Mało mnie to interesuje. Ma po mnie przyjechać Hedera. Wstałam z kanapy i poszłam do swojego pokoju. Podeszłam do szafy i ją otworzyłam. Już wiedziałam co na siebie założę tylko teraz musze to znaleźć. Znalazłam już to co miałam. Granatowe rurki, luźna bluzka w białe i czarne paski i czarne trampki. Gdy już wszystko ubrałam ruszyłam do łazienki. Nigdy się nie maluję. Wzięłam szczotkę i zaczęłam rozczesywać włosy. Pomyślałam, ze tym razem zostawię je rozpuszczone. Dobra, mam jeszcze 30 minut. Hedera miała przyjechać wcześniej. Usiadłam na kanapie i odczekałam te kilka minut aż zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Szybko do nich podeszłam i je otworzyłam. -Cześć- przywitałam się i ją przytuliłam -Cześć. Gotowa?-zapytała gdy weszła do środka, a ja zamknęłam za nią drzwi -Tak szybko chcesz jechać? Mamy jeszcze dużo czasu- wzruszyłam ramionami i poszłam do kuchni, a ona za mną -Ale lepiej być wcześniej niż się spóźnić. Nie uważasz? -Może i masz racje- wyjęłam z lodówki butelkę z sokiem pomarańczowym i wzięłam łyka. Odłożyłam butelkę na miejsce- Możemy jechać. -Czas się zabawić- posłała mi szeroki uśmiech. Wzięłam szybko telefon i kurtkę. Po chwili znalazłam się w aucie i jechałyśmy do domu bliźniaków-Słyszałam, że ma być Smark, Śledzik i Czkawka. -Wiem, bo gadałam dziś z Czkawką. Z resztą sama widziałaś. Mówił, że Smark będzie na pewno i on też. -Widziałam też jak na ciebie patrzy- spojrzałyśmy na siebie. Na jej twarzy malował się chytry uśmieszek -O co ci chodzi? Mówiłam ci już, że nie mam u niego cienia szansy. My nawet do siebie nie pasujemy i się jeszcze dobrze nie znamy-powiedziałam oburzona- Wymieniliśmy tylko kilka słów. To wszystko. Koniec tematu. Jechałyśmy resztę drogi w ciszy. Na miejsce dojechałyśmy za pięć dziewiąta. Wyszłyśmy z auta gdy tylko Hedera je zaparkowała. Dosłownie minutę po nas przyjechał Sączysmark i Czkawka. Smark ubrany był w dżinsowe spodnie, białe adidasy i zieloną koszulkę, na to miał brązową kurtkę. Czkawka miał na sobie czarne spodnie, biało-granatowe buty Nike, jasnoniebieską koszulkę i czarną skórzaną kurtkę, której nie zapiął. Podeszli do nas i się uśmiechnęli. Sączysmark cały czas patrzył się to na mnie, to na Hedere. Miała na sobie białe rurki, czarne trampki, czerwoną bluzkę na ramiączkach i dżinsową koszule. -To idziemy?- zapytał Czkawka. Przytaknęliśmy tylko i ruszyliśmy do drzwi. Nie musieliśmy pukać ani dzwonić, bo Mieczyk otworzył je gdy byliśmy blisko. Każdy się przywitał z bliźniakami. Po chwili do Czkawki zadzwonił telefon. Gdy skończył rozmawiać podszedł do na- No niestety, ale Śledzik nie przyjdzie. Nie dał mi konkretnego powodu. Tylko powiedział, że go nie będzie. To co robimy?-zapytał. Wszyscy zdjęli kurtki i usiedli na dwóch kanapach. Ja ze Szpadką i Hederą na jednej, a chłopacy na drugiej. -Wypadałoby chyba włączyć muzykę, co nie?-zapytała Hedera. Mieczyk jak na zawołanie wstał i podszedł do laptopa. Wszędzie mieli rozmieszczone niewielkie głośniki. Muzyka zaczęła grać. Szpadka poszła na chwilę do kuchni i przyniosła dla każdego po piwie, a na środek stołu postawiła whisky. Mogłam się tego spodziewać. -Zapowiada się ciekawa noc- mruknęłam. Spojrzałam na Czkawkę, który gadał o czymś ze Samrkiem. Co jakiś czas brał łyk piwa. Może początek imprezy był nudny, ale później zaczęło się rozkręcać mimo, ze jest nas tylko szóstka. Wszyscy razem gadaliśmy, śmialiśmy się, tańczyliśmy i przede wszystkim piliśmy. Każdy z nas był już po kilku piwach więc zaczęło nam trochę odbijać. Nagle muzyka została lekko ściszona. Wszyscy popatrzyli w kierunku Mieczyka, który trzymał w jednej ręce butelkę z piwem, a w drugiej pustą. O nie. Tylko nie to. -Zagramy sobie?- wszyscy automatycznie przytaknęliśmy i usiedliśmy w kole. Po mojej prawej stronie siedziała Szpadka, a po prawej Czkawka. Mieczyk położył pustą butelkę na środku- To kto zaczyna? -Ja mogę- odezwała się Szpadka. Zakręciła i wypadło na Smarka- No nie. Muszę? -Tak. Chyba, ze chcesz oddać fanta?- Smark poruszył znacząco brwiami. Szpadka tylko jęknęła i do niego podeszła. Dała mu szybkiego buziaka i usiadła. Teraz kręcił Smar. Minęło już kilka kolejek i kręcił Czkawka. Wypadło na Mieczyka. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. -Mogę oddać fanta? Nie mam zamiaru tego robić- spojrzał po twarzach wszystkich. -To dawaj koszulkę- powiedziała szybko Hedera. Jak powiedziała tak zrobił. Chwilowo nie mogła oderwać od niego wzroku jednak po krótkiej chwili się otrząsnęłam. Zakręcił Mieczyk i wypadło na Szpadkę. Trochę to dziwne. -Mogę ją jedynie przytulić- podszedł do siostry i przytulił W końcu nadszedł moment, że i ja musiałam kręcić. Błagałam tylko żeby nie wypadło na Smarka. Butelka się zatrzymała. Czkawka. Spojrzeliśmy na siebie. Nie wiedziałam co zrobić. Na twarzy malował mu się uśmiech zadowolenia. Nie wiem jak i kiedy, ale pochylił się i mnie pocałował. Oddałam pocałunek, który z każdą sekundą stawał się namiętniejszy. Położyłam swoją rękę na jego szyi, a on jedną ręką złapał mnie w tali. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie. Na twarzach wszystkich znajdowały się szerokie uśmiechy. Wyszło w końcu na to, że skończyliśmy grać. Znów usiedliśmy na kanapach. Czkawka usiadł naprzeciw mnie i nie odrywał od mnie wzroku. 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Cały czas na nią patrzę. Chyba poczuła się niezręcznie. Odwróciłem wzrok i zacząłem szukać swojej koszulki w miejscu gdzie siedzieliśmy. Nigdzie jej nie ma. Trochę głupio się czuję. Nie wiem co mam myśleć o tym wszystkim. Pocałunek mi się bardzo podobał, ale czuję coś niepokojącego. Mam nadzieję, że to nic złego. Smark zaczął mnie szturchać w ramię. -Co?-zapytałem nic nie rozumiejąc -Pytałem czy chcesz jeszcze piwo. Tak czy nie? –pokręciłem przecząco głową -Może później. Idę się przewietrzyć- wstałem i poszedłem w stronę tarasu. Gdy byłem blisko drzwi ktoś chwycił mnie za rękę. To była Astrid. Uśmiechnąłem się -Zmarzniesz- powiedziała lekko zatroskanym głosem. Mam pewien plan -Chcesz mnie ogrzać?- zapytałem z chytrym uśmiechem. Też się uśmiechnęła. Chwyciłem ją za ręce i zbliżyłem swoją twarz do jej i szepnąłem- No chodź. Będzie fajnie. -Ja nie jestem tego pewna- zaśmiała się cicho. Spojrzeliśmy sobie prosto w oczy. Jej są takie piękne. Jak bezchmurne niebo. Ona cała jest piękna -Ej! Gołąbeczki! Jak chcecie się przytulać i takie tam, to możecie tego nie robić na naszych oczach?- zapytał Mieczyk. Wszyscy się zaśmiali prócz nas. Chwyciłem ją mocno za rękę i pociągnąłem w stronę dworu. Na zewnątrz nie było wcale zimno. Staliśmy tak i patrzyliśmy w niebo. Ciekawe o czym teraz myśli. Spojrzałem na nią, ale nie odwracała wzroku od gwieździstego nieba. Mogło być już dobrze po północy. Nawet nie wiem jak ten czas szybko zleciał. -Trochę inaczej wyobrażałem sobie tą imprezę- szybko oderwała wzrok od nieba i spojrzała na mnie ze zdziwieniem -Inaczej? Czyli co, było źle?- stanąłem przed nią i zacząłem się przybliżać. Ona zaczęła się cofać aż trafiła na mur domu. Dzieliło nas zaledwie kilka centymetrów. Położyłem swoje ręce na jej tali. Zamknęła oczy, ale po chwili je otworzyła je i mi się przypatrywała -Nie było źle i nie jest. Mam też nadzieję, że nie będzie. Z całą pewnością zapamiętam tą imprezę- uśmiechnąłem się zawadiacko- A tobie się nie podoba? -Podoba. Nawet bardzo- było słychać w jej głosie, że jest trochę skrępowana. Zaraz coś z tym zrobię -A co ci się najbardziej podobało jak na razie?- z normalnego głosu przeszedłem na szept -Nie wiesz.. -Nie, nie wiem. No mi się najbardziej podobało to- namiętnie ją pocałowałem. Oddała pocałunek. Wplotła swoje palce w moje włosy pogłębiając pocałunek. I tak nie będziemy rano tego pamiętać więc nic nam nie staje na drodze. Nikt nas przecież nie zobaczy. Reszta też do rana wszystko zapomni. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie. Szeroko się uśmiechała, ja tak samo. Nim zdążyłem mrugnąć weszła z powrotem do środka. Ja tak samo. Znów usiadłem na kanapie i wziąłem jedno piwo. Otworzyłem je i się napiłem. Zauważyłem, że dziewczyny zniknęły. -Gdzie poszły dziewczyny? –zapytałem chłopaków. Mieczyk wzruszył ramionami i się zaśmiał -Żałuj chłopie, że cię nie było. Smark musiał uciekać przed Hederą- Mieczyk nie umiał już powstrzymać śmiechu -A to dlaczego? -Dawaliśmy sobie wyzwania. Chciałem żeby mnie pocałowała- odparł Smark -Rozumiem- wziąłem łyk piwa Dziewczyny wróciły po jakimś czasie. Do białego rana każdy z nas wypił jeszcze po dwa lub trzy piwa i trochę whisky. Teraz jest już chyba rano. Czuję, że leże na czymś twardym. Będę nieźle obolały. Mało tego. Coś na mnie leży, a ja to jeszcze obejmuję. Uchyliłem leniwie oczy i zobaczyłem blond włosy. Astrid, która jeszcze spała. Delikatnie przejechałem dłonią po jej plecach i mnie zamurowało. Nie poczułem żadnego materiału tylko jedwabistą i miękką skórę. Powędrowałem drugą dłonią w górę jej pleców. Podniosłem delikatnie głowę. Jedyne co miała na sobie to spodnie i górną część bielizny. Na szczęście. Zacząłem nią delikatnie potrząsać za ramię. -Astrid. Astrid wstawaj-generalnie nie była ciężka więc to był plus dla mnie, bo mogłem swobodnie oddychać. Mruknęła coś pod nosem i spojrzała na mnie zaspanym wzrokiem -Czkawka?- chyba zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma koszulki na sobie, bo momentalnie się zerwała i wzięła z podłogi koszulkę. Moją koszulkę. Znalazła się zguba. Nałożyła ją na siebie. Usiadła na kanapie- Co się stało w nocy? Strasznie boli mnie głowa. -Nie wiem. Nie pamiętam. Mnie też boli głowa. Tak samo jak plecy, bo w końcu spałem na stole- zaśmiałem się nerwowo. Zauważyłem, że reszta też już się przebudziła. Pierwsza obudziła się Szpadka. Ona miała szczęście, bo spała na kanapie -Czemu Astrid ma koszulkę Czkawki?-wskazała na dziewczynę -Nie ważne. To zbyt skomplikowane- chyba nie chciała się z tego tłumaczyć. Ja też nie mam zamiaru -Uważam, że za wiele się nie działo, ale to chyba udana impreza- stwierdził Mieczyk. Wszyscy przytaknęli- Mam nawet pamiątki na telefonie. Dziś pojawią się na Facebook’u. -Mieczyk, pożycz mi jakąś koszulkę. Chyba swojej nie odzyskam- spojrzałem na Astrid, która właśnie rozmawiała ze Szpadką i Hederą Chyba zostanę jeszcze kilka godzin u bliźniaków. Nie mam zamiaru jechać autem w tym stanie. Mam jeszcze trochę rozsądku. Jestem tylko ciekaw co się działo w nocy, bo kompletnie nic sobie nie przypominam. Rozdział 3 'Perspektywa Astrid' Dziś jest niedziela. Wczoraj po imprezie do domu odwiozła mnie Hedera. Mieczyk miał wstawić jakieś zdjęcia na Facebook’a. Wzięłam laptopa i usiadłam na łóżku w swoim pokoju. Weszłam na Facebook’a i widzę mnóstwo powiadomień. Zostałam oznaczona na jakimś filmie. Ale miały być tylko zdjęcia. Odtworzyłam film i zamarłam. Na filmiku jestem ja i Czkawka jak się całujemy. Nie wierze. Jak to jest możliwe. Najgorsze jest to, że Mieczyk mnie i Czkawkę na tym oznaczył. Czyli cała szkoła już pewnie widziała. Czkawka właśnie do mnie napisał. Cz:'' Jak to jest możliwe?!'' Ja: Sama nie wiem. Nic nie pamiętam! '' Cz: ''Świetnie. Teraz nie będę miał spokoju. No trudno, trzeba będzie to jakoś wyjaśnić, nie? Ja: Tak. Nie daruję mu tego Cz: Ja też nie. Mogę po ciebie rano przyjechać? Ja: Jasne ''J'' o której będziesz? ''Cz: ''7:40 pasuje? Ja: ''Tak. To pa Cz: Pa '' Zamknęłam laptopa. Muszę trochę ochłonąć. Wzięłam słuchawki i telefon. Włączyłam muzykę i się położyłam na moim łóżku. Jeszcze jutro mam zawody taneczne. Niestety pech chciał żeby były w naszej szkole więc nie obejdzie się bez pytań. Tak naprawdę mogłam się spodziewać, że będziemy grać w butelkę, ale nie wiedziałam, że ktoś to wstawi do Internetu. No nic. Wstałam z łóżka i wyjęłam z szafy moją dużą torbę z Adidasa. Schowałam do niej wszystko co potrzebne. Kilka bluzek, dwie pary dresów, czarne trampki i dwie pary skejtów. Jedne biało-niebieskie, a drugie czarno-zielone i woda. Resztę dnia czytałam książki i oglądałam jakieś filmy. Rano wstałam i od razu udałam się do łazienki. Wzięłam szybki prysznic, umyłam zęby i się uczesałam. Zrobiłam dziś sobie luźnego koka i oczywiście grzywka na bok. Wróciłam do pokoju i ubrałam granatowe rurki, czarną bluzkę na ramiączkach i niebieską bluzę z kapturem. I moje czarne Air Maxy. Jest 7:35. Zaraz będzie Czkawka. Wzięłam torbę. I po chwili stałam pod domem. Przyjechał punktualnie. Wsiadłam do Auta i zapięłam pasy. Czkawka był dziś ubrany w czarne dżinsy i niebieską bluzę i do tego czarne trampki. -Cześć- uśmiechnęłam się do niego, odwzajemnił gest -Cześć. Jak tam? Dzisiaj masz zawody, nie?- zapytał -Tak. Na moje nieszczęście są wyjątkowo w naszej szkole- odwróciłam głowę w stronę szyby i spoglądałam na przemieszczający się obraz -Dziś to miałem ochotę zostać w łóżku i nie wychodzić cały dzień. Trochę głupio wyszło z tym filmem, ale już wiem jak się na Mieczyku odegrać- spojrzałam na niego. Na jego twarzy malował się chytry uśmiech -Co chcesz zrobić?- zapytałam podejrzliwie. Może Czkawka na takiego nie wygląda, ale jest zdolny do wszystkiego. Już nie raz wylądował u dyrektora i zawsze to rozchodzi się po całej szkole -Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. I nie będzie do dość miłe dla niego-zaśmiał się cicho -Wyobrażasz sobie jak to będzie wyglądać jak razem wysiądziemy z auta? Od soboty jest w necie ten filmik. Na pewno będą o tym gadać, a my tu sobie jak gdyby nigdy nic jedziemy razem autem- spojrzałam na niego. Było widać po nim, że jest i zły i trochę przerażony. Żadne z nas nie pomyślało -Ale jestem głupi. Powinienem pomyśleć- westchnął- No trudno. Musimy jakoś to przeżyć. Dojechaliśmy po kilku minutach. Jest jeszcze dziesięć minut do jego lekcji i moich zawodów. Czkawka zaparkował auto i wysiedliśmy z niego. Obok jego samochodu był van przy którym stało kilka dziewczyn. Przyjechały na zawody. Wyglądają na cienkie. Widziałam jak się rozpływają gdy zobaczyły Czkawkę, a mnie tylko posłały mordercze spojrzenie. Spojrzałam na nie z drwiną. Podszedł do mnie Czkawka i położył mi rękę na plecach. -Chodź Astrid. Nie przejmuj się nimi, jesteś najlepsza- ruszyliśmy do szkoły. Wziął już swoją rękę. Każdy się na nas patrzył z szerokim uśmiechem. Po wejściu do szkoły nasze drogi się rozchodziły. Szłam w stronę sali gimnastycznej, bo tam mają odbyć si zawody. Słyszałam, jeszcze jak Czkawka do mnie krzyczy- Powodzenia! Spojrzałam na niego przez ramię i się uśmiechnęłam. Po chwili znalazłam się w szatni gdzie czekała na mnie reszta dziewczyn z klubu. Przebrałyśmy się wszystkie w takie same stroje. Czarne trampki, czarny T-shirt i szary dres z wąskimi nogawkami. Wszystkie na mnie spoglądały z szerokimi uśmiechami. Wiedziałam, że chodzi im o ten filmik. Przewróciłam oczami. -Fajny ten Czkawka, nie? – zapytała Oliwia. Szatynka o piwnych oczach. Jest trochę niższa niż ja -Czyli mamy nową parę w szkole-stwierdziła Susan. Blondynka o szarych oczach. Jest trochę zarozumiała. Nigdy za nią nie przepadałam -Proszę was dziewczyny. Ja z nim nie chodzę. Była impreza, byliśmy pijani i graliśmy w butelkę- powiedziałam z zażenowaniem- Skupmy się teraz na zawodach, a nie o tym kto się z kim całował. -Masz racje- poparła mnie Hedera- powinnyśmy się teraz skupić. O całowaniu pogadamy na przerwie. Astrid pamiętasz ten swój solowy układ? -Jak mam nie pamiętać? Wszystko mam dopracowane na ostatni guzik. A wy pamiętacie nasz wspólny? -Po co się pytasz? Jasne, że tak- powiedziała Szpadka. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, one też Usłyszałyśmy dzwonek. Wyszłyśmy w piątkę na sale gimnastyczną i stanęłyśmy na odpowiednim miejscu. Na początku była ceremonia otwarcia i przedstawienie grup. Jest ich pięć. Te dziewczyny nie wyglądają na wielce uzdolnione. Damy radę. Tańce grupowe minęły szybko. Teraz czas na solowe. Każda z grup ma wybraną jedną osobę. U nas jestem to ja. Po jakimś czasie wszystko było zakończone. Teraz siedzimy w szatni i czekamy aż wezwą nas na ogłoszenie wyników i rozdanie nagród. Przebrałam się w luźny dres ze ściągaczami na końcach nogawek, biało-niebieskie skejty i biały T-shirt. Wyszłam na korytarz i podeszłam do okna. Oparłam się o parapet i patrzyłam na ludzi, którzy rozmawiają lub gdzieś idą. Zauważyłam teraz Czkawkę. Szedł w moim kierunku. Gdy podszedł też oparł się o parapet. -No to gratulacje. Świetnie ci poszło- schował dłonie do przednich kieszeni spodni i się do mnie uśmiechnął -Widziałeś?-zapytałam z niedowierzaniem. Przytaknął- Dzięki. Teraz tylko czekać na wyniki. Nie poszło mi za dobrze. -Ty sobie żarty jakieś robisz? Byłaś świetna. Najlepsza ze wszystkich- szturchnął mnie łokciem w bok- One się tylko mogą schować. 'Perspektywa Czkawki' -Nie. Miałem zamiar poczekać aż zawody się skończą. Teraz za dużo ludzi się kręci po szkole- oj będzie miał Mieczyka pamiątkę na dobre kilka dni. Nikt się nawet nie domyśla, że chce coś takiego zrobić. Usłyszeliśmy nagle brawa dobiegające z sali. Astrid chwyciła mnie za rękę i razem pobiegliśmy na sale. Ona poszła do swojego zespołu, a ja stanąłem gdzieś z tyłu, ale wszystko dobrze widziałem. -Witam wszystkich ponownie! Czas teraz na ogłoszenie wyników!- powiedział szczupły, łysy mężczyzna w garniturze. Wydaje mi się, że to organizator. Powiedział kto wygrał trzecie i drugie miejsce. Pierwsze wygrała drużyna As. Szczerze, to nawet bardzo się ucieszyłem. Teraz ogłoszenie wyników z konkurencji solowej- Pierwsze miejsce zajmuje… Astrid Hofferson! Wszyscy zaczęli klaskać. Większość tłumu o byli ludzie z mojej szkoły. Kilka chłopaków zaczęło gwizdać. Żeby nie było ja też klaskałem. Astrid weszła na podium i dostała medal i dyplom. Kilka zdjęć i jej koleżanki pobiegły ją wyściskać. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Podeszli do mnie Śledzik, Smark i Mieczyk. -Wiedziałem, że moja dziewczyna wygra- powiedział dumnie Smark -Stary, to jest już prędzej dziewczyna Czkawki. To on ją w końcu całował- odezwał się Śledzik, a ja posłałem mu mordercze spojrzenie. Podeszły do nas Hedera, Szpadka i As -Wiedziałem, ze wygrasz-szeroko się uśmiechnąłem -A ja nie. Jak widać życie lubi mnie zaskakiwać- wzruszyła ramionami i się uśmiechnęła. Ma naprawdę śliczny uśmiech -Może pojedziemy świętować?- zapytała Szpadka. Przytaknęliśmy. Wyszliśmy z sali gimnastycznej. Korytarze były już prawie puste -Mieczyk, chodź musimy pogadać- złapałem go za ramię i pociągnąłem za zakręt. Jego mina bezcenna. Biedaczek nie wie co go czeka. Po krótkiej rozmowie wyszliśmy zza roku. Ja z szerokim uśmiechem, a on z podbitym okiem. Wszyscy patrzyli na Mieczyka z szeroko otwartymi ustami- Teraz możemy świętować. Rozdział 4 'Perspektywa Astrid' Wow. Nie wiedziałam, że aż tak to się skończy. Trochę mi jest żal Mieczyka, ale w końcu należało mu się. Czkawka poszedł do swojego samochodu wcześniej biorąc moją torbę i włożył ją do bagażnika. Też poszłam do auta i usiadłam na miejscu obok kierowcy. Na tylnym siedzeniu na środku usiadł Sączysmark. Hedera, Mieczyk, Szpadka i Śledzik jadą drugim autem. Podczas drogi Czkawka kazał mi wybrać gdzie jedziemy. Ustaliłam, ze do KFC. Czkawka stawia mimo to, że zaprzeczałam. Po jakimś czasie byliśmy w środku. Każdy powiedział Czkawce co chce i zanim jeszcze podszedł do kasy podał mi swój telefon. -Po co mi to?- zapytałam, ale on już poszedł zamawiać. Spojrzałam na telefon. Chyba mam zapisać mu swój numer. Dobra, czemu nie? Zapisałam i usiadłam na kanapie obok reszty. Była w kształcie półkola. Po chwili przyszedł Czkawka z naszymi zamówieniami i oddałam mu telefon. Uśmiechnął się- To właśnie chciałeś? -Tak- jeszcze szerzej się uśmiechnął -Słyszałam, że możecie zabrać kilka osób na te Mistrzostwa Krajowe. Kogo wybraliście?- zapytała Szpadka gdy zaczęliśmy jeść. Chłopacy mają za kilka dni zawody z koszykówki. Jadą vanem i mają kilka wolnych miejsc więc zabierają kilka osób -Wszyscy co tu są jadą. I jeszcze reszta chłopaków z drużyny- odpowiedział Smark. Nie mogłam uwierzyć. Zawsze chciałam pojechać i zobaczyć jak grają. Co prawda, widziałam ich na treningu, ale to nie to samo- Skopiemy im tyłki jak nic!- dodał podekscytowany - Wiesz Smark nie oceniaj od razu naszych przeciwników. Nie wiemy jacy są- odparł Czkawka -I to dlatego on- Mieczyk wskazał na Czkawkę- jest kapitanem. Zawsze zachowuje spokój i no ten… najlepiej rzuca do kosza! O! -I co z tego?- prychnął Smark- Ja za to jestem szybszy i zwinniejszy! -Nie sądzę- do rozmowy wtrącił się Śledzik- Czkawka jest najlepszy we wszystkim. Każda dziewczyna na niego leci. -Każda? A moja As? Ona kocha tylko mnie- o mało co nie zakrztusiłabym się colą -Proszę cię. Ty mi się nigdy nie podobałeś. I żadna twoja As- powiedziałam sucho i patrzyłam na niego z przymrużonymi oczami -Aha, czyli Czkawka ci się podoba?- zapytał. Każdy teraz na mnie spojrzał. Czkawka tylko mi się przypatrywał. Widziałam, że stara się powstrzymać uśmiech. Czuję się trochę niezręcznie. Szpadka szturchnęła mnie lekko łokciem w bok- To jak? -No przyznam, że jest przystojny i w ogóle, ale… ale to tyle- zająknęłam się. Zazwyczaj się nie jąkam. Ja nigdy się nie jąkam! Co się ze mną dzieje -Dobra, koniec tego dobrego- powiedział Czkawka jak gdyby nic się nie stało Wstał i odniósł swoją tace. Reszta postąpiła tak samo. Po chwili siedzieliśmy już w autach w tych samych składach, jeśli można tak powiedzieć, ale tym razem Smark siedział z przodu, a ja z tyłu. Było widać, że Sączysmark jest zły. Tylko na co? Odwieźli mnie do domu. Podziękowałam i dosłownie po dwóch minutach byłam w swoim pokoju. Jest 20:00. Położyłam torbę na podłodze przy łóżku i się na nie położyłam. To był całkiem miły i zaskakujący dzień. Wstałam z łóżka. Zrobiłam lekcje, spakowałam się na jutro do szkoły. Przebrałam się w piżamę i miałam już wejść pod moją cieplutką kołdrę, ale moją uwagę przykuł jasnoniebieski materiał zwisający trochę z jednej półki z moimi ubraniami. Nigdy nie miałam ubrań w tym kolorze. Podeszłam do szafy i wyciągnęłam nieznane mi ubranie. Była to koszulka. O boże, zapomniałam mu jej oddać. Jutro to zrobię. Schowałam ją do plecaka i wgramoliłam się do łóżka. O 7:00 zadzwonił mój budzik. Wstałam i się przeciągnęłam. Poszłam do łazienki. Wzięłam prysznic, umyłam zęby i spięłam włosy w luźnego koka. Wszystko zajęło mi pół godziny. Zaraz idę na autobus. Do szkoły dotarłam o 7:50. Nie zauważyłam samochodu Czkawki. Zamiast tego jest jakiś czarny motor. Pewnie jego. Weszłam do szkoły i poszłam na korytarz do mojej szafki, kilka dalej swoją szafkę ma Czkawka. O właśnie przy niej stoi i wkłada do niej książki. Tylko po co mu ten kaptur na głowie? Podeszłam do niego. -Hej- przywitałam się. Nawet na mnie nie spojrzał -Cześć- odparł chłodno. Znów jest cos nie tak -Czkawka, co tym razem? I po co ci ten kaptur?- chciałam go zdjąć, ale szybko odtrącił moją rękę -Zostaw. Nie zdejmę go. Nie teraz- zamknął szafkę i przyłożył do niej czoło. Westchnął, odsunął się od szafki i na mnie spojrzał. Zamurowało mnie. W okolicy lewego oka miał kilka niewielkich siniaków i przeciętą dolną wargę. Dotknęłam delikatnie dłonią jego prawego policzka -Boże… kto ci to zrobił?- zapytałam prawie szepcząc -Smark. Trochę się pokłóciliśmy po tym jak cię odwiozłem i tak si skończyło- powiedział cicho. Przytuliłam się do niego. Odwzajemnił uścisk- Ja mu chyba nos złamałem-zachichotałam -O co poszło?- zapytałam gdy się od siebie odsunęliśmy -Sam do końca nie wiem- podrapał się z tyłu głowy- Chyba o to, że to on byłby lepszym kapitanem. No i trochę o ciebie- ostatnie zdanie dodał strasznie cicho. Ledwo usłyszałam. Zdziwiłam się tym -O mnie?- przytaknął -Twierdzi, że jesteś jego dziewczyną. I był zły, że ja podobam ci się bardziej niż on. -Dziewczyną? Chyba go pogibało. On mi się nigdy nie podobał i nigdy nie będzie- zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje- Muszę iść, do zobaczenia. -Nie , czekaj!-złapał mnie za nadgarstek. Posłałam mu pytające spojrzenie- Na zastępstwach pisało, że 3c i 2b mają tą lekcje razem, bo nie ma u nas nauczycielki. Więc mamy teraz jedną lekcje razem- uśmiechnął się szeroko. Odwzajemniłam gest -To chodź- poszliśmy do klasy. Wyszło na to, ze usiedliśmy razem w ławce. Dziewczyny z mojej i jego klasy dziwnie się na nas patrzyły. On ciągle nie zdjął kaptura i pochylał się nad ławką nie pokazując twarzy. Szturchnęłam Czkawkę łokciem w bok i szepnęłam- Ej, wszyscy się na nas dziwnie patrzą. -Nie na nas, a raczej na mnie. Nigdy nie musiałem tak chodzić po szkole więc to trochę dziwnie wygląda- zaśmiał się cicho. Teraz u nas była wychowawcza. Nauczycielka coś tam mówiła, ale jak zwykle nikt jej nie słuchał- Masz może jakieś kartki? -Mam pusty zeszyt- sięgnęłam do plecaka po zeszyt i mu podałam. On ze swojego wyjął kilka ołówków i zaczął rysować- Lubisz to robić? -Ale co? Rysować?- spojrzał na mnie kątem oka. Przytaknęłam- Od kiedy pamiętam tylko rysuję. Mam kilka większych i mniejszych rysunków w domu. Zazwyczaj ich nie pokazuje. -Dlaczego?-zapytałam, a ona tylko wzruszył ramionami- Mi chyba możesz pokazać? -Nie mam nic przy sobie. Musiałabyś do mnie przyjść- staraliśmy się mówić cicho. Może dlatego, że cokolwiek powiemy inni mogą wykorzystać przeciwko nam. Kilka osób, co ja gadam, prawie cała szkoła uważa, że jesteśmy parą. Nie jest o prawdą. Jesteśmy dobrymi znajomymi. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego- To przyjdź dziś do mnie o 18:00- podał mi karteczkę z adresem. Mieliśmy mówić cicho, ale to mu nie wyszło. Cała klasa na nas spojrzała. Zaczynam podejrzewać, że nas podsłuchują -As, czy ja o czymś nie wiem?- zapytała Hedera, która siedziała za mną. Odwróciłam się do niej i zmrużyłam oczy -Wiesz wszystko co powinnaś wiedzieć. I dobrze też wiesz jaka jest prawda. -Wiem, ale to nie brzmiało jak zwykłe zaproszenie- powiedziała z chytrym uśmiechem -Czy ty coś sugerujesz?- wtrącił się Czkawka. Nawet się nie odwrócił -Nie. Skądże- uśmiechnęła się nerwowo Wszyscy wokół wrócili do swoich rozmów. Schowałam sobie karteczkę do kieszeni spodni. Reszta lekcji minęła spokojnie. Rozmawiałam cały czas z Czkawką. Pod koniec lekcji pokazał mi co narysował. Było to kilka szczeniaczków na jakieś łące. Wiem, że wydaje się to dziwne, ale naprawdę pięknie mu to wyszło. Wyszliśmy z klasy. Podeszliśmy do okna i oparliśmy się o parapet. Podeszła do nas Szpadka, Hedera, Śledzik i Mieczyk. -A Smarka gdzie wcięło?-zapytałam - No mówiłem ci, że złamałem mu nos- powiedział Czkawka. Inni dopiero teraz zauważyli co mu się stało -I czemu ty też nie zostałeś w domu?- zapytał Mieczyk- Wiesz, że musi ci to zejść do zawodów! -Wiem, spokojnie. Nie jestem takim mięczakiem jak on. Właśnie, to skoro on ma złamany nos to nie jedzie- uśmiechnął się. Nie rozumiem go. Smark jest jednak dobry w kosza więc mogą przegrać bez niego -Ale bez niego możecie przegrać- powiedziała Hedera -Nie, nie przegramy. Mamy chłopaków nawet lepszych od niego. Na przykład Tomek. Szybko biega i potrafi zwinnie wyminąć przeciwnika. Nie rzuca też najgorzej- Czkawka wzruszył ramionami- Damy rade. Jeszcze to wygramy. Rozdział 5 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Reszta lekcji minęła spokojnie. Podwiozłem jeszcze As pod jej dom. Pomachała mi na pożegnanie, a ja się uśmiechnąłem. Ruszyłem teraz do swojego domu. Po kilku minutach byłem na miejscu. Zaparkowałem auto w garażu. Wyszedłem z niego i znalazłem się w przedsionku. Zdjąłem buty. W salonie siedzieli moi rodzice. Moja mama, Valka, jest szefową międzynarodowej firmy, która zajmuje się handlem oprogramowani komputerowych. Tata, Stoik, jest zastępcą burmistrza miasta. Więc na kieszonkowe nigdy nie narzekam, ale mało mnie ono obchodzi. -Cześć, wróciłem- powiedziałem. Ruszyłem w stronę mojego pokoju -Cześć synku- odezwała się moja mama-Jak tam z twoim okiem? -Już prawie nie boli- machnąłem ręką- Koleżanka do mnie dziś wpadnie. O 18:00. -Koleżanka?- zdziwił się mój tata- A kto to? -Taka Astrid. Chciała zobaczyć kilka moich rysunków więc ją zaprosiłem- wzruszyłem ramionami. Spojrzeli na mnie z podejrzanymi uśmiechami. Chyba będę miał wykład- Ale nic między nami nie jest- uniosłem ręce w geście obronnym -Nie mamy nic przeciwko żebyś spotykał się z dziewczynami, ale zapamiętaj sobie co ci kiedyś mówiliśmy- tata uniósł palec wskazujący -Tak, tak- powiedziałem ze znudzeniem i przewróciłem oczami-Mam uważać, nie dać się podejść i różne bla, bla, bla. -Czkawka, to nie jest śmieszne. My mówimy poważnie- wtrąciła się mama -Wiem, ale ja wiem co robię. Nie jestem głupi. Między mną, a Astrid nic nie ma- powiedziałem i poszedłem do pokoju. Rzuciłem plecak w kąt i poszedłem się przebrać Ubrałem jakiś luźny szary dres i czarny T-shirt. Wziąłem laptopa i usiadłem przy biurku. Wszedłem na Facebook’a. Ten filmik ma co chwila więcej komentarzy. Byłoby chociaż miło gdybym coś z tego pamiętał. Chciałbym. Astrid mi się podoba. Lubię ją, a nawet bardzo ją lubię. Przeglądam teraz różne zdjęcia. Usłyszałem dzwonek do drzwi. Już 18;00! Jak oparzony wybiegłem z pokoju i dotarłem do drzwi zanim moja mama zdążyła do nich podejść. Dziwnie się na mnie spojrzała, a ja tylko uśmiechnąłem się jak kretyn. Poprawiłem szybko włosy i otworzyłem drzwi. Miała na sobie białe ruki, dżinsową koszulę i trampki. I rozpuszczone włosy. -Cześć- uśmiechnąłem się i wpuściłem do środka. Zamknąłem za nią drzwi -Cześć- na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Spojrzała na moich rodziców, którzy stali obok nas. Podała do nich ręce- Dzień dobry. Jestem Astrid, miło poznać- uścisnęli po kolei jej dłonie -Dzień dobry, nam również- stali chwilę w ciszy -To idziemy?- zapytałem. Skinęła głową i ruszyliśmy do pokoju. Zamknąłem drzwi, a ona usiadła na łóżku- To co? Od razu ci pokazać? -Jasne- wzruszyła ramionami. Podszedłem do biurka i otworzyłem szufladę. Wyciągnąłem z niej stos kartek. Usiadłem na łóżku i jej podałem wszystkie rysunki. Szeroko się uśmiechnęła- Piękne. Naprawdę masz talent. -Jak byłem młodszy to miałem sporo czasu wolnego. Nie miałem co robić więc rysowałem- wzruszyłem ramionami. Po chwili oddała mi rysunki, a ja je położyłem na szafce obok łóżka- To co chcesz robić? Możemy obejrzeć jakiś film czy coś- wskazałem na dużą plazmę, która wisiała na ścianie naprzeciw mojego łóżka -A jakie masz propozycje?- zapytała. Spojrzałem w jej błękitne oczy. Wstałem z łóżka i podszedłem do półki na której trzymam książki i filmy -Nie wiem. Transformers, Indiana Jones…-spojrzałem na nią- Rozumiem. Nie interesujące- zaśmiałem się cicho- To może poleci coś w telewizji- rzuciłem jej pilota i przyciemniłem światło. Usiedliśmy obok siebie na łóżku i oparliśmy się o zagłówek -Po co zgasiłeś światło?- zapytała. Włączyła jakiś serial. Szpital, a nawet to lubię, ale rzadko oglądam -Bo tak się lepiej ogląda-powiedziałem. Uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie Oglądaliśmy w ciszy. Serial się skończył. Po jakimś czasie spojrzałem na telefon. Jest 20:30. Szkoda, że nie jest weekend. Jest późno mógłbym ją odwieźć. Albo będzie u mnie nocować. Powiem mamie żeby zadzwoniła do jej rodziców i nie pójdziemy jutro do szkoły. Moja mama na pewno się zgodzi, bo w końcu to tylko jeden dzień. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że jej się przyglądam, a ona nie zwraca na to uwagi. Teraz się na mnie spojrzała. Nie wiem jak to się stało, ale ją pocałowałem. Szybko się od niej oderwałem i spojrzałem w przeciwną stronę z rumieńcem na twarzy. -Przepraszam-szepnąłem- nie powinienem tego robić-położyła mi dłonie na policzkach i odwróciła moją twarz w jej stronę. Teraz to ona mnie pocałowała. Oddałem pocałunek. Usiadła mi na udach i położyła ręce na szyi. Ja położyłem dłonie na jej tali. Po krótkiej, ale przyjemnej chwili oderwaliśmy się od siebie. Przytuliła się do mnie. -Skoro tak to wyszło- zacząłem szeptem- to mogę wreszcie powiedzieć, że cię kocham. -Ja ciebie też- szepnęła i mocniej się do mnie przytuliła. Po chwili znów dodała szeptem- Ale nie mówmy od tym nikomu. Nie chcę zbędnych pytań, a zwłaszcza, że jeszcze niedawno był ten filmik. Ludzie wciąż o tym gadają. -Jasne. Sam na razie nie chcę o tym gadać-odsunęliśmy się od siebie. Ja wciąż trzymałem ręce na jej tali, a ona trzymała swoje ręce na moich ramionach- Trochę się zasiedzieliśmy. Jest prawie 21:00. -Co?- zapytała szeroko otwierając oczy- Ja muszę wracać do domu!- wstała z łóżka i ruszyła do drzwi. Złapałem ją za rękę i przyciągnąłem do siebie -Nie, nie musisz. Daj mi numer do twoich rodziców. Moja mama do nich zadzwoni i będziesz spać dziś u mnie. -Ale jutro jest szkoła. Czkawka nie ma mowy- chciała się wyrwać, ale nie pozwoliłem na to -To nie pójdziemy do szkoły. Moja mama ma dar przekonywania- uśmiechnąłem się. Puściłem ją patrzyła na mnie chwilę zmrużonymi oczami. Sięgnęła po telefon i podeszła do biurka. Na małej karteczce napisała jakiś numer telefonu. Podała mi ją -Masz. To numer mojej mamy- wziąłem karteczkę i wyszedłem do pokoju. Mój tata chyba siedział w swoim biurze. Mama wciąż siedziała w salonie -Mamo- zacząłem- Zadzwonisz do mamy Astrid? -Po co?- wzięła karteczkę z mojej ręki. Podrapałem się z tyłu głowy -No, bo wiesz. Jest już późno. I chciałem żeby u mnie dziś nocowała. -A szkoła? -No to nie pójdziemy. Możemy?- zapytałem i spojrzałem na nią słodkimi oczkami. To zawsze na nią działa -Eh, no dobrze- powiedziała po chwili zastanowienia -Dzięki- powiedziałem szybko i wręcz pobiegłem do pokoju- Zgodziła się. -Dobra, to ten problem mamy z głowy. Jest jeszcze jeden- usiadła na łóżku, a ja naprzeciw niej. Posłałem jej pytające spojrzenie- W czym będę spać? -Dam ci jakąś koszulkę i spodenki- powiedziałem podchodząc do szafy. Otworzyłem ją i wyjąłem biały T-shirt i jakieś krótsze czarne spodenki ze sznurkiem w pasie. Odwróciłem się do niej. Podałem jej ubrania -Gdzie łazienka?-zapytała gdy była przy drzwiach -Pierwsze drzwi na prawo- uśmiechnąłem się Ja w tym czasie też się przebrałem. Śpię tylko w długich czarnych spodniach, bez koszulki. Jak na razie, bo w końcu jest ciepło. Położyłem się na łóżku plecami do góry. I schowałem głowę w poduszkę. Nie wiem czemu, ale tak mi się lepiej myśli. Po chwili poczułem delikatne klepanie w plecy. Odwróciłem się. Nad mną stała As. Ręce trzymała na biodrach. -Gdzie mam spać? -Tutaj- poklepałem miejsce obok siebie. Zapatrzyłem się w nią. Moje ciuchy były dla niej trochę za duże, ale i tak ślicznie wyglądała. Obeszła łóżko i wślizgnęła się od kołdrę. Mam dość duże łóżko więc się pomieścimy. Leżała do mnie odwrócona placami. Przykryłem się kołdrą i położyłem się na plecach. Przymknąłem oczy. Po jakimś czasie poczułem, że ktoś kładzie mi się na klatce piersiowej. Uchyliłem jedno oko i zobaczyłem blond włosy. Przymknąłem znów oko i ją objąłem jedną ręką. Jeszcze bardziej się do mnie przytuliła. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Rozdział 6 'Perspektywa Astrid' Leże sobie na łóżku Czkawki z zamkniętymi oczami. Wciąż jestem do niego przytulona i nie mam zamiaru go na razie puścić. Wciąż nie jestem jeszcze pewna naszych relacji. Co prawda wyznaliśmy sobie miłość, ale nie wiem na czym stoję. Później się go zapytam. Jest po prostu za wygodny. Mogę tak leżeć i przytulać się do niego całą wieczność. Jego lewa dłoń leży na mojej tali, a prawda trzyma moją, która leży na jego piersi. Zaczął się delikatnie podnosić. -Śpij jeszcze- wymamrotałam. Znów się położył. Poczułam, że odkrył kołdrę -Astrid muszę wstać- powiedział głaszcząc moje plecy jedną ręką -Nie musisz. Nie idziemy do szkoły. Nie musisz spać, ale poleż jeszcze trochę ze mną- odparłam. Westchnął i zabrał swoją rękę z moich pleców. Ignorując to co powiedziałam wstał- Czkawka. -Zaraz wrócę. Leż- wyszedł z pokoju Jestem ciekawa co chce zrobić. Przykryłam się kołdrą po samą szyje , położyłam się na boku i wsunęłam obie ręce pod policzek. Tak teraz myślę. Ja teraz sobie leżę w łóżku największego ciacha w szkole, a wile dziewczyn zrobiłoby wszystko żeby z nim chodź na chwilkę porozmawiać. Ja nie musiałam robić praktycznie nic. Leże tak już chyba piętnaście minut. Nie wiem która jest godzina. Nie chce mi się sprawdzać. Ktoś chrząknął. Uchyliłam jedno oko i ujrzałam Czkawkę, który trzymał w rękach jakąś tacę. Położył ją na szafce obok łóżka i podszedł do szafy. Wyjął jakiś jasnozielony T-shirt i go założył. Szkoda trochę, bo bez koszuli wygląda o wiele lepiej. Wziął tacę u siadł na łóżku naprzeciw mnie. Przyniósł kilka kanapek, dwie szklanki i dzbanek soku pomarańczowego. -Śniadanie do łóżka?-zapytałam i uniosłam jedną brew -Tak jakoś wyszło- wzruszył ramionami. Zaśmialiśmy się. Nalał soku do szklanek i mi jedną podał- Smacznego. -Dziękuję- uśmiechnęłam się. Zjedliśmy w ciszy. Po pysznym śniadaniu poszłam się przebrać. Wróciłam do pokoju, a on sobie leżał wyciągnięty na łóżku też przebrany i oglądał telewizję. Usiadłam obok niego. Położył mi rękę na ramieniu i kciukiem zaczął mnie po nim głaskać. No nie powiem całkiem miłe uczucie. Czuję się przy nim bezpieczna- To co będziemy dziś robić? -Możemy gdzieś pójść lub tu zostać. Wiem, że muszę jeszcze dziś popołudniu iść do szkoły-odpowiedział i przełączył kanał -Nie będzie to głupie, że nie było cię rano w szkole, a później sobie przychodzisz?- wzruszył ramionami -Może, ale powiem, że źle się czułem lub byłem u lekarza. Nic mi nie zrobią. Muszę iść na trening. Sama wiesz, że za kilka dni mamy Mistrzostwa- spojrzał na mnie. Zapatrzyłam się na chwilę w jego oczy, ale szybko wróciłam do rzeczywistości -Wiem. Mogę iść z tobą?- przytaknął. Powoli się do siebie zbliżyliśmy i po chwili złączyliśmy się w namiętnym pocałunku. Przesiadłam się na jego kolana i jedną rękę położyłam mu na szyi, a druga wplątałam mu we włosy. On położył swoje ręce na moich biodrach i jeszcze bardziej mnie o siebie przyciągnął. Wsunął delikatnie palce pod moją bluzkę i nagle usłyszałam dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Odskoczyliśmy od siebie jak oparzeni. Usiadłam z powrotem obok Czkawki. W drzwiach stała jego mama i trzymała w rękach jakieś zakupy. Poczułam, że zaczynam się rumienić. Spuściłam lekko głowę. -Mamo, puka się- powiedział Czkawka stanowczym głosem. Jak widać on też jest trochę zły, że nam przerwano. Jej mina jest bezcenna. Przygryzłam wargę żeby tylko się nie roześmiać. Spojrzałam na jego mamę kątem oka. Poprawiła zakupy w dłoniach i wyszła zamykają za sobą drzwi. Czkawka wypuścił głośno powietrze- Nigdy się nie nauczy. -No wyszło trochę niezręcznie- wyciągnęłam nogi przed siebie, oparłam się placami o zagłówek łóżka i położyłam dłonie na kolanach '''Kilka dni później' Stoję sobie na parkingu przed szkołą. Razem ze mną jest już Hedera, Szpadka, Śledzik i Mieczyk oraz kilku chłopaków z klubu koszykarskiego. Czekamy tylko na Czkawkę. Jeszcze chwila i się spóźni. Nagle na parking wjechało białe BMW Czkawki. Szybko z niego wyszedł i wziął torbę. Podszedł do nas. -Sorki za spóźnienie. Budzik mi nawalił- spojrzał po naszych twarzach i gdy spojrzał na mnie uśmiechnął się. Na razie wciąż ukrywamy, że jesteśmy parą- To co? Jedziemy- weszliśmy do vana. Ja usiadłam z dziewczynami na samym końcu. Są cztery miejsca i do nas dosiadł się Czkawka. Już na samym początku zasnął -Ooo patrzcie jak słodko wygląda- powiedziała szeptem Szpadka. Spojrzałam na niego i się uśmiechnęłam- Astrid, zauważyłam, że spędzasz z nim ostatnio więcej czasu. -I co z tego? Jest moim przyjacielem- wzruszyłam ramionami -Przyjacielem? A nie kimś więcej? Poza tym nie powiedziałaś nam jeszcze co robiliście u niego jak cię do siebie zaprosił. Nie było was też we dwoje następnego dnia w szkole.- powiedziała Hedera. Nie mogę im na razie powiedzieć. Teraz muszę coś wymyślić -Nie było go? To ja nie wiedziałam. Byłam u niego tylko na chwilę i wróciłam do domu. Nic między nami nie ma- wyciągnęłam z plecaka telefon i słuchawki. Puściłam muzykę i wygodnie oparłam się o fotel- A teraz dajcie mi trochę odpocząć. Jechaliśmy jeszcze jakąś godzinę. Gdy dojechaliśmy Czkawka jeszcze spał. Szkoda mi było go budzić. Szturchania nic nie pomagały. Powiedziałam dziewczyną żeby wyszły i że za chwilę do nich dołączymy. Zrobiły na mnie dziwną minę, ale poszły do reszty. Spojrzałam na Czkawkę i pocałowałam go delikatnie i się odsunęłam. Uchylił jedno oko, a potem drugie. -Nie wypada chyba żeby kapitan drużyny nie pojawił się na Mistrzostwach, co?- zapytałam i się zaśmiałam -To już jesteśmy?- przeciągnął się i wstał. Podszedł do mnie i mnie pocałował. Po chwili staliśmy obok reszty- To idziemy im pokazać kto tu rządz- weszliśmy do szkoły. Pokazali nam gdzie są szatnie i sala. Mieli niewiele większą szkołę od naszej. Idziemy teraz przez korytarz, ja z przodu z Czkawką, a za nami reszta. Słyszałam jak niektóre dziewczyny wzdychały, a kilku chłopaków puszczało do mnie oko. Doszliśmy do szatni. Chłopacy weszli do środka, a mu poczekałyśmy na korytarzu. Podeszło do nas trzech chłopaków. Tylko tego tu brakowało -No cześć dziewczyny- powiedział wysoki brunet z szarymi oczami. Oparli się o ścianę naprzeciwko nas. Ten korytarz był wyjątkowo wąski. Mieli na sobie czarne buty do koszykówki i żółto-czarne stroje. To są jedni z przeciwników. Brzydcy jak nie wiem -Co takie ślicznotki robią tu na korytarzu?- odezwał się drugi w rudych włosach. Wszyscy byli wyjątkowo wysocy, ale nasi też nie są niscy -Tak się składa, że czekają. Nie chcemy mieć jak na razie żadnego towarzystwa, a zwłaszcza takiego- odezwałam się. Wymienili spojrzenia. Chłopak w kruczoczarnych włosach położył rękę nad moją głową i przycisnął mnie do ściany. Spojrzałam na niego z furią -No mała, zadziorna jesteś. Lubię takie- chciał mnie już pocałować, ale szybko odwrócił głowę. Spojrzałam zza jego ramienia. Stał tam sobie Czkawka i reszta drużyny. Mieli granatowo-żółte stroje i biało-czarne buty koszykarskie. Mieczyk trzymał w rękach piłkę do kosza -Jakiś problem?- zapytał Czkawka opanowanym głosem. Było po nim widać, że stara się nie wybuchnąć. Oj, jak on się zdenerwuje to nie będzie dobrze -Nie skądże. Wszystko jest pod kontrolą, nie misia?- zwrócił się do mnie -Nie nazywaj jej tak- odparł stanowczo Czkawka. Jeśli zaraz czegoś nie zrobię to nie skończy się dobrze. Nie mogą się pobić, bo wykluczą ich z zawodów- Ona przyjechała tu z nami. Z moją drużyną. Nie masz prawa jej dotykać jeśli tego nie chce. -A co mi możesz zrobić, cwaniaczku?- odsunął się od mnie i stanął twarzą w twarz z moim chłopakiem. Proszę, Czkawka nie rób tego -Mógłbym zrobić dużo, ale nie teraz. Są zawody więc zachowam się jak sportowiec. Ty najwidoczniej nie wiesz kto taki skoro sam mnie prowokujesz. Przyszedłem tylko porozmawiać z przyjaciółką- powiedział spokojnie. Nie wiem jak on to robi, że potrafi zachować spokój w każdej sytuacji. Podszedł do mnie, chwycił za rękę i odszedł kawałek dalej od reszty naszej grupy i tych chłopaków -O czym chciałeś porozmawiać?- spytałam gdy skręciliśmy za róg gdzie nikt nas nie widział i stanęliśmy -Chłopacy zaczynają coś podejrzewać- spojrzał mi w oczy- Co robimy? -Nie wiem. Ze Szpadką i Hederą jest tak samo. Jak spałeś podczas drogi zaczęły się pytać. Powiedziałam, że jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. -Nie chcę tego ukrywać, ale znając ich już następnego dnia w szkole wszyscy będą wiedzieć, a ja..- nie dałam mu dokończyć. Pocałowałam go. Odwzajemnił pocałunek. Po chwili się od siebie oderwaliśmy -Damy radę. Teraz chodź- wróciliśmy do reszty -Idziemy- powiedział Czkawka Poszliśmy na wielką halę. Na środku było specjalnie wyszykowane boisko do gry, a wokół ogromne trybuny. Razem z dziewczynami usiadłyśmy w jednym z pierwszych rzędów. Chłopacy poszli na środek boiska i było dość huczne rozpoczęcie. Później po kolei każdy grał z każdym. Nasza drużyna wygrała jak na razie wszystko. Teraz trwa mecz o złoty medal. Mieczyk przejął piłkę i biegł do kosza rywala. Podał szybko Czkawce. Do końca tylko kilka sekund. Czkawka stanął i rzucił. Trafił za trzy punkty! Wygrali! Reszta chłopaków podbiegła do Czkawki u uniosła go na ramiona. Zaczęli nim podrzucać. Kiedy go w końcu puścili. Organizator podał mu puchar i pogratulował. Wręczyli medali i wszyscy mogli się rozejść. Jeszcze dużo osób stało wokół naszej drużyny. Większość chciała rozmawiać z Czkawką. Zerknął na mnie. Podał puchar Mieczykowi i przepchnął się przez tłum. Podszedł do mnie. -No to gratuluję- uśmiechnęłam się do niego, odwzajemnił gest -A dostanę jakąś nagrodę?- zrobił słodkie oczka. Nie, nie teraz. Trochę się z nim podroczę -Przecież dostałeś. Masz medal i wielki puchar- wskazałam na w stronę tłumu gdzie Mieczyk tańczył i wymachiwał pucharem- Dobra, puchar może nie przeżyć. Ale masz medal. -Liczyłem na coś więcej- spuścił głowę i udawał smutnego, ale ja i tak wiedziałam, że się uśmiecha -Czkawka! Chodź idziemy do szatni!- krzyknął do niego Tomek. Wyszliśmy z hali. Chłopacy już prawie weszli do szatni, ale odciągnęłam Czkawkę na bok -Chciałeś nagrodę, tak?- położyłam mu ręce na szyi, a on objął położył ręce na mojej tali. Przytaknął. Namiętnie go pocałowałam. Przycisnął mnie jeszcze bliżej siebie i oparł o ścianę. Wplątałam palce w jego włosy i pogłębiłam pocałunek. Chciałam się już od niego oderwać, ale mi nie pozwolił. Jak nie, to nie. Tak naprawdę mi się podoba. Rozdział 7 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Oderwaliśmy się od siebie. Stykamy się teraz czołami i patrzymy sobie w oczy. Ona wciąż trzyma swoje ręce na mojej szyi, a ja na jej tali. Usłyszałem coś. Odwróciłem w głowę w lewo. Nikogo tam nie było. Odsunąłem się od Astrid cały czas patrząc w tamtą stronę. Zmarszczyłem brwi. -Słyszałaś to?-zapytałem nie patrząc na nią. Podeszła do mnie i chwyciła moją dłoń -Nie. Może ci się przesłyszało. Powinniśmy tam do nich wrócić. Jeszcze znów zaczną coś podejrzewać-pociągnęła mnie w stronę szatni. Ja wszedłem do środka, a As wyszła z dziewczynami. Razem z chłopakami postanowiliśmy przebrać tylko spodnie i buty. Zostajemy w koszulkach. Są luźne i wygodne. Wyszliśmy z szatni, spakowani- To jedziemy już do domu, nie? -Nie!- krzyknął uradowany Mieczyk. Razem z dziewczynami posłałyśmy mu pytające spojrzenia-Nasz super kapitan obiecał nam, że pojedziemy do takiej dobrej knajpy na burgery! -Nic nie obiecywałem-powiedział Czkawka- Ja tylko to zaproponowałem, a wy się zgodziliście-wzruszyłem ramionami -No, bo jak tu odmówić takiemu chłopakowi jak ty-zażartowała Szpadka. Wszyscy się zaśmiali. Oprócz mnie. Skrzyżowałem ręce i się od nich odwróciłem. Szybkim krokiem zacząłem iść w stronę wyjścia. Śmiechy ucichły- Jak chcecie. Nie jedziemy do żadnej knajpy. Od razu do domu. -Żadnych burgerów?- zapytał Mieczyk. Spojrzałem za ramię. Robił minę zbitego pieska. Oparł głowę o ramię Śledzika i tak jakby zaczął szlochać- A ja tak kocham burgery. To soczyste mięsko, plasterek ogórka i sezam na bułce! Dlaczego!-nie mogę. Wybuchnąłem śmiechem. Musiałem się oprzeć o ścianę, bo bym się przewrócił. Zsunąłem się po ścianie na podłogę wciąż się śmiejąc. Wszyscy teraz stali nad mną. Nie przestawałem się śmiać. Śledzik i Mieczyk chwycili mnie za ramiona i zaczęli mnie ciągnąć po podłodze. Astrid wzięła moją torbę -Ej! No co wy! Zostawcie mnie!- zacząłem się szarpać, ale nic to nie dało. Westchnąłem i spojrzałem na Astrid-Może chociaż ty staniesz po mojej stronie? -Ale ja nie wiem o co ci chodzi- powiedziała i się cicho zaśmiała. Przewróciłem oczami. Byliśmy już przy wyjściu. Raczej nie będą mnie ciągnąć po ziemi. Podszedł do mnie Tomek i chwycił mnie za nogi. Teraz mnie niosą. No po prostu świetnie -To nie jest konieczne. Wiecie o tym?- spojrzałem po twarzach wszystkich. Może nie Śledzika i Mieczyka, bo ich twarzy nie widziałem. Każdy miał szeroki uśmiech. Kierowca vana otworzył drzwi i wrzucili mnie na podwójne siedzenie-Dzięki. Przynajmniej tak nie bolało- As rzuciła we mnie torbą. Prosto na brzuch. Lekko się skuliłem-Dobra, to już trochę bardziej bolało-reszta wsiadła do vana. Mieczyk usiadł obok mnie -To jedziemy na burgery- Śledzik uniósł pięść w górę. Ruszyliśmy. Wyjąłem słuchawki i telefon. Ułożyłem się wygodnie na siedzeniu i przymknąłem oczy. Muzyka leciała tak głośno, że nie słyszałem co się dzieje na zewnątrz. Po krótkim czasie ktoś zaczął mnie klepać po policzku. Otworzyłem oczy. Obok mnie siedziała Astrid -O co chodzi?-zapytałem zdejmując słuchawki -Misiek, już dojechaliśmy-zdziwiła mnie tym jak do mnie powiedziała. Znaczy zawsze tak do mnie mówi gdy jesteśmy sami, ale nie przy innych- Zamknąłeś się we własnym świecie? -Nie-pokręciłem przecząco głową- Dlaczego Misiek? Jeszcze usłyszą-wyszeptałem -Nie usłyszą, bo już wyszli. Dalej ruszaj się- nim się obejrzałem wyszła już z wozu. Po chwili też byłem już na zewnątrz. Ruszyliśmy do knajpy „Burger”. Już kiedyś tu byłem z rodzicami. Mają całkiem dobre jedzenie. Weszliśmy do środka. Wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca. A ja i As nie mamy swojego- I co teraz?- zapytała i się rozejrzała-Nie ma już wolnych krzeseł. -To usiądź mu na kolana- powiedział Mieczyk. Wymieniłem spojrzenia z As. Lekko się zarumieniła- Chyba, że któreś z was będzie stać. Ale będzie to dziwnie wyglądać. -Dobra-powiedziała po chwili Astrid. Chwyciła mnie za rękę i posadziła na wolnym miejscy przy stole i usiadła na kolana. Trochę się dziwnie czułem, bo wszyscy się na nas spojrzeli. Nie tylko nasi przyjaciele. Ludzie siedzący przy innych stolikach też. Z wahaniem położyłem swoją rękę na jej tali. Tak po prostu, żeby nie spadła czy coś. Oparła się lekko o mnie -Ooo, jak słodko razem wyglądacie-powiedziała Hedera Posłałem jej mordercze spojrzenie. Już więcej się nie odzywała. Spojrzałem na chłopaków. Szymon, Mieczyk, Śledzik i Rafał siedzieli spokojnie, ale Tomek wyglądał jakby coś się w nim gotowało. Podeszła do nas kelnerka. Miała czerwony T-shirt, czarne spodnie i biały fartuch przewieszony w pasie. Z tego co zauważyłem to każdy pracownik tutaj tak się ubiera -Co państwu podać?-zapytała i uszykowała notes i długopis do zapisania -Każdemu frytki i burger-odpowiedziałem -Coś do picia?- spojrzałem na wszystkich. Nagle Mieczyk wystrzelił z odpowiedzią -Piwo!-wszyscy na niego dziwnie spojrzeliśmy- No co? Przecież nikt z nas nie kieruje. -Czyli burger z frytkami dla każdego i dzban piwa czy dwa? -Dwa- powiedziałem. Zapisała i odeszła teraz tylko czekać. Rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim i o niczym. Tylko Tomek się nie odzywał. Patrzył co jakiś czas na mnie z furią w oczach, ale udawałem, że tego nie widzę. Ciekawe o co mu chodzi. Kelnerka przyniosła nam nasze zamówienie. Mieczyk nalał każdemu piwo. Ja musiałem jeść jedną ręką, bo drugą wciąż trzymałem As -Przeszkadzam ci?- zapytała. Pokręciłem przecząco głową -Nie, poradzę sobie- uśmiechnąłem się do niej. Wstała -Idę się przewietrzyć. Trochę duszno się zrobiło. Zaraz wrócę- powiedziała i poszła. Tomek także wstał i poszedł za nią. Nie podoba mi się to. Wziąłem kolejną frytkę do buzi -No stary- zaczął Szymon- Ktoś chce ci poderwać laskę. -Ile razy mam powtarzać? Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi- powiedziałem z oburzeniem i wziąłem duży łyk piwa -Ja bym powiedziała, że to coś więcej niż przyjaźń. To jest mił..- nie dałem jej dokończyć -Przyjaźń. Nic więcej. Tak trudno zrozumieć?-zapytałem i przewróciłem oczami. Spojrzałem w stronę gdzie poszła Astrid i Tomek. Akurat na tamtej ścianie jest wielka szyba. Widziałem przez nią As i Tomka. Co on robi? Przycisnął As do ogrodzenia i się do niej dobiera- Co jest?- szepnąłem do siebie. Było widać, że ona się opiera i stara się go odepchnąć. O nie, ja tego tak nie zostawię. Wstałem i szybko ruszyłem w stronę wyjścia. Wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Jeszcze mnie nie zauważyli -Pocałuj mnie, a nikt się nie dowie- powiedział do niej cicho, ale wystarczająco głośno żebym usłyszał -Weź od mnie te brudne łapska, baranie. Nie dotykaj mnie!-powiedziała z furią. Podszedłem do nich i poklepałem Tomka po ramieniu. Odwrócił się w moją stronę. Jak na razie postaram się być spokojny -Możesz mi powiedzieć co tu się dzieje?-zapytałem krzyżując ręce na ramionach -A co cię to obchodzi? Nie twój interes- powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby -Może nie mój, ale As jest moją przyjaciółką i chce jej pomóc- spojrzałem na nią. Uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością i powoli stanęła po mojej lewej stronie -Przyjaciółce? Ja bym powiedział, że to chyba coś poważniejszego-wyciągnął telefon i pokazał mi zdjęcia jak się całuję z As. Zabije go -Skąd to masz?-coś we mnie pękło. On tylko parsknął. Podszedłem do niego, chwyciłem obiema rękoma jego koszule i przycisnąłem do ogrodzenia- Skąd to masz? -Stary, mogliście się bardziej ukryć-zaśmiał się. Jeszcze mocniej go przycisnąłem do ogrodzenia- Nie było was jakiś czas. Poszedłem was szukać, a tu patrz. Taka ciekawa sytuacja. Szkoda nie było robić zdjęcia. Mi Astrid też się podoba. Pomyślałem, że jeśli zrobię kilka fotek to zrobię mały szantażyk i będzie moja- już miałem mu przyłożyć, ale moją rękę zatrzymała As. Odwróciłem się w jej stronę -Zostaw. To nic nie da. Niech sobie pokazuje te zdjęcia. Prędzej czy później i tak się dowiedzą. Chodź, takimi matołami się nie przejmuj-puściłem go Astrid pocałowała mnie w policzek i zaciągnęła do środka. Znów mi usiadła na kolana. Wciąż byłem lekko podenerwowany. Znów położyłem rękę na jej tali. Ona ją chwyciła i ścisnęła. Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie. Jak wszyscy zjedli zapłaciliśmy i poszliśmy do vana. Weszliśmy do środka. Tym razem Astrid usiadła obok mnie. Znów wyjąłem słuchawki i telefon. Puściłem muzykę i jedną ze słuchawek dałem As. Trzymamy się teraz za ręce. Już nie ważne czy ktoś nas nakryje czy nie. As się trochę przysnęło i się we mnie wtuliła. Nie przeszkadza mi to oczywiście. Niech się dzieje co ma dziać. Rozdział 8 'Perspektywa Astrid' Kilka tygodni później… Teraz w szkole wszyscy już wiedzą, że ja i Czkawka jesteśmy parą. Tomek faktycznie wstawił te zdjęcia do Internetu, ale trudno. Wyszło nam to nawet na dobre. Mnie już nie podrywają w szkole żadni chłopacy, ale na mieście czasami się zdarzy. Szybko ich spławiam. Za to Czkawkę przestały już męczyć inne dziewczyny, ale wciąż wzdychają gdy go widzą. Jest teraz dwudziestominutowa przerwa w szkole. Stoję pod dużym oknem na końcu korytarza, bo tu się zawsze spotykam z moją paczką. Po krótkiej chwili przyszli wszyscy czyli Szpadka, Hedera, Mieczyk, Śledzik, Sączysmark i Czkawka. Właśnie nie ma Czkawki. Rozejrzałam się po korytarzu. Nigdzie go nie widzę. Nagle coś mnie przytuliło od tyłu i pocałowało w policzek. Często lubi mnie tak witać z zaskoczenia. -Cześć- odwróciłam się do Czkawki przodem i go pocałowałam -Oj, no proszę was. My tu jesteśmy- powiedział z oburzeniem Sączysmark. Odsunęłam się od niego. Objął mnie w tali i przycisnął do swojego boku -To dziś mamy upragniony Bal Wiosenny!- powiedziała podekscytowana Hedera. Dziś odbywa się w naszej szkole bal z okazji kończącej się wiosny. Niedługo początek lata i zakończenie szkoły. Każdy chłopak stara się zaprosić jakąś dziewczynę. Kilku nawet starało się zaprosić mnie, ale zawsze odmawiałam. Czkawka mnie jeszcze nie zapytał, jestem ciekawa czy w ogóle to zrobi -As, mogę z tobą porozmawiać?- spojrzałam na Czkawkę i przytaknęłam. Odeszliśmy kawałek na bok. Chwycił mnie za ręce i wziął kilka głębokich wdechów. Spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko, ale on tego nie zrobił. Coś chce powiedzieć i nie wie jak. Cały on. Jesteśmy ze sobą prawie miesiąc, a on się prawie w ogóle nie zmienił -To o czym chciałeś porozmawiać?-zapytałam spokojnie. Jeszcze mocniej ścisnął moje dłonie i przybliżył się do mnie -O mnie, to znaczy o tobie, to znaczy o nas- zaczął się plątać. O nas? On chyba nie chce ze mną zerwać. Tylko nie to- Przepraszam, po prostu nie wiem jak zapytać-zapytać? Kamień spadł mi z serca -Pytaj śmiało. Możesz pytać o co chcesz- położyłam mu dłoń na policzku. Chyba go to trochę uspokoiło -Na początek chciałbym cię przeprosić, że tak późno o to pytam. Więc, Astrid. Pójdziesz ze mną na Bal Wiosenny?-uśmiechnął się niepewnie, a na mojej twarzy malował się za to chytry uśmieszek. Zdjęłam dłoń z jego policzka i on puścił z uścisku drugą. Położyłam ręce na biodrach -No nie wiem. Już kilku chłopaków mnie zaprosiło- mina mu natychmiast zrzedła. Zrobiło mi się go trochę żal -Och, rozumiem. No trudno-powiedział smutnym i się od mnie odwrócił. Zaczął iść, ale chwyciłam szybko jego dłoń i zatrzymałam. Odwrócił się w moją stronę. Wspięłam się na palce i go pocałowałam -To, że mnie zaprosili to nie oznacza od razu, że się zgodziłam. Ale na twoje zaproszenie odpowiem. Tak, chcę iść z tobą na Bal Wiosenny- przytuliłam się do niego mocno. Kilka dziewczyn, co stały niedaleko nas, westchnęło -Dziękuję. A teraz muszę już iść. Odwiozę cię do domu- cmoknął mnie w policzek i szybkim krokiem szedł przez korytarz. Wróciłam do reszty -Co chciał?-zapytała Szpadka -Nic takiego- uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. Nie chciałam im mówić, że zaprosił mnie teraz na bal, bo uznaliby, że to dziwne. Tak trochę późno. Do balu zostało zaledwie kilka godzin Pożegnałam się z wszystkimi i poszłam pod klasę. Oparłam się plecami o ścianę i czekałam na dzwonek. Po skończonej lekcji szybko udałam się w stronę wyjścia. Gdy byłam już na zewnątrz zaczęłam się rozglądać za autem Czkawki. Nigdzie go nie widziałam. Pewnie już pojechał. Chciałam już iść, ale przed mną stanęło białe BMW. A jednak. Miał przyciemniane szyby i jedna z nich zsunęła się w dół. Moim oczom ukazał się Czkawka. Wyszczerzył białe zęby w uśmiechu, a przeciwsłoneczne okulary dodawały mu tajemniczości. -Może gdzieś panią podwieźć?-zażartował. Zaśmiałam się i usiadłam na miejscu obok kierowcy. Włączył jakąś muzykę. Chwilę jechaliśmy w ciszy, którą przerwałam -Przyjedziesz po mnie?-zapytałam. Spojrzał na mnie i się uśmiechnął -Jasne. O dziewiętnastej może być?- uniósł jedną brew. Przytaknęłam -Tak. Tylko ubierz się jakoś. Jakaś koszula czy coś, ale krawata nie musisz. -Dziękuję, bo nawet gdybyś chciała to bym go nie założył- parsknął- nie ma gorszej rzeczy. -Przesadzasz-szturchnęłam go lekko w ramię. Zaśmiałam się. Resztę drogi przejechaliśmy w ciszy. Podjechaliśmy pod mój dom. Wychyliłam się i pocałowałam go w policzek-Dziękuję. Nie spóźnij się. -Jak się uda to będę wcześniej. Pa- wyszłam z auta i ruszyłam do domu Plecak zostawiłam w korytarzu. Później go wezmę. Poszłam do kuchni i zrobiłam sobie kanapkę i nalałam soku pomarańczowego do szklanki. Poszłam do pokoju i włączyłam muzykę. Podeszłam do szafy. Na jej drzwiach na wieszaku wisiała moja nowa sukienka, którą kupiłam gdy byłem ze Szpadką na zakupach. Zdjęłam ją z wieszaka i położyłam ją na łóżku. Ruszyłam powoli do łazienki. Mam jeszcze trzy godziny. W łazience odkręciłam do wanny ciepłą wodę. Wezmę przed balem długą kąpiel z bąbelkami. Po chwili leżałam w gorącej wodzie zanurzona po szyję. Przymknęłam powieki. Po prawie godzinie wyszłam z wanny. Szybko się wytarłam. W międzyczasie umyłam włosy. Szybko wysuszyłam je suszarką i jak na razie zostawiłam rozpuszczone. Później coś z nimi zrobię. Założyłam szlafrok i usiadłam przed lustrem. Wypuściłam głośno powietrze. -Dobra, jakiś lekki makijaż chyba nie zaszkodzi-powiedziałam do siebie Tak naprawdę to niewiele zrobiłam jeśli chodzi o makijaż. Podkreśliłam tylko oczy kredką i pomalowałam usta błyszczykiem. Mam jeszcze trochę czasu. Wyszłam z łazienki i poszłam do pokoju. Podeszłam znów do szafy i zaczęłam szukać butów, które będą mi pasowały do sukienki. Trampki, nie. Baletki, też nie. Pozostają mi tylko moje jedyne, czarne szpilki. Noszę je tylko na jakieś specjalne okazje. W sumie bal jest taką okazją. Wyjęłam je z szafy i położyłam obok łóżka. Zdjęłam szlafrok i założyłam sukienkę. Jest granatowa do połowy uda, bez ramiączek i ma czarny, szeroki pasek na tali. Jest przylegająca więc podkreśla to i owo. Przejrzałam się w dużym lustrze, które jest od wewnętrznej strony drzwi mojej szafy. -Świetnie-szepnęłam i uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. Zostało mi pół godziny. Szybko poszłam do łazienki. Teraz czas na włosy. Rozczesałam je i splotłam je w luźnego i lekko potarganego koka. Usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Już? Jak? Ale szybko minęło-Otwarte!- wydarłam się z pokoju. Usłyszałam zamykanie drzwi. Poszłam do pokoju wzięłam szpilki w ręce i pobiegłam się przywitać. Od razu wiedziałam, że to Czkawka. Miał na sobie czarne męskie rurki, białą koszulę i czarną marynarkę. Gdy mnie zobaczył to się szeroko uśmiechnął. Podeszłam do niego po drodze zakładając na nogi szpilki. W nich byłam wzrostu Czkawki. -Hej. Fajnie wyglądasz-powiedziałam i cmoknęłam go w policzek -Dzięki. Ty wyglądasz przepięknie- zaczął jeździć po mnie wzrokiem od góry do dołu i na odwrót. Uśmiechnęłam się. Podszedł do drzwi i je otworzył-Jedziemy? -Jasne- wyszliśmy z domu i wsiedliśmy do jego auta. Jestem ciekawa jak to będzie wyglądać. Co roku jest to samo więc pewnie nie będzie wielkiego zaskoczenia. I tak samo jak co roku będzie wybierany król i królowa balu- Ciekawe kogo teraz wybiorą. -Hm?- spojrzał na mnie i podniósł jedną brew -No króla i królową. Ciekawe kto to będzie w tym roku- wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu -Mam nadzieję, że nie ja. Znając te dziewczyny z młodszych klas pewnie będą głosować na mnie. Wtedy zrobię tak jak co roku. -Czyli wyjdziesz?- przytaknął- Pamiętam jak w zeszłym roku cię poprosili na scenę. Czekali chyba z piętnaście minut, a ty sobie po prostu zniknąłeś. -Nie podoba mi się takie coś-wzruszył ramionami- W tym roku zrobię to samo jeśli znów wypadnie na mnie. -A jeśli wypadnie też na mnie? Wtedy też uciekniesz?-zapytałam z chytrym uśmiechem. Nie za bardzo bym chciała zostać królową balu. Chyba, że Czkawka będzie królem. Tylko pod tym wyjątkiem, ale pewnie nie wypadnie na mnie. I byłoby dobrze -Wtedy ewentualnie zostanę- powiedział. Dojechaliśmy właśnie na miejsce. Wyszedł z auta i podszedł do drzwi od mojej strony. Wysiadłam z auta i chwyciłam go za rękę. Po chwili byliśmy na ustrojonej sali gimnastycznej. Bo gdzie indziej zorganizować taki bal dla całej szkoły? Po jakimś czasie tańczenia z Czkawką i z kilkoma innymi chłopakami przyszedł czas na ogłoszenie wyników króla i królowej balu. Szukałam wzrokiem Czkawki. Stał tuż przy wyjściu. Pewnie żeby w razie co szybko się ulotnić. Podeszłam do niego. -A ty co? Już chcesz uciekać-położyłam ręce na biodrach, a on tylko przewrócił oczami -Ja tylko jestem gotowy do ucieczki. Chcesz możemy wyjść stąd razem. Co ty na to?- zapytał z chytrym uśmiechem -Ekhem. Przepraszam. Proszę o chwilę uwagi-zaczął nasz dyrektor, który stanął na scenie-Podliczyliśmy już wasze wszystkie głosy. Już wiemy kto zostanie tegoroczną parą królewską Balu Wiosennego!- wszyscy zaczęli klaskać. Dyrektor otworzył kopertę gdzie znajdowało się imię i nazwisko zwycięzców. Obok niego stanęła jakaś uczennica. Miała w rękach dwie poduszki, na których znajdowały się korony- Naszym królem zostaje… cóż można było się tego spodziewać… -Spadam-powiedział krótko Czkawka i nim zdążyłam zareagować już nie było go na sali. Wyszłam za nim na korytarz -Czkawka, zaczekaj-podeszłam do niego. Chwyciłam go za ręce i spojrzałam mu w oczy- Chodź no. Nie bądź taki. To twój ostatni rok w tej szkole. -Nie chcę, As. Już wolę zostać tu z tobą-powiedział i przycisnął mnie do ściany. Zrobiło mi się gorąco. Zbliżył się i mnie pocałował. Odwzajemniłam gest. Położył ręce na mojej tali, a ja oplotłam ręce wokół jego szyi. Przycisnął mnie bardziej do siebie. Wplotłam palce w jego włosy i pogłębiłam pocałunek. Odsunęłam się lekko od ściany. Jedna z jego dłoni powędrowała na moje łopatki i powoli zjeżdżała co raz niżej. Przeszedł mnie przyjemny dreszcz- Kocham cię, wiesz?- wymruczał gdy się od niego oderwałam na chwilę. Patrzyłam mu prosto w oczy -Wiem, bo ja ciebie też- teraz to ja go pocałowałam. Przeniósł ręce na moje uda. Nagle usłyszałam jak ktoś z hukiem wybiega na korytarz. Odsunęliśmy się od siebie jak oparzeni. Niedaleko nas stała Hedera -Tu jesteście- podeszła do nas i chwyciła za nadgarstki. Zaczęła ciągnąć w stronę Sali. Wymieniliśmy zdziwione spojrzenia- Nasza królewska para sobie stoi na korytarzu i się obściskuje, super-mruknęła raczej do siebie -Jak to królewska para?-zadziwił się Czkawka- As też wybrali? -A ty co myślałeś? Jesteście idealną parą, a cała szkoła o was wie. Więc to było do przewidzenia-wciągnęła nas na salę. Natychmiastowo wszyscy na nas spojrzeli. Nastała chwila ciszy i wszyscy zaczęli klaskać. Hedera wepchnęła Czkawkę na scene -Nie pozwalaj sobie-warknął i podszedł do dyrektora- Miejmy to za sobą-mruknął. Uczennica, która trzymała korony podeszła do niego i założyła mu koronę. Później to samo było ze mną. Chwyciłam Czkawkę za rękę. Ludzie zaczęli klaskać -A teraz czas trochę zwolnić tępo. Specjalnie z dedykacją dla naszej pary królewskiej- powiedział DJ. Zeszliśmy ze sceny. Wszyscy połączyli się w pary i zaczęli tańczyć wolnego. Czkawka stanął przed mną i wyciągnął do mnie rękę -Można prosić, Wasza Wysokość?- zaśmiałam się i podałam rękę -Oczywiście- zaciągnął mnie na sam środek. Położył ręce na tali i przyciągnął do siebie. Ja położyłam dłonie na jego szyi. Poruszaliśmy się powoli na boki- Kto by pomyślał, nie? -No-westchnął- Nigdy nie chciałem zostać królem balu, ale skoro ty jesteś królową to czemu nie? -Nie cieszysz się?-zapytałam z udawanym zaskoczeniem. Przybliżył swoją twarz do mojej. Poczułam jego oddech na moich ustach -Cieszę się i to bardzo. Moja królowo- pocałował mnie. Wszyscy wokół zaczęli klaskać, a niektórzy chłopacy nawet gwizdać. Odsunęliśmy się od siebie. Popatrzyłam mu w oczy i szeroko się uśmiechnęłam, a następnie mocno go przytuliłam. Uważam, że to najlepszy bal na jakim kiedykolwiek byłam. Rozdział 9 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Cała zabawa skończyła się o 22:00. W przerwie gdy nie tańczyłem ustaliłem z As, Szpadką, Śledzikiem, Sączysmarkiem, Hederą i Mieczykiem, że wszyscy przychodzą dziś do mnie. Robimy sobie mały maraton filmowy. Dziewczyny cały czas namawiały na Igrzyska Śmierci. W końcu wszyscy się zgodzili. Właśnie wchodzimy do mojego domu. Przynajmniej ja i As, bo reszta zaraz przyjedzie. Pojechali do swoich domów żeby się przebrać. Weszliśmy do mojego pokoju. Zdjąłem marynarkę i zawiesiłem ją na wieszaku w mojej szafie. As ściągnęła szpilki i rzuciła się na łóżko. Zacząłem rozpinać guziki od mojej koszuli, a Astrid nie odrywała od mnie wzroku. -Co się tak patrzysz, co?-zapytałem i starałem się opanować śmiech. Zdjąłem koszulę i zacząłem szukać jakiegoś T-shirta -Nie mogę? Lubię na ciebie patrzeć- założyłem niebieski T-shirt i wyjąłem jeszcze z szafy szary dres z wąskimi nogawkami i obniżonym krokiem. Takie mi się najbardziej podobają. Przewróciłem oczami i poszedłem do łazienki. Po krótkiej chwili wróciłem już całkowicie przebrany. As ciągle leżała na moim łóżku tak jak wcześniej. Położyłem się obok niej -Tak mi się coś przypomniało- położyłem ręce pod głowę i spojrzałem na nią. Ona trzymała splecione ręce na brzuchu -Co takiego? Mam się zacząć bać?-zapytała i patrzyła na mnie z lekkim przerażeniem -Odzyskam kiedykolwiek swoją koszulkę?- zaśmiałem się. Odetchnęła z ulgą i sama się zaśmiała -Nie. Jest bardzo wygodna i idealnie nadaje się na piżamę-położyła głowę na moim ramieniu, a ja ją objąłem w tali. Leżeliśmy tak w ciszy aż zadzwonił dzwonek. Chciałem wstać, ale Astrid mi na to nie pozwoliła. Położyła mi ręce na ramionach i przycisnęła do łóżka -As, daj mi otworzyć drzwi- nic na razie nie powiedziała i się na mnie położyła. Jest lekka więc nie jest to problem -Nie, ale jeśli będą na tyle mądrzy to sami sobie otworzą drzwi- spojrzała na mnie, a następnie na moje usta. Pocałowała mnie. Kolejny dzwonek. Znów chciałem wstać-Nigdzie nie idziesz. Sami wejdą. -A jak wejdą, to też do mojego pokoju i zobaczą co robimy. Okej, wiedzą, że jesteśmy parą i w ogóle, ale nie muszą wiedzieć co robimy-powiedziałem spokojnie. Przewróciła oczami i przeturlała się na bok. Wstałem i wyszedłem z pokoju. Moich rodziców na szczęście nie ma. Mają wrócić dopiero za kilka dni więc mam wolny dom, a ja nigdy nie przepuszczam takiej okazji. Zawsze musze kogoś zaprosić. Nie zawsze są to jakieś imprezy. Czasami jest tak jak dziś. Przyjaciele, jakieś chipsy lub popcorn, coś do picia i jakiś film. Uwielbiam spędzać z nimi wolny czas, a zwłaszcza z As. Otworzyłem drzwi. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu stali tam wszyscy-Cześć, wchodźcie- wpuściłem ich do środka. Właśnie zauważyłem, że Sączysmark ma jakąś większą torbę-Smark, co to jest? -A takie coś żeby nam nudno nie było-szeroko się uśmiechnął. Rozpiął torbę, a moim oczom ukazało się kilka zgrzewek z piwem. Pacnąłem się ręką w czoło- Co ty sobie myślałeś? Że będziemy tylko żreć chipsy i pić cole czy coś takiego? -Dobra, nie ważne. Idźcie na górę po schodach i drugie drzwi na prawo. Jest tam mała salka kinowa. Ja z As zaraz przyjdę- przytaknęli głowami. Poszedłem do swojego pokoju. Astrid ciągle leżała na łóżku- Ej, leniuszku. Wstawaj i idziemy oglądać film. Chcesz jakieś ciuchy na przebranie? -No, daj coś. Zaczyna mnie denerwować ta sukienka- powiedziała i wstała z łóżka. Ja podszedłem do szafy i wyciągnąłem biły T-shirt i krótkie czarne spodenki. Podałem jej. Powinna sobie do mnie przynieść kilka swoich ciuchów żeby przynajmniej dobrze pasowały. Odwróciłem się do niej plecami żeby nie podglądać. Kiedy indziej sobie popatrzę. Mimo to bardzo mnie korci żeby spojrzeć-Czkawka- powiedziała cicho -Tak?-zapytałem wciąż się nie odwracając -Musisz mi rozpiąć sukienkę- powiedziała najzwyczajniej w świecie. Odwróciłem się do nie, a teraz ona stała do mnie tyłem. Podszedłem do niej i chwyciłem za zamek-Nie wiem jak ja to założyłam- zacząłem rozpinać sukienkę. Wstrzymałem powietrze i przymknąłem oczy starając się opanować huczące myśli w mojej głowie-Coś nie tak? -Nie masz stanika- powiedziałem cicho -Nie mam, bo ta sukienka jest tak zaprojektowana, że jest wszyty w materiał. Teraz rozpinaj dalej no. Nie ma czasu. Rozpiąłem sukienkę do końca, ale nie puściłem jeszcze materiału. Chciała już odejść kawałek od mnie, ale na to nie pozwoliłem i przyciągnąłem ją do siebie. Jedną ręką wciąż trzymałem materiał, a drugą położyłem na jej odsłoniętych plecach i przesunąłem na brzuch. Zacząłem całować jej szyję. -Przestań- wyszeptała. Jednak nie zareagowałem. Odwróciła się do mnie przodem i pchnęła mnie do tyłu. Przycisnęła do siebie materiał sukienki-Powiedziałam przestań. -Przepraszam-podrapałem się z tyłu głowy- dałem się ponieść chwili. -Dobra, rozumiem. Teraz się już obróć-zrobiłem jak kazała . Po krótkiej chwili stała już przebrana przed mną. Położyła swoje dłonie na moich policzkach. Uśmiechnęła się słodko. Wspięła się na palce i mnie delikatnie pocałowała-Kocham cię. -Ja ciebie też. Chodźmy już do nich- chwyciłem ją za rękę i wyszliśmy z pokoju. Gdy byliśmy już pod drzwiami powiedziałem- Sączysmark przyniósł piwo. -Fajnie, przynajmniej nie będzie nudno- zaśmialiśmy się i weszliśmy do środka- Cześć wszystkim. Usiedliśmy na ogromnej kanapie w samym jej rogu. Astrid usiadła obok mnie i się do mnie przytuliła. Objąłem ją ramieniem. Sączysmark rozdał każdemu piwo, a Mieczyk włączył film. Mieliśmy oglądać Igrzyska Śmierci, ale tak się nie stało. Włączyli horror. Fajnie, przynajmniej Astrid się do mnie mocniej przytuli. Film był dość ciekawy, ale nie dla dziewczyn, bo teraz mnie bolą wszystkie żebra. As może na taką nie wygląda, ale ma mocny uścisk. Teraz lecą te Igrzyska. Wszyscy jesteśmy po kilku piwach. Swoją dłoń przeniosłem na jej biodro. Jak tak teraz myślę. To ona jest idealna. Świetna figura, wysportowana, miła, odważna, uczuciowa, kochana. Wiem o niej wszystko, a nie. Jednak nie. Jedyne czego o niej nie wiem to jest to jak zachowa się podczas naszego pierwszego razu. Może najwyższy czas się przekonać? Spojrzała akurat na mnie. Chwyciłem ją za biodra i przyciągnąłem do siebie. Usiadła mi okrakiem na kolanach i oplotła ręce na mojej szyi. Namiętnie ją pocałowałem. Jedną rękę ciągle trzymałem na jej biodrze, a drugą wsunąłem jej pod koszulkę. Zacząłem głaskać ją po plecach. Na początku zdziwiłem się gdy nie poczułem żadnego paska pod jej łopatkami. Ale po chwili przypomniałem sobie, że nie ma na sobie górnej części bielizny. Ucieszyłem się na tę myśl. -Ej, ziomeczku- powiedział Mieczyk. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie i na niego spojrzeliśmy-głodny jestem. -Już wszystko zżarliście?- zaśmiałem się. On tylko przytaknął-Zobacz, może w kuchni coś znajdziesz. -Dzięki- usiadł na brzegu kanapy i chciał wstać, ale mu nie wyszło. Leży sobie teraz twarzą do ziemi. Podniósł jedną rękę-Ej, stary… ta podłoga jest bardziej miękka niż kanapa. Mogę pożyczyć?- wszyscy popadli w śmiech. Śledzik zaczął się tak śmiać, że sam spadł z kanapy -Jasne, tylko nie zapomnij oddać-Mieczyk wstał powoli i bardzo chwiejnym krokiem wyszedł z salki. Astrid się do mnie przytuliła. Po kilku minutach wrócił Mieczyk, ale bez jedzenia. Zdziwiło mnie to, bo w kuchni jest strasznie dużo jedzenia -Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja idę do domu-podrapał się po głowie i spojrzał na miejsce w którym wcześniej leżał-Podłogo, chodźmy. -Mieczyk ma racje. Powinniście już iść- powiedziała As odsuwając się lekko od mnie i spojrzała po twarzach reszty. Wstali mozolnie z kanapy i ruszyli w stronę wyjścia. Zrobiliśmy to samo. As śpi dziś u mnie. W sumie to się bardzo cieszę. Zaczęli powoli wychodzić. Astrid właśnie żegnała się z Hederą. Zaczęły cicho mówić, ale i tak słyszałem o czym -A ty czemu nie idziesz do domu?- spytała Hedera na progu drzwi, a na jej twarzy pojawił się chytry uśmiech -No wiesz- As przejechała palcem po klamce- śpię dziś u niego. -Tylko śpisz?- zachichotała. As przybliżyła się do niej bardziej i szepnęła jej coś na ucho, ale togo już nie usłyszałem. Astrid zamknęła drzwi i poszła w stronę kuchni. Poszedłem za nią i oparłem się o stół. Otworzyła lodówkę i wyjęła kolejne dwa piwa -Jeszcze ci nie mało?-zapytałem z uśmiechem. Podeszła do mnie i wcisnęła mi w dłoń jedną z butelek, ale ja odłożyłem ją na blat i położyłem ręce na jej biodrach. Otworzyła butelkę i wzięła kilka łyków, a następnie też ją odstawiła. Położyła mi ręce na ramionach-To co? Idziemy spać- cmoknąłem ją w policzek i ruszyłem w stronę mojego pokoju. Ona szybko do mnie podbiegła i podłożyła mi nogę. Upadłem jak długi. Cicho jęknąłem i przeturlałem się na plecy. Podpierałem się łokciami. As usiadła mi okrakiem na udach -Żadne spać. Mam ochotę na robienie czegoś ciekawszego niż spanie- schyliła się i zaczęła szeptać- Znam taką ciekawą grę. Tylko na dwie osoby- wyszczerzyłem zęby w uśmiechu. Chyba wiem o co jej chodzi, ale chcę to od niej usłyszeć -Ja nie znam raczej żadnej gry na dwie osoby. Wytłumaczysz mi o co chodzi? Rozdział 10 'Perspektywa Astrid' Uśmiechnęłam się zawadiacko i namiętnie go pocałowałam. Odwzajemnił pocałunek. Niestety się od mnie odsunął. -Daj mi chociaż wstać- zaśmiał się. Wstałam z niego, a on natychmiast stanął obok mnie. Położyłam mu ręce na szyi, a on na mojej tali i mnie do siebie przycisnął. Przybliżył swoją twarz do mojej. Czułam jego ciepły oddech na policzku- To jak się gra? -Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? To z chęcią ci pokażę- nasze wargi się zetknęły Wsunął swoje ręce pod moją koszulkę i delikatnie jeździł nimi po moich plecach. Przeszedł mnie przyjemny dreszcz. Podskoczyłam i oplotłam go nogami w pasie, a on szybko przeniósł ręce na moje uda żeby mnie podtrzymać. Powoli ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju. Nie przestawaliśmy się całować. Wszedł do pokoju i przymknął drzwi. Położył mnie delikatnie na łóżku. Klęczał nad mną, a łokciami podpierał się nad moją głową. Zaczął całować moją szyję. Ja szybko sięgnęłam końce jego koszulki i zwinnym ruchem ją z niego zdjęłam. Dopiero po chwili cała zabawa się rozkręciła… Rano… Obudziłam się z bólem głowy. Otworzyłam leniwie oczy i uświadomiłam sobie, że to nie mój pokój. Poczułam jeszcze, że coś, a raczej koś przytula mnie od tyłu. Dotknęłam dłoni tego kogoś, która leżała na moim biodrze. Ale chwila… gdzie są moje ubrania? O boże! Już pamiętam. Czyli to nie był sen. Delikatnie zdjęłam dłoń mojego chłopaka z mojej tali. Usiadłam i zakryłam swoje nagie ciało kołdrą. Spojrzałam na Czkawkę. Słodko sobie spał. Oparłam głowę o zagłówek łóżka i zaczęłam głęboko oddychać. -Nie, to..- szepnęłam do siebie. Czkawka zaczął coś mruczeć pod nosem. Otworzyłam oczy i spojrzałam na niego. Zacisnął powieki i obrócił się na drugi bok, plecami do mnie. -Jeszcze dziesięć minut- powiedział i zasłonił się kołdrą po czubek głowy -Leż sobie, leż-powiedział cicho patrząc się tępo w ścianę przed sobą -Co?-przewrócił się teraz na plecy i podparł łokciami -Nic.. po prostu nie mogę za bardzo uwierzyć, że to się stało- powiedziałam nie patrząc na niego. Kątem oka zauważyłem, że usiadł. Westchnął. Nagle położył ręce na moich ramionach i mnie położył. Znajdował się teraz nad mną -Co się stało to się nieodstanie. Ja tam nie żałuję ani chwili-pocałował mnie. Nagle usłyszeliśmy jak drzwi wejściowe trzasnęły. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie. Nagle zza drzwi dobiegł nas krzyk. -Czkawka!- od razu poznałam ten głos. To był tata Czkawki. Spojrzałam na niego z przerażeniem. Przeturlał się na plecy i usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Wstał i szybko ubrał swoje spodnie dresowe, które leżały na ziemi. -Zaczekaj. Zaraz przyjdę- powiedział i się delikatnie uśmiechnął. Dodał po chwili ciszej- Mieli wrócić za kilka dni. Wyszedł z pokoju i zamknął drzwi. Ja siedzę na tym łóżku jak głupia i zakrywam się kołdrą. Mam nadzieję, że Czkawka jakoś zatrzyma swoich rodziców i oni tu nie wejdą. Poza tym raczej nie mają powodu. Znów usiadłam i oparłam się o zagłówek łóżka. Jedną ręką przeczesałam włosy do tyłu. Jestem ciekawa o czym tam rozmawiają. W sumie to nie do końca chcę wiedzieć. Oj, chyba są blisko drzwi. Zaczęłam słyszeć jak rozmawiają. -Czkawka, daj mi zanieść to do twojego pokoju- odezwał się jego tata. Oj, nie dobrze. Bardzo źle. Jeszcze bardziej przycisnęłam do siebie kołdrę -Nie, tato ja sobie poradzę. Wiem jak to podłączyć- zaprotestował. Błagam, Czkawka zrób coś. Serce bije mi jak szalone. -To chodź. Zrobimy to razem. Wiesz, jak syn z ojcem- Stoik namawiał dalej. O drzwi coś uderzyło. Pewnie Czkawka uderzył plecami. Klamka zaczęła się poruszać. -Tato, nie! Nie możesz tam wejść!-uniósł głos Czkawka. Wiem, że nie da za wygraną, ale jego ojciec jest jednak silniejszy. -A to czemu? Ukrywasz coś?- w tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się z impetem. W mgnieniu oka cała zakryłam się kołdrą i położyłam się. Nie wierze, nie wierze, nie wierze. To tylko sen. Proszę żeby to był sen-Co to ma znaczyć? Astrid odkryj się. -Nie-powiedziałam. Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty żeby się ruszyć z miejsca dopóki jego tata nie wyjdzie z pokoju i nie zamknie za sobą drzwi. -Wiesz tato- Czkawka zaśmiał się nerwowo- też bym wolał żeby ona tam została. -Dlaczego przecież ma na sobie ubrania, prawda? Nie widzę problemu-nastała niezręczna cisza. O boże, chyba się domyślił. Nie dobrze. Usłyszałam trzaśnięcie drzwi. -Możesz już się odkryć- powiedział Czkawka. Wysunęłam głowę zza kołdry i ponownie usiadłam. Schowałam twarz w dłoniach. Czkawka usiadł obok mnie i objął ramieniem-Będzie dobrze. Jakoś z tego wybrnę. -Nie ty tylko my. To nie tyczy się tylko ciebie- spojrzałam na niego. Zmarszczyłam brwi on uśmiechnął się i mnie pocałował. Wstał z łóżka i założył brązowy T-shirt. -Ubierz się lepiej. Zawiozę cię do domu- westchnął i wstał z łóżka. Niestety muszę ubrać sukienkę. Nie będę chodziła w krótkich spodenkach Czkawki. Ubrałam się szybko. Podał mi moje szpilki, które szybko założyłam na nogi. Podszedł do mnie i położył ręce na mojej tali. Przyciągnął mnie do siebie- Kocham cię. Bez względu na to co zaraz będę musiał usłyszeć od swoich rodziców. -Ja ciebie też- cmoknęłam go w policzek i się uśmiechnęłam- Ale zanim odwieziesz mnie do domu to razem posłuchamy twoich rodziców. -Oho, już widzę ten wykład- zaśmialiśmy się. Chwyciłam go za rękę i wyszliśmy z pokoju. W jadalni siedzieli jego rodzice. Starałam się ukryć moje zdenerwowanie. Tata Czkawki gestem ręki pokazał krzesła przed sobą. Wymieniliśmy spojrzenia i usiedliśmy na wskazane miejsca. Wciąż trzymaliśmy się za ręce, a ja ściskałam jego tak mocno, ze się dziwie, ze mu jeszcze ręki nie połamałam-Więc?-zaczął spokojnie -Chcieliśmy z wami na poważnie porozmawiać- odezwała się mama Czkawki, Valka. Jedyne na co teraz patrzę to stół. Nie mam jak na razie zamiaru patrzeć na coś innego. Valka westchnęła głośno- No dobrze. Może zacznijmy od tego, że.. -Pewnie, że jesteśmy za młodzi. Że mogą być z tego konsekwencje-wtrącił się Czkawka- A ja wam powiem tyle, że możemy robić co chcemy. -Czkawka, proszę cię masz dopiero dziewiętnaście lat, a Astrid osiemnaście-powiedziała spokojnie jego mama-Chcielibyście zostać rodzicami w tym wieku? Proszę, posłuchajcie. Astrid?-zapytała z nadzieją. Podniosłam na nią wzrok. Uśmiechnęła się wdzięcznie- Jesteście jeszcze młodzi, to fakt. Ale macie szkołę i swoje problemy. Nie chcemy ze Stoikiem żebyście mieli jeszcze na głowie dziecko. Astrid twoi rodzice też by nie chcieli. -Ale to to nasza sprawa. Jesteśmy dorośli- warknął Czkawka. Jego ojciec uderzył pięścią w stół. Podskoczyłam lekko i spojrzałam z lekkim przerażeniem na niego. -Nie pyskuj mi tu! Dopóki mieszkasz pod moim dachem masz się trzymać moich zasad- syknął. Gdybym mogła to bym teraz zniknęła. Czkawka tylko parsknął. -Jak chcesz to mogę się wyprowadzić. Żaden problem- spojrzałam na niego kątem oka. Wzruszył obojętnie ramionami -Czkawka, nie chcemy żebyś się wyprowadzał. Nie chcemy tego. My tylko chcemy twojego dobra- powiedziała spokojnie- Waszego dobra. Postawcie się na naszym miejscu. -Myślę, że twoja mama ma racje- powiedziałam cicho do Czkawki. Wzięłam głęboki oddech-Chcę już jechać do domu. -Jasne. Chodź- powiedział. Pociągnął mnie za rękę w stronę drzwi i rzucił do rodziców przez ramię- Niedługo będę. Wyszliśmy z domu i po chwili byliśmy w drodze do mojego domu. Przymknęłam oczy i oparłam głowę o zagłówek siedzenia. Jak tak pomyśleć to nie żałuję ani jednej chwili. Kocham go. To była najcudowniejsza noc w moim życiu. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. Czkawka chwycił moją dłoń. Otworzyłam oczy i spojrzałam na niego. Uśmiechnął się. Przypomniało mi się nagle, że jutro idę na zakupy z Hederą i Szpadką. Może chłopacy też pójdą? Przynajmniej Czkawka. -Czkawka- zaczęłam. Spojrzał na mnie-umówiłam się z dziewczynami, że jutro idziemy na zakupy. -I co w związku z tym?- puścił moją dłoń i teraz dwie ręce trzymał na kierownicy -Pomyślałam, że mógłbyś pójść z chłopakami razem z nami. Co ty na to? -Misiek, ja nie nadaję się na zakupy- zaśmiał się cicho -To ja z dziewczynami pochodzę po sklepach, a wy pójdziecie do jakieś restauracji i razem wszyscy zjemy obiad. Dobra? -No okej. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. Jakiś czas później już byłam w swoim domu. Leżę na łóżku i słucham muzyki. Nie wiem co mam teraz ze sobą zrobić. Nic mi się nie chce. Cały czas myślę o Czkawce i o tym co się stało. Nigdy tego nie zapomnę. Rozdział 11 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Wstałem o dziewiątej. Za godzinę mam być po Astrid. Nie lubię chodzić na zakupy, a zwłaszcza z dziewczynami, bo zajmuje to dwa razy więcej czasu. No trudno. As mówiła, że ja z chłopakami pójdziemy odo jakieś restauracji i będziemy na nie czekać, ale mi się tak nie wydaje. Na pewno będą nas wykorzystywać żeby nosić im te ubrania i buty. Powoli zszedłem z łóżka, przeciągnąłem się i poszedłem do łazienki. Wziąłem prysznic, umyłem zęby i te sprawy. Wróciłem do pokoju i przebrałem się. Wyszedłem z pokoju i ruszyłem do kuchni. Zjadłem dwie kanapki i wypiłem kawę. Mam jeszcze sporo czasu bo jeszcze pół godziny. Nic się raczej nie stanie jak będę wcześniej. Wyszedłem z domu i po chwili byłem już w drodze do As. Kilkanaście minut i już byłem na miejscu. Wysiadłem z auta i podszedłem do drzwi. Zapukałem i otworzył mi tata Astrid. Uśmiechnąłem się i wpuścił mnie do środka. -Dzień dobry- przywitałem się -Dzień dobry, Czkawka- odpowiedział. Popatrzył na mnie. Mam dziwne przeczucie, że zaraz się coś stanie. Wskazał ręką na kanapę w salonie- Usiądziesz? Jesteś może głodny? -Em, nie. Już jadłem śniadanie-powiedziałem i usiadłem na wskazanym przez niego miejscu. On usiadł naprzeciwko mnie na wielkim, czarnym fotelu. Oparł się i splótł razem ręce. Ja też się wygodnie oparłem i jedną rękę położyłem na oparciu kanapy, a drugą położyłem na udzie. Czuje się trochę niezręcznie -Jak ci minął ten weekend?- zapytał nagle. Spojrzałem na niego. Teraz pozostaje pytanie czy wie co się stało na początku weekendu. Jeśli tak to po mnie. Muszę jakoś odejść od tego tematu -Całkiem dobrze, a panu?-uśmiechnąłem się niepewnie -Też dobrze. Astrid ostatnio u ciebie spała-ciągną dalej-prawda? -Tak, ale nic nie robiliśmy. Tylko jak reszta sobie poszła to obejrzeliśmy jeszcze jeden film, a później poszliśmy spać- starałem się zachować spokój i obojętną minę. Uważnie mi się przyjrzał. Proszę, powiedzcie, że on nic nie wie -Na pewno tylko to robiliście?- odsuną się od oparcia-Twoi rodzice do mnie dzwonili i dowiedziałem się, że.. -Jestem!-krzyknęła Astrid zbiegając ze schodów. Dziękuję! Szybko obróciłem głowę w tamtą stronę. Podeszła do drzwi i zanim je otworzyła wzięła swoją torebkę- Idziemy? -Jasne- wstałem z kanapy i skierowałem się do pana Hofferson- Miło się z panem rozmawiało. Do widzenia. -Do widzenia- mruknął. Wyszliśmy z jej domu i poszliśmy do auta -O czym gadaliście?-zapytała gdy już jechaliśmy. Mocniej ścisnąłem ręce na kierownicy -O niczym ważnym- odpowiedziałem spokojnie. Nawet na nią nie patrzyłem- Ile macie zamiar chodzić po tych sklepach?-zapytałem zmieniając temat -Nie wiem. Zależy ile kupimy. Jeśli w ogóle coś kupimy. -Proszę się. Dobrze wiem, że coś kupisz. I to nie mało-powiedziałem i dodałem cicho pod nosem- Oby tyle żeby do auta mi się zmieściło. -Słyszałam- uderzyła mnie lekko w ramię- Jeśli dużo kupię to będziesz musiał mi pomóc to wszystko nieść. -Powiedziałem ci już. Nie chce chodzić po sklepach i ty dobrze o tym wiesz. Znając życie jeszcze mi coś kupisz. -A żebyś wiedział. Musisz jakoś wyglądać, kochaniutki- spojrzałem się na nią jak na wariatkę. Ona się tylko zaśmiała -A teraz jakoś nie wyglądam? -Wyglądasz, ale jak będziesz miał coś nowego to nic ci nie zaszkodzi. -Wiesz co? Mi wystarczy to co mam w szafie. Nie potrzebuje mieć na co dzień nowej bluzki czy butów. Nigdy nie zrozumiem dziewczyn- powiedziałem. Właśnie dojechaliśmy na parking. Zauważyłem auto Mieczyka i zaparkowałem obok. Wyszliśmy z auta. Hedera, Szpadka, Mieczyk i Sączysmark czekali już na nas przed wejściem- Idziemy? -Dobra to mi idziemy po żarcie i czekamy na was, a wy sobie idziecie za zakupy-powiedział Sączysmark -To wy nic jeszcze nie wiecie?-zapytała Hedera -Ale co?-odezwał się Mieczyk i podrapał się po policzku -Już rozumiem-ciągnęła Hedera- Zjemy wszyscy razem, ale po zakupach. My nie damy rady nieć tego wszystkiego. -Wykiwałaś mnie- powiedziałem z oburzeniem do Astrid- Jak mogłaś, co? -Oj no przepraszam. Nie było innego sposobu żeby cię tu zaciągnąć- podeszła do mnie i położyła ręce na mojej szyi-Spędzimy trochę czasu razem. -Razem. Dodaj do tego jeszcze kilkanaście toreb z zakupami i resztę paczki-zaśmiałem się. Pocałowałam mnie i szybko poszła do dziewczyn, które weszły już do środka. Spojrzałem na chłopaków- To musimy iść. Im szybciej to się skończy tym lepiej. Weszliśmy do środka. Zobaczyłem, że dziewczyny już wchodzą do jednego ze sklepów. No to zaczyna się mania kupowania. Po dwóch jak nie trzech godzinach ja, Mieczyk i Sączysmark byliśmy obładowani torbami. Ja miałem chyba z pięć toreb na jednej ręce i pięć na drugiej i trzymałem jeszcze jedno pudełko z butami. Sączysmark miał dwie torby na jednej ręce i trzy na drugiej, ale za to trzy pudła z butami, a biedny Mieczyk miał najwięcej. Trzy pudełka z butami i po pięć siatek na każdej ręce. Szpadka trochę tego pokupowała. -Astrid! Ile jeszcze tych sklepów?-zawołałem. One się odwróciły w naszą stronę i podeszły do nas -Już ostatni. Wymiękasz?- zapytała z drwiącym uśmiechem -Szczerze? To tak. Mam już dość i jestem głodny- powiedziałem 'Perspektywa Astrid' Jak tak pomyśleć to już trochę łażą z tymi torbami. Na ich szczęście został tylko jeden sklep. Powinni dać radę, ale Mieczyk wygląda jakby miał się zaraz przewrócić. Wytrzyma. Podeszłam do dziewczyn i spojrzałam jeszcze przez ramię na chłopaków. -Ej, dziewczyny- zaczęłam-popatrzcie na nich. Wszystkie się zatrzymałyśmy i spojrzałyśmy na chłopaków. Mieczyk zaczął chodzić jak pijany, bo pudełka z butami zaczęły mu spadać. Nogi mu się poplątały i upadł. Wszystkie zaczęłyśmy się śmiać. Czkawka i Sączysmark tak samo. Niestety oni też nie mieli szczęścia. Czkawka potknął się o jedno pudełko i upadł kawałek dalej, a Sączysmark potknął się o nogi Czkawki. Razem z dziewczynami śmiałyśmy się jak głupie, chłopacy zwijali się ze śmichu na podłodze. Kilka ludzi się zatrzymało i patrzyło na nich. Podeszłyśmy do nich i pomogłyśmy im wstać i zebrać wszystkie zakupy. Teraz część z nich niosłam też ja i dziewczyny. -Chyba sobie odpuścimy ten ostatni sklep- powiedziała Hedera -Masz racje chodźmy to wszystko odłożyć do samochodów i pójdziemy coś zjeść- powiedział Czkawka. Poszliśmy na parking- Sączysmark, w tylnej kieszeni spodni mam kluczyki od auta. Podaj mi je-Czkawka nie mógł ich wyjąć, bo trzymał to co wcześniej, a Sączysmark trochę mniej-Sączysmark! To nie jest kieszeń od moich spodni! Trochę niżej, pacanie! -Sorki, nie wściekaj się- powiedział Smark i otworzył auto. Chłopacy wszystko sprawnie włożyli do bagażników. Tym razem już nie poszliśmy do żadnych sklepów. Wybrali, że idziemy do Sphinx’a. Całkiem fajnie, bo dawno w nim nie byłam. Weszliśmy do środka i akurat było miejsce na sześć osób. Każdy z nas zamówił sobie sharme na dwa smaki. Siedzieliśmy i rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim i o niczym. Niestety Hedera musiała zacząć temat, który chciałam zostawić w spokoju. -A co w końcu robiliście jak poszliśmy do domu po wieczorze filmowym u Czkawki?- zapytała i wzięła łyk soku. Zaczęłam krztusić się kawałkiem mięsa. Czkawka poklepał mnie po plecach -Ej, spokojnie- zwrócił się najpierw do mnie, a później do reszty-Nic takiego. -Ja jednak uważam, że coś między wami zaszło- odparła Hedera. Opadła się wygodnie i skrzyżowała ręce. Na jej twarzy, tak jak każdego prócz mnie i Czkawki, pojawił się chytry uśmieszek -Nic nie zaszło, jasne? Oglądaliśmy jeszcze jeden film i poszliśmy spać- powiedział stanowczo Czkawka. Dobrze, że chociaż on potrafi zachować spokój. No może nie do końca. Spuściłam głowę, bo chyba zaczęłam się rumienić. Pod stołem chwyciłam dłoń Czkawki i mocno ścisnęłam -Poszliście spać dopiero po tym jak… -Mieczyk!- warknął Czkawka- Koniec tematu. Nic nie było i już. Na szczęście już później do tego tematu. Gadaliśmy o szkole, która niedługo się kończy. Niestety Czkawka już z niej wychodzi. To jego ostatni rok, a ja muszę jeszcze rok się uczyć. Miejmy nadzieję, że przez to nasze relacje się nie zmienią. Gadaliśmy też o wakacjach. Już mamy nawet plany jak spędzić je razem. W końcu został już tylko miesiąc. Strasznie szybko leci ten czas. Gdy zjedliśmy to zapłaciliśmy i poszliśmy do samochodów. Czkawka mnie odwozi. Nie ma wyboru, bo nie zabiorę się z tyloma torbami sama. -I nie było tak źle, prawda?-zapytałam gdy byliśmy już blisko mojego domu -Nie. Tylko się wywaliłem z chłopakami w centrum galerii i ludzie się parzyli na nas jak na idiotów, ale to przecież nic takiego- powiedział sarkastycznie-O, i jeszcze zaczęli podejrzewać że ze sobą spaliśmy. To nic takiego. Na takie zakupy mogę chodzić codziennie. -Dobra, te akurat może nie były najlepsze. Obiecuję, że pójdziemy niedługo na kolejne, ale lepsze. Co ty na do?- zapytałam -Przez najbliższy miesiąc nie pokaże się w żadnej galerii. Właśnie!-powiedział- jednak mi niczego nie kupiłaś. -Jesteś tego taki pewien?-spojrzałam na niego z chytrym uśmiechem, a na jego twarzy malowało się zdziwienie. Otworzyłam swoją torebkę i wyjęłam z niej małe pudełko- Taki mały drobiazg. -Kiedy ty zdążyłaś to kupić skoro cały czas musiałem za tobą chodzić? -To ty jeszcze wielu rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz. -A jednak myślałem, że wszystko- słodko się do mnie uśmiechnął. Jest wspaniały. Zawsze jest przy mnie. Podał mi swoją dłoń, którą ścisnęłam. Przy nim zawsze czuję się bezpieczna. Rozdział 12 Perspektywa Czkawki Odwiozłem ją do domu i pomogłem jej jeszcze zanieść te wszystkie zakupy do jej domu. Wróciłem do auta i po kilkudziesięciu minutach byłem już u siebie. Zabrałem jeszcze to pudełko, które dostałem od Astrid. Na szczęście rodziców nie ma w domu. Mam chwilę spokoju. Poszedłem do pokoju i położyłem się na łóżku. Chwilę przewracałem pudełko w rękach aż w końcu je otworzyłem. Był w nim srebrny zegarek. Całkiem ładny. Założyłem go na nadgarstek i ustawiłem godzinę. Ciekawy prezent. Wziąłem laptopa z szafki, która stała obok łóżka i wszedłem na Facebook’a i Skype’a. Cała paczka była aktywna i tu i tu. O, dzwonią. Odebrałem. -No cześć- powiedziałem. Włączyliśmy kamerki- Dzięki Astrid za prezent. -Nie ma za co. Mam nadzieję, że się podoba- uśmiechnęła się -I to bardzo. Wciąż się zastanawiam kiedy go kupiłaś. -Pamiętasz jak.. -O co chodzi? Jaki prezent? Też mi coś kup-odezwał się Mieczyk -Mieczyk, jak chcesz mogę ci coś kupić. Musisz tylko zasłużyć-powiedział Smark -A co musze zrobić? -Ej, kupcie mu może coś, ale za nic, bo nam zaraz oszaleje- odezwał się Śledzik. Wszyscy wybuchliśmy śmiechem. Od Mieczyka dało się słyszeć jakieś stukanie. Spojrzałem na jego ikonę. Nie było go widać w kamerce, bo gdzieś poszedł. -Ej, gdzie Mieczyk?-zapytałem z lekkim niepokojem -Czekajcie, pójdę do jego pokoju- powiedziała Szpadka. Po chwili od mieczyka było słychać-Mieczyk! Co ci odbija! -Siostra, podaj mi szybko te nożyczki-wyło widać jak z dołu Mieczyk podnosi rękę, a Szpadka podała mu nieduże nożyczki. Usłyszałem jakby jakiś materiał się rozrywał -Co wy tam robicie?-zapytała As. Szpadka przybliżyła się do kamerki brata -Jak nasi rodzice to zobaczą to on wyleci z domu-zaśmiała się. Spojrzała na brata przez ramię i później znów w kamerkę-Wiecie gdzie można kupić jakiś tani dywan? -Dywan? Co on zrobił?- zapytałem powstrzymując śmiech. Inni jednak tego nie potrafili -Sączysmark! Patrz, to moja koleżanka. Zapomniałem zabrać ją z domu Czkawki więc wziąłem ze swojego- powiedział Mieczyk wstając z podłogi i pokazując wycięty kwadratowy kawałek dywanu. Nie wierze, że to zrobił- Podłogo, przywitaj się. -Szpadka dawałaś mu coś?- zaśmiałem się jak reszta -Ja nic!-zaprotestowała-Sam musiał coś wziąć, ale nie widzę tu niczego takiego -Stary, po co mi twoja koleżanka dywan?-zapytał Sączysmark. On o mało co z krzesła nie spadł. Dobrze, że ja leże na łóżku. -A no wiesz. Chcę dostać prezent więc pokazałem wam moją nową przyjaciółkę-uśmiechnął się szeroko- Od dziś będziemy zawsze razem. -Ej, nie wiem jak wy, ale ja się chyba położę. Jestem zmęczony- powiedziałem- Te zakupy to męcząca rzecz. -Kotek, to jeszcze nic. Pod sam koniec roku zabiorę cię na takie zakupy, że będziesz błagał o żebyśmy przestali. To było nic-powiedziała Astrid. Widziałem, że na jej twarzy maluje się chytry uśmieszek. -Już się boję. Może dziwnym trafem zachoruje w ten dzień- zaśmiałem się- Lecę. Pa. Rozłączyłem się. Zamknąłem laptopa i włączyłem muzykę. Opadłem na materac i zamknąłem oczy. Jestem padnięty. Zakupy to nie taka ciekawa sprawa. Jak dziewczyny mogą poświęcać na to tyle czasu? To wcale nie jest interesujące! Nigdy ich nie zrozumiem. Jutro szkoła. Wypadałoby zrobić jakieś lekcje czy coś, ale mi się nie chce. Jak raz nie zrobię to nic się nie stanie. Otworzyłem na chwilę oczy żeby zobaczyć która godzina. Mamy 20:00. Szybko mija ten czas. Wstałem powoli z łóżka i podszedłem do szafy. Wyciągnąłem jakieś luźne dresy. Przebrałem się w nie. Zostałem bez koszulki. Dziś się chyba położę wcześniej spać. Wsunąłem się pod kołdrę i wziąłem telefon do ręki. Trzymam go i się na niego patrzę. Jakbym czekał na nie wiadomo co. Nagle zabrzęczał. Wiadomość od Astrid. As: Przyjedziesz po mnie jutro? ;) Ja: Jasne. O tej co zwykle? As: Tak. A co teraz porabiasz? '' ''Ja: Leżę już w łóżku. Jestem zmęczony. As: To do ciebie nie podobne. Ale połóż się już. Nie będziesz mi marudził na przerwach, że zmęczony jesteś :P Ja: Bardzo śmieszne xd dobranoc kochanie '' ''As: Dobranoc, kocie ;* I tak się skończyła rozmowa. Odłożyłem telefon na szafkę i jeszcze bardziej przykryłem się kołdrą. Jest mi zimno i ciepło. Chory jestem czy co? Mam nadzieję, że nie. Słyszę zza drzwi, że moi rodzice jeszcze nie śpią i oglądają coś w salonie. A ja nie wiem co mam ze sobą zrobić. Chce mi się spać i nie chce mi się. Boże, zaczynam histeryzować jak jakaś dziewczyna. Sam siebie nie poznaję. -Te zakupy źle na mnie wpływają-powiedziałem do siebie. Położyłem się na brzuchu i wsunąłem ręce pod poduszkę. To był niezapomniany weekend. A zwłaszcza chwile spędzone z As. Może nie wszystko doskonale pamiętam, ale jakieś momenty zostały w mojej głowie. Jutro szkoła. Ciekawe czy będzie coś ciekawego. Zasnąłem.Rano obudził mnie mój budzik. Leżałem w tej samej pozycji jak zasnąłem. Jak zawsze w tygodniu powoli poszedłem do łazienki, wróciłem do pokoju i się przebrałem. Poszedłem do kuchni. W sumie... nie jestem głodny. Poszedłem po plecak i wyszedłem z domu do mojego auta. Po tych kilkunastu minutach byłem już pod domem Astrid. Właśnie wsiadała do auta. Cmoknęła mnie w policzek. -Hej-przywitała się -Hej. Masz wszystko?-zapytałem. Pamiętam jak kiedyś byliśmy pod samą szkołą, a jej się przypomniało, że nie wzięła telefonu i kilku książek. Szybko pojechaliśmy z powrotem. Spoźniliśmy się trochę na nasze lekcje, ale to nic. -Tak, mam wszystko-odpowiedziała. Uśmiechnąłem się i ruszyliśmy-Fajnie, że założyłeś-wskazała na mój nadgarstek. -A czemu miałbym nie zabierać?-wzruszyła ramionami-Podoba mi się i to bardzo. Pasuje też do wszystkiego. -To się ciesze. -Co masz pierwsze? -Historia. Nic nie umiem. A ty? -Trening-odpowiedziałem. Wjechaliśmy na parking i szybko zaparkowałem auto -Trening? Nie masz lekcji?-zdziwiła się -Nie. Nie ma pani od fizyki więc mamy godzinę wolną. Ja ją postanowiłem wykorzystać na trening. -Kto jeszcze będzie? -Nikt. Będę sam, ale to nie szkodzi. Muszę przemyśleć też kilka spraw-odparłem -Jakich? Jeśli mozna wiedzieć. -Później ci powiem-wyszliśmy z auta i weszliśmy do szkoły. As poszła w stronę sali historycznej, a ja sali gimnastycznej Wszedłem na salę. Plecak odłożyłem na ławkę. Zdjąłem tylko bluzę i zostałem w luźnym T-shircie. Poszedłem po kilka piłek do kosza. Przytachałem sobie cały kosz piłek. Co mi tam. Wziąłem pierwszą i ustawiĺem się na lini gdzie rzut jest za trzy. Wycelowałem i rzuciłem. Czysty. Poszedłem po kolejną piłkę. Trenując potrafię się rozluźnić. To mnie uspokaja. Tak samo jak przebywanie z As. Kocham ją, a ona kocha mnie. Po tym co się ostatnio stał myślę, że się bardziej zbliżyliśmy. Albo nie? Nie wiem. Mam mieszane uczucia. Kolejny trafiony rzut. Najgorsze jest to, że jej rodzice, a przynajmniej jej tata o tym wie. Mam nadzieję, że jak kolejny raz się z nim zobaczę to nie będzie poruszał tego tematu. O boże! A jeśli ona jest w ciąży? Upuściłem piłkę i podszedĺem do ławki. Powoli się na nią osunąłem. Oparłem łokcie na udach, a palce wplotłem we włosy i zacisnąłem a pięści. -Nie, nie, nie-szeptałem do siebie-Błagam... niech tak się nie stanie... Mimo to jeśli nawet jest w tej ciąży to jej nie zostawię. W końcu to byłaby po części moja sprawka. Trzeba wierzyć, że tak nie jest. Po szkole zabiorę ją do siebie i musimy poważnie porozmawiać. Rozdział 13 'Perspektywa Astrid' Poszłam na historie. Udało mi się ominąć pytanie. Reszta lekcji minęła mi tak samo jak pierwsza. Nudno i nudno. Nic nowego. Czekam teraz przed wyjściem ze szkoły na Czkawkę. Miał mnie odwieźć do domu, ale go nie ma. Od piętnastu minut. Zadzwoniłam do niego. Odebrał po trzech sygnałach. -No gdzie ty jesteś?-zapytałam ze złością -Na sali gimnastycznej- odparł sucho. Coś musi być nie tak. -A co ty tam robisz? Poszedłeś w ogóle na lekcje? -Nie…musiałem sporo pomyśleć. O sobie, o tobie, o nas. O tym co było, jest i może będzie-powiedział. Zaczynam się trochę niepokoić. -Czkawka, idę do ciebie-postanowiłam. Weszłam szybko do szkoły i wręcz biegłam przez korytarz -Nie, Astrid. Proszę cię. Wracaj do domu-powiedział zatroskanym głosem. Nie to na mnie nie działa Rozłączyłam się. Z impetem wbiegłam do sali. Czkawka siedział w pierwszym rzędzie na trybunach i miał podciągnięte kolana pod brodę. Patrzył się tępo przed siebie. O co chodzi? Może to ja zrobiłam coś nie tak? Rzuciłam plecak na podłogę i podbiegłam do niego. Przytuliłam z całej siły. -Co się stało?-zapytałam cicho -Nic-mruknął. Spojrzał na mnie. Jego wzrok był taki bezuczuciowy. Nigdy go takiego nie widziałam- Po prostu dużo myślałem. Aż za dużo. -Można wiedzieć o czy? Czkawka, powiedz mi. Nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć jak jesteś taki przygnębiony- chwyciłam jego dłoń w swoje i mocno ścisnęłam-Proszę. -To.. em.. nie czujesz się ostatnio, no nie wiem, inaczej niż zwykle? W sensie od piątku?-zapytał patrząc teraz na mnie z troską. Nie rozumiem go. Jedną dłonią wciąż trzymałam jego rękę, a druga położyłam mu na policzku -Nie, nie czuję się inaczej. Do czego ty tak w ogóle zmierzasz, co?-uniosłam jedną brew. Wziął głęboki oddech i wstał. Chwycił jedną piłkę leżącą na ziemi i ustawił się pod koszem -No, bo wiesz.. zrobiliśmy coś co może mieć spore konsekwencje. I ja się tymi konsekwencjami przejmuję. I to bardzo-rzucił do kosza, ale nie trafił. Wziął kolejną piłkę -O czym ty…oł, już rozumiem-przygryzłam dolną wargę i przymknęłam powieki On ma rację. Mogą być skutki tego co zrobiliśmy, ale go wyprzedziłam i mogę z ulgą powiedzieć, że ich nie ma. Chyba, że chodzi mu o coś innego. Ale nie sądzę. Byłoby głupio trochę gdybyśmy zaliczyli wpadkę i to w takim wieku. Jeszcze mamy dużo czasu na dzieci. Poza tym…nie wiadomo czy będziemy ze sobą do tego czasu. Ja mam nadzieję, że tak. Kocham go i to właśnie z nim chcę żyć do końca życia. Wyjść za niego. Założyć rodzinę, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Otworzyłam oczy i nie ujrzałam nigdzie Czkawki. Zaczęłam się rozglądać. Spojrzałam za siebie, a Czkawka stał kilka rzędów wyżej niż ja i wpatrywał się w jedno siedzenie. Podeszłam do niego. Chciało mi się śmiać. -Chyba mam jednak za dużo siły-odparł. Chciało mi się śmiać -Jakim cudem ty to zrobiłeś?-zapytałam się i starałam opanować śmiech -Nie wiesz-podrapał się z tyłu głowy- Miałem ochotę się na czymś wyżyć więc wziąłem piłkę i rzuciłem…zdecydowanie za słabe mają te trybuny. -Albo ty masz za dużo tej siły- zaśmiałam się. Wziął piłkę w ręce -Jak myślisz, będą źli?-spojrzał na mnie. Wzruszyłam ramionami -Jeśli dyrektor się dowie to pewnie będzie kazał naprawić albo odkupić- wzruszyłam ramionami- Przecież to tylko jedno siedzenie. -Nie, nie jedno-zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem. O boże, on kiedyś wpakuje się w takie kłopoty, że sobie nie poradzi. Oczywiście będę się starała mu pomóc, ale on czasami mnie zaskakuje. Aż za bardzo -Nie jedno czyli ile tego? -Jakieś trzy…może sześć- zrobiłam wielkie oczy. On jest niemożliwy- No i jeszcze tablica od kosza jest trochę pęknięta z jednej strony, dwie piłki, stojak na piłki i chyba sobie palec zbiłem. -I jak ja z tobą wytrzymuję co?-zaśmiałam się, a on wzruszył ramionami. Przytuliłam się do niego mocno. Odwzajemnił uścisk-Kocham cię, wiesz? -Wiem, ale ja ciebie bardziej. Wracając do tematu. Czy ty.. -Och, tak. Mogę się do ciebie zwracać tatusiu?-zapytałam z sarkazmem, ale on chyba nie zrozumiał. Odsunął się od mnie i spojrzał z przerażeniem w oczach-No co? No żartuję przecież. Nie masz się co martwić, panikarzu. -Astrid, nie strasz mnie tak więcej. To nie jest dla mnie śmieszne. To poważny temat- powiedział z oburzeniem. Zmarszczyłam brwi. Jeszcze bardziej się od niego odsunęłam -Czyli gdybym była w ciąży być mnie zostawił?-moje oczy się zaszkliły -Nie.-zaprzeczył-Astrid, kochanie…nic z tych rzeczy. Ja cię nigdy nie zostawię. A zwłaszcza gdybyś miała jakiś problem. Nie chcę żebyś miała jakiekolwiek problemy. -Ale ty już możesz mieć? Czkawka, nie możesz trzymać wszystkiego dla siebie. Ja też chcę tobie pomagać. Jak cokolwiek cię trapi, bo wtedy nie umiem spokojnie spać, nie potrafię się na niczym skupić. Ja.. -Mi też na tobie zależy, bardzo. Nie chcę cię stracić-przytulił mnie mocno-Chodź, odwiozę cię do domu. -A co ze szkodami, które zrobiłeś, co?-machnął lekceważąco ręką. Zeszliśmy z trybun. Wziął swój plecak a gdy wychodziliśmy z sali podał mi mój. Po chwili już byliśmy w jego aucie. Prawie całą drogę milczeliśmy-Słuchaj, a może wpadniesz do mnie na chwilę, co? Obejrzymy jakiś film, serial. Poróbmy cokolwiek razem. -Dobra-powiedział po chwili namysłu-Ale nie posiedzę pewnie długo. -Dlaczego? Już masz mnie dość?-zapytałam z sarkazmem. Przewrócił oczami i się uśmiechnął -Gdybym miał cię dość to bym cię nie odwoził do domu. Ciebie nigdy nie mam dość. Mogę tak siedzieć z tobą cały czas. Do końca wszystkiego. Bylebyś była ze mną i była szczęśliwa. -Przy nikim nie jestem tak szczęśliwa jak przy tobie-uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie- A wiesz kiedy byłam najszczęśliwsza? -Nie, nie mam pojęcia. Gdy byliśmy na zakupach?-pokręciłam przecząco głową- Na balu? Na zawodach? -Nie. To było niedawno. Dosłownie kilka dni temu-wyszczerzyłam zęby w uśmiechu. Spojrzał na mnie dziwne- Tak, właśnie wtedy. Dobrze myślisz. -Chętnie jeszcze raz bym cię tak uszczęśliwił, ale nie wiem czy powinniśmy. A jeśli tym razem nie będziemy mieli takiego farta? -To mówi się trudno i żyje się dalej. Czym się martwisz? -Jedyną rzeczą, która staje na przeszkodzie jest twój tata-odparł -Mój tata? A co on takiego zrobił? Przecież on o niczym nie wie. Ja nie miałam zamiaru mu o tym mówić, pod żadnym pozorem. -Ty nie, ale moi rodzice już tak-zamarłam-Jak przyjechałem po ciebie gdy mieliśmy iść na zakupy chciał ze mną pogadać. Coś tam chwilę porozmawialiśmy, a on zaczął temat, że ty u mnie spałaś. Nie chciałem się pogrążać więc postanowiłem, że coś zmyślę, bo aż się boję co by mi zrobił gdybym powiedział mu wprost. Powiedziałem więc, że nic takiego nie robiliśmy, że oglądaliśmy film i poszliśmy spać. On za to powiedział, że moi rodzice do niego dzwonili i dowiedział się, że ze sobą spaliśmy. -No po prostu pięknie-poprawiłam grzywkę i westchnęłam cicho- Ale teraz nie ma go w domu i wróci późno. Zdążysz wrócić, a mama jest na wyjeździe z pracy jeszcze na jakieś dwa tygodnie. -Czyli masz wolny dom? -Tak. To co? Zostaniesz na trochę dłużej?-zapytałam z nadzieją -Jasne. Czemu by nie? Skorzystam z okazji-zaśmialiśmy się Rozdział 14 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Siedzimy w salonie i oglądamy film. Astrid oparła głowę o moje ramię, a ja ją objąłem i opuszkami palców jeździłem po jej biodrze. Film jest strasznie nudny. Jakaś para ucieka przed potworami, które strzelają laserami i innymi dziwnymi rzeczami Kiepskie efekty filmowe. Spojrzeliśmy na siebie w tym samym momencie. Szeroko się uśmiechnąłem. Przybliżyła się do mnie i delikatnie mnie pocałowała. Wstała z kanapy i ruszyła w stronę swojego pokoju. -Gdzie idziesz?-zapytałem -Zaraz wrócę-machnęła obojętnie ręka i weszła do swojego pokoju. Nie wiem po co. Zdjąłem swoją bluzę, bo zaczęło się robić gorąco. Wstałem i poszedłem do kuchni. O, jak miło, ze ma w lodówce coś zimnego. Wyjąłem małą butelkę soku i się napiłem. Pustą butelkę wyrzuciłem do kosza. Ktoś wskoczył mi na barana. No oczywiście Astrid, bo kto by inny? Oplotła mnie nogami w pasie, a ja złapałem ją za uda żeby nie spadła-A ty co podkradasz picie? -Gorąco mi-powiedziałem kręcąc się w kółko -Dlatego poszłam się przebrać-odparła. To dlatego poszła do pokoju. No jasne. Mogłem się przecież domyślić-Chcesz to zdejmij koszulkę. -Gdybyś ze mnie zeszła to może bym to zrobił, ale nie jest mi na tyle ciepło-zeskoczyła ze mnie. Obróciłem się w jej stronę. Miała na sobie krótkie czarne spodenki i krótką szarą bluzkę odsłaniającą trochę jej brzuch. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko-No nieźle. -Co?-zdziwiła się. Podrzuciłem ją, a ona mnie plotła nogami. Patrzyłem w jej piękne, błękitne oczy. Mój wzrok powędrował teraz na jej usta -Dlaczego mi to robisz?-zacząłem się z nią droczyć. Znów spojrzałem jej w oczy w których malowało się niezrozumienie -Ale o co ci chodzi? Nie rozumiem cię. -Dlaczego się tak ubierasz? Teraz jeszcze więcej facetów będzie się na ciebie ślinić-pocałowałem ją szybko w usta-Musze cię trzymać bliżej siebie. Nikt nie może mi ciebie zabrać. -Nie masz się co martwić. Ja kocham tylko ciebie i jestem tylko twoja-namiętnie mnie pocałowała. Zacząłem powoli iść w stronę salonu. Odsunęliśmy się od siebie-Ubrałam się tak, bo mi gorąco. -Jestem aż tak gorący, że musisz się rozbierać?-uniosłem jedną brew. Oboje się zaśmialiśmy. Pokręciła przecząco głową -Nie, nie jesteś. Chociaż zależy od sytuacji-ponownie mnie pocałowała -Tak? A jakiej na przykład?-wzruszyła ramionami. Nagle uśmiechnęła się zawadiacko -Na przykład…-ciągnęła i złapała za kołnierz mojej koszulki-…na przykład po wieczorze filmowym. -Naprawdę?-szeroko się uśmiechnąłem-Mam być jeszcze raz tak gorący? A może jednak mniej żebyś mi się tu nie ugotowała-pocałowałem ją. Mieliśmy iść do salonu? To mała zmiana planów. Zacząłem iść w stronę jej pokoju. Ale na początek przycisnąłem ją do ściany. Zacząłem całować jej szyję, a ona zaczęła ściągać ze mnie koszulkę. Po chwili już jej nie miałem. Znów pocałowałem ją w usta. Pocałunki z każdą chwilą stawały się dłuższe i namiętniejsze. -Faktycznie mi gorąco-wymruczała pomiędzy pocałunkami. Zaśmiałem się. I nagle trzaśnięcie. Niczym innym jak drzwiami. No pięknie. Już po mnie. To było krótkie, ale bardzo ciekawe życie. Cieszę się, że jakąś jego część mogłem spędzić z Astrid. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie. Oparłem swoje czoło o jej i zamknąłem oczy. Teraz już stała na swoich nogach. Poczułem dłoń na ramieniu i szarpnięcie w tył. Mało co nie upadłem. -Co to ma znaczyć!-syknął. Patrzył na mnie z furią, a ja tylko zmrużyłem oczy. Zaczął się do mnie zbliżać. Jego krok w przód to mój w tył. Spojrzałem przelotnie na Astrid później znów na jej ojca. Stała i patrzyła się na wszystko. Podeszła do niego i obróciła go przez ramię -Zostaw go-powiedziała spokojnie-On nic nie zrobił. -Ale mój coś tobie zrobić-znów spojrzał na mnie. Wyciągną rękę i wskazał na drzwi wyjściowe- Wynoś się. Wynoś się i już nigdy nie pokazuj mi się na oczy. -Bardzo chętnie-mruknąłem. Zacząłem iść w stronę drzwi biorąc i zakładając na siebie moją koszulkę. Wziąłem jeszcze bluzę, a gdy już naciskałem klamkę za drugą rękę chwyciła mnie Astrid -Zostań-powiedziała błagalnym tonem. W jej oczach widziałem smutek. Zmarszczyłem brwi-Proszę cię, Czkawka. -Nie mogę. On mnie tu nie chcę. Nie będę robił już problemu. Przepraszam-powiedziałem i wyszedłem Przystanąłem za drzwiami na chwilę i wziąłem kilka głębokich wdechów i ruszyłem do auta. Po chwili już byłem w drodze do swojego domu. Wiedziałem, że to zły pomysł. To wszystko moja wina. Mogłem to przewidzieć, to było takie oczywiste. Ja zawsze musze mieć pecha. Zawsze musi trafiać na mnie, bo po co na kogoś innego? Najlepiej na takiego Czkawkę, który ma normalne życie, ale gdy wszystko jest wspaniale nagle się psuje. Genialnie. Dojechałem do domu i wszedłem do niego trzaskając drzwiami. Moi rodzice siedzieli w salonie. -Cześć Czkawka-powiedziała mama- W kuchni masz tosty. -Nie jestem głodny- powiedziałem sucho -Stój-odezwał się tata. Przystanąłem i spojrzałem na nich-Co jest? -Nic o czym musisz wiedzieć, jasne? Nie mam humoru na żadne rozmowy. Nie mam już na nic humoru ani ochoty. Jak coś będę u siebie w pokoju-powiedziałem i ruszyłem do swojej samotni. Zrobię tak jak tata Astrid chce. Już więcej nie pokaże mu się na oczy i będzie dobrze. Astrid pewnie jest teraz smutna albo zła. Później do niej zadzwonię lub pogadamy jutro w szkole. Moja mama szybko znalazła się przed mną i mocno mnie przytuliła. Nie odwzajemniłem uścisku. Odsunęła się od mnie i jedną rękę położyła mi na ramieniu, a drugą na policzku -Czkawka, dobrze wiesz, że nam możesz wszystko powiedzieć-powiedziała spokojnie i przeczesała mi kilka włosów za ucho-Chodzi o Astrid? -Nie.-powiedziałem cicho. W sumie to trochę o nią chodzi. Sam już nie wiem co mam myśleć, a w szczególności co mówić. Jestem zły na samego siebie. Odsunąłem się od niej i odwróciłem się. Dodałem cicho- Zostawcie mnie samego. -Czkawka..-odezwała się jeszcze mama, ale więcej nie usłyszałem, bo wszedłem do pokoju Szybko się przebrałem i wskoczyłem pod kołdrę. Wiem, że jest już wcześnie, ale jakoś już nic mi się nie chce. Oparłem się o zagłówek łóżka i wziąłem do ręki telefon. Patrzyłem się bezcelowo w zgaszony ekran. Zadzwonić czy nie? Sam nie wiem. Może ona zadzwoni? Może napisze? Może w ogóle się nie odezwie? Nie da żadnego znaku? Albo to ja źle zrobiłem? Pewnie tak. Mogłem tam zostać. Źle zrobiłem. Powinienem tam z nią zostać bez względu na to co pomyśli jej ojciec. I tak już mam u niego wielkiego minusa. Ekran telefonu się podświetlił. Wiadomość od Astrid. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. As: Przepraszam cię za niego. Nie powinnam cię namawiać. Ja: Nic się nie stało. Powinienem tam zostać. As: Dobrze zrobiłeś, że poszedłeś. Miałam z nim krótką rozmowę. I tak jakoś wyszło, że mu powiedziałam. '' Ja: ''Przecież już wiedział. No, ale dostał potwierdzenie. Nic nie szkodzi. Nie martw się. Będzie dobrze. As: Z tobą zawsze jest dobrze ;* Kocham cię Ja: Ja ciebie też No i na tym się rozmowa skończyła. Jutro szkoła. Nie wiem czy pójdę. Chyba zostanę w domu. Powiem rodzicom, że głowa mnie boli, źle się czuję czy coś takiego. Zawsze działa. Włączyłem telewizję. Nic ciekawego. Jak zwykle z resztą. Jakieś beznadziejne romantyki, komedie. Nie mogą puścić jakiegoś dobrego kryminału? Takie filmy to ja uwielbiam. No proszę. Mówisz i masz. Tylko nie film, a serial. Mój ulubiony „CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Yorku”. Znam już wszystkie odcinki, ale wciąż nie mam dość''.'' -Dobra, koniec tego dobrego-powiedziałem do siebie. Wyłączyłem telewizor i bardziej zakryłem się kołdrą i poszedłem spać. Następnego dnia jak postanowiłem tak zrobiłem. Zostałem w domu. Jest… nie wiem która godzina. Zakryłem się kołdrą po sam czubek głowy. Usłyszałem otwieranie drzwi. Pewnie mama albo tata, ale bardziej obstawiam mamę. -Czkawka, wstawaj. Spóźnisz się do szkoły-tak jak obstawiałem. Mama. Usiadła na krawędzi łóżka i odkryła moją głowę. Przewróciłem się na brzuch i schowałem twarz w poduszce -Nie idę. Źle się czuję-odparłem stłumionym głosem. Westchnęła. Odwróciłem głowę i spojrzałem na nią jednym okiem. Pogłaskała mnie po policzku i lekko się uśmiechnęła -Masz temperaturę?-przyłożyła mi dłoń do czoła-Nie masz. To co ci jest? -Źle się czuję i tyle. -Przyniosę ci herbatę-wstała z łóżka-Mam nadzieję, że tym razem nie udajesz. -Nie. Dzięki, mamo-uśmiechnęliśmy się lekko do siebie. Wyszła z pokoju. Może skoro nie idę dziś do szkoły to może chociaż pojadę odwieźć As do domu? Wiem, że to może wydawać się to dziwne, ale co mi tam. Rozdział 15 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Czekam sobie teraz przed szkołą aż lekcje Astrid się skończą. Nie pisałem do niej, że po nią przyjadę. Taka niespodzianka. Mam jeszcze jakieś piętnaście minut. Wysiadłem z auta i podszedłem do głównych drzwi szkoły. Nie będę wchodził do środka. Rozejrzałem się po parkingu i zobaczyłem czarne, znajome mi auto. Przecież…tata Astrid ma takie. No po prostu pięknie. Rzeczywiście nie mam szczęścia. Odwróciłem wzrok od parkingu i patrzyłem na drzwi. A może to ktoś inny też ma takie auto? Tak pewnie tak. Ale jeśli to jednak on, a czego nie chcę, to oby mnie nie zauważył. Poczułem rękę na ramieniu. Obróciłem się w tą stronę. No jakie ja to mam szczęście. Starałem się ukryć zdenerwowanie. -Dzień dobry-zacząłem spokojnie. Uśmiechnąłem się niepewnie -Dzień dobry, Czkawka. Powiedz, czekasz na coś? Na kogoś?-zapytał równie spokojnie. To nie będzie miłą rozmowa. Ja już to wiem. -Tak-powiedziałem niepewnie i położyłem dłoń na karku-A tak dokładniej to na Astrid. -Na Astrid? To możesz już wracać do domu. Już mamy ustalone, że ją odwiozę do domu-uśmiechnął się szeroko -To skoro jej nie odwiozę to chociaż z nią porozmawiam. To muszę zrobić-powiedziałem sucho. Zmrużył oczy i skrzyżował ręce na piersi -Nic nie musisz. Wracaj już do domu. Nie pozwalam ci się już spotykać z Astrid. Tylko w szkole, nigdzie więcej-zatkało mnie. On żartuje tak? Otworzyłem szeroko oczy. Nie wierze -Nie może pan tego zrobić!-zaprotestowałem- Obydwoje jesteśmy dorośli. Możemy robić wszystko na co mamy ochotę. Czy tego pan chce czy nie. -Mogę robić wszystko co dobre dla mojej córki. Dobrze będzie jak się już nie będziecie ze sobą spotykać. Zakończ to najlepiej jak najszybciej. Dobrze ci radzę-wskazał na mnie palcem Spojrzałem na niego gniewnie. Chciałbym mu teraz wszystko wykrzyczeć co o nim sądzę. Nie zrobię tego, bo to może jeszcze bardziej pogorszyć sprawę. Odwrócił się od mnie tyłem i ruszył w stronę parkingu. Nagle cała złość ze mnie wyparowała. Usiadłem na krawężniku i oparłem łokcie na udach i wziąłem do ręki telefon. Zacząłem się nim bawić. Obracałem i nawet trochę podrzucałem. Ja spadnie i coś się stanie to nic nie szkodzi. Mam trochę kasy to sobie nowy kupię. Usłyszałem dzwonek, ale nadal siedziałem w tej samej pozycji. Czekałem jeszcze chyba jakieś pięć minut. Ktoś do mnie podszedł i pocałował w policzek, a następnie usiadł obok. Nie nikt inny jak Astrid. Spojrzałem na nią i uśmiechnąłem się smutno. Może zrobię jak on chciał? Może tak będzie lepiej? Tylko jak ona to zniesie? -Coś się stało?-zapytała z troską i chwyciła moją dłoń. Przymknąłem powieki, wziąłem głęboki oddech i znów otworzyłem oczy-Czemu cię nie było w szkole? -Trochę źle się czułem. Już wszystko jest okej. Musimy poważnie porozmawiać-Zrobiłem chwilową pauzę- O nas. -O nas? Ale o co chodzi? Coś…coś się stało?-spytała drżącym głosem. To takie trudne. -W sumie to tak-puściłem jej dłoń i schowałem twarz w dłoniach. Powiedziałem prawie niesłyszalnie-Nie możemy być już razem. Przepraszam. -Co? Powtórz, nie słyszałam-położyła mi dłoń na ramieniu. Spojrzałem na nią ze smutkiem -Nie możemy być już razem-powiedziałem drżącym głosem. Do jej oczu zaczęły napływać łzy. Do moich chyba też. Co z tego-Przepraszam. To dla mnie też jest trudne, ale nie możemy-wyszeptałem -Ale dlaczego? Proszę cię, Czkawka. Nie rób mi tego, błagam cię-pierwsza łza spłynęła jej po policzku. Drżącą ręką tarłem tą łzę. -Nie Astrid. Nie możemy. Kiedy indziej ci wytłumaczę. Jeszcze raz przepraszam-już nic więcej nie powiedziała. Ja też Wstałem i szybkim krokiem poszedłem do auta. Po drodze gdy wyjeżdżałem z parkingu spojrzałem jeszcze na ojca Astrid siedzącego w swoim aucie. Miał zadowoloną minę. Parsknąłem. Jestem smutny, bo już mi strasznie brakuje Astrid. Jestem też zły. Na jej ojca. Wygarnął bym mu wszystko, ale nie chcę się poniżyć. Nie mam teraz odwagi spojrzeć jej w twarz. Nie wiem co mam ze sobą zrobić. Nie pojechałem prosto do domu. Podjechałem na stację benzynową i kupiłem sobie coś do picia. A konkretniej piwo i coś mocniejszego. Czasami można. Wszystko już straciło sens. Bo co to jest za życie wiedząc, że nie mogę się spotkać z własną dziewczyną? Poprawka. Już nie jest moją dziewczyną. Wszystko znów moja wina. Jak zwykle. Chyba muszę się do tego przyzwyczaić. Pojechałem już do domu. Wziąłem swoje zakupy i od razu poszedłem do salonu. Położyłem wszystkie butelki na stole przed kanapą na której sobie wygodnie usiadłem. Wziąłem jedną i otworzyłem. Włączyłem telewizor. Nie ważne teraz co leci. Pierwszy lepszy program włączony, jakieś picie i można pogrążyć się w myślach. Tylko jakich? Może zrobiłem to nie dlatego, że on mi kazał. Może dlatego, że jestem tchórzem. Że nie potrafię postawić na swoim? Jestem zwykłym idiotą. Nie mam co robić. Szkoła? Teraz to nie ważne. Zawsze jak tam będę szedł to wszystko tam będzie mi o niej przypominać. Korytarz na którym zawsze chodziliśmy razem. Miejsce naszej paczki pod oknem, parking z którego prawie codziennie zawoziłem ją do domu. Wszystko. Cokolwiek zrobię, cokolwiek pomyślę. Wszystko kojarzy mi się z Astrid. Nie wiem jak długo to wytrzymam. Jeśli… nie jednak nie. -Muszę coś zrobić, bo zaraz zwariuję-powiedziałem do siebie Poklepałem się po udzie i odłożyłem już drugą butelkę po piwie na stół. Wstałem i poszedłem do kuchni. Otworzyłem lodówkę. Nic ciekawego. Jak zwykle. Może mama poszła do sklepu? Zawsze jej mówię żeby mi kupiła cokolwiek. Pamiętam jak byłem mały i miałem manię na punkcie batonów Mars. Gdy mama wracała ze sklepu bez Marsa wpadałem w szał. Uzależniłem się wtedy. A jadłem ich tyle, że sam się dziwie jakim cudem nadal byłem szczupły. Nie było dnia w którym nie jadłbym chyba kilki batonów i wielu innych tuczących, słodkich rzeczy. Uwielbiałem też pizzę. Do teraz ją uwielbiam, ale nie jem jej dużo. Właśnie! Zamówię sobie jakąś. Jedna duża pizza z podwójnym serem, szynką i pieczarkami. Zamówiłem i wróciłem do salonu. Rzuciłem się na kanapę i wziąłem pilota do ręki. Jeździłem po programach w tę i z powrotem. Po jakimś czasie usłyszałem dzwonek do drzwi. Otworzyłem je, a tam dostawca pizzy z moją kolacją. -Dobry wieczór. Pizza „Czapka”, zgadza się?-uśmiechnąłem się słysząc tą nazwę. Zawsze mi się podobały. Chyba je wymyślają żeby poprawić humor ludziom, którym dostarczają pizzę. -Tak. Proszę bardzo-podałem mu pieniądze, a on mi pizzę-Reszta dla ciebie. Zamknąłem drzwi i powróciłem do salonu. Od razu zabrałem się za jedzenie. Uwielbiam ją. Chyba najlepsza ze wszystkich. Może to jedna z tych najzwyklejszych, ale jest najlepsza. Jak miło, jeszcze sos mi przywieźli. Po zjedzeniu niecałej pizzy siedziałem cały czas w salonie. Nie wiem która godzina. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Trzaśnięcie drzwi i śmiechy, które nagle umilkły. Zgaduję, że rodzice. Nawet oni mi o niej przypominają. To była piękna i krótka rozmowa z nimi. I pomyśleć, że kilka godzin przed tym były najpiękniejsze chwile z nią spędzone. -Boże, Czkawka. Czemu tu taki bałagan?-zapytała moja mama. Mówiłem, że rodzice. W sumie to nikt inny raczej by tu nie przyszedł. Nie mają po co. Podeszła do kanapy. Spojrzałem na nią bezuczuciowym wzrokiem-Ile ty żeś tego wypił, co? -Tylko kilka butelek. Nie można? -Nie, nie można. Synu, masz jutro szkołę-odezwał się tata. Przewróciłem oczami i wbiłem wzrok w telewizję -Nie idę jutro do szkoły. I przez najbliższe kilka dni-odparłem. Znów na nich spojrzałem. Wymienili między sobą zdziwione spojrzenia. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Będą się pewnie pytać, kazać mi iść do szkoły. Niczego się nie dowiedzą -Idziesz i koniec-warknął ojciec. Spojrzałem na niego ze znudzeniem -Nie ma mowy. Nie pójdę do tej szkoły, jasne? Nie i koniec-powiedziałem sucho -Jaki jest tego powód? Co się znowu stało?-zapytała spokojnie moje mama i usiadła na kanapie obok mnie odkładając wcześniej na stolik pudełko po niedokończonej pizzy -Nie ważne. Nie mam zamiaru iść do szkoły przez najbliższe dni. Koniec tematu. -Jak chcesz. Jesteś dorosły, ale nie możesz cały ten czas siedzieć w domu. -Jakoś jeśli chodziło o to, że spałem z Astrid to nie zważaliście na to czy jestem dorosły czy nie. Nie rozumiem was. Poza tym gdzie mam iść? Z Astrid się nie spotkam-jak drugi raz wypowiedziałem jej imię coś ukuło mnie w sercu. Mam teraz wyrzuty. Nie chciałem tego. Zepsułem już wszystko -Dlaczego się z nią nie spotkasz?-dopytywała się -Bo nie-warknąłem- Gdzie niby mam iść? -Nie mam pojęcia-wzruszyła ramionami-Może idź gdzieś na miasto? -Świetny pomysł-przyznałem i wstałem z kanapy-To ja idę. Pa. -Czkawka, jest już jedenasta wieczorem. Jutro sobie pójdź. Jest za późno. -Żadne późno-machnąłem ręką-Dla mnie nie. Idę się przejść teraz. Będziemy w kontakcie jak coś. Więcej nie powiedziałem i więcej nie słyszałem. Wyszedłem i skierowałem się w stronę centrum miasta. Może podjadę jakimś autobusem? Chyba jeżdżą jakieś nocne czy coś. Poszedłem na przystanek i na moje szczęście długo nie czekałem. Autobusem jechałem jakieś piętnaście minut zanim dojechałem do centrum miasta. Chodziłem po ulicach bez celu. Gdzie nie gdzie są otwarte jakieś kluby i bary. Nie mam na razie ochoty żeby zajrzeć do któregokolwiek z nich. Może jak już gdy nie będę miał co ze sobą zrobić. Szedłem właśnie dość słabo oświetloną uliczką. Za sobą usłyszałem cicho rozmowy. Dwaj mężczyźni. Będę szedł jak idę. Nic mi nie zrobią. Co tam. Z resztą, co mnie obchodzą jacyś faceci? Nic, a nic''.'' Rozdział 16 'Perspektywa Astrid' Od kilku dni nie wychodzę z domu. Moja mama wróciła w tym czasie. Powiedziałam jej wszystko. Nieźle się zdziwiła, jak ja. Wiedziała, że z Czkawką świetnie mi się układa. Wciąż go kocham i nie wiem dlaczego to zrobił. Jest mi teraz źle i smutno. Nie wiem co robić. Rodzice namawiają mnie żebym poszła do szkoły, żebym się nie przejmowała. Nie da się. Postanowiłam, ż jednak pójdę do szkoły, ale będę go unikać. Z jednej strony nie mam zamiaru go oglądać, chciałabym się jakoś zemścić, ale nie potrafię. Z drugiej chcę go przytulić, znów mieć przy sobie. Wszystko wydaje się takie skomplikowane. Jest rano, akurat godziny gdy muszę wstawać do szkoły. Pójdę, bo w końcu kiedyś muszę. Wstałam leniwie z łóżka i poszłam powoli do łazienki. Zrobiłam tam to co zawsze. Wróciłam do pokoju i się przebrałam. Po chwili znalazłam się w kuchni, ale szybko z niej wyszłam. Nie jestem głodna. Po jakimś czasie już byłam w szkole i czekałam na moją paczkę przyjaciół. Po chwili się wszyscy zjawili. Wszyscy prócz Czkawki. -Hej-przywitałam się cicho. Chyba żadne z nich nie wiedziało o tym co między mną, a Czkawką zaszło -Coś ty taka przygnębiona?-zapytała kładąc mi dłoń na ramieniu. Cicho westchnęłam -Nie ważne. Kiedy indziej wam powiem. Nie mam teraz ochoty o tym rozmawiać. Dziwię się, że Czkawka wam jeszcze nie powiedział. -Nie powiedział nic, bo nie ma go w szkole od kilku dni. Nikt nie wie co z nim jest. Nie odbiera telefonów, nie odpisuje na sms’y. Ie daje znaku życia-powiedział i wzruszył ramionami Sączysmark. Otworzyłam szeroko oczy Jak to nie ma go od kilku dni w szkole? Skoro to on zerwał ze mną chyba nie powinien przechodzić tego tak ciężko jak ja, prawda? Może nie zrobił tego specjalnie? Nie wiem. Muszę się dowiedzieć co się stało. Mam nadzieję, że nic mu nie jest. Napiszę do niego później. Było by miło gdyby odpisał. Albo do niego zadzwonię? Tak, to lepszy pomysł. W ostateczności osobiście do niego pójdę. Ale to już w ostateczności. Po szkole nie poszłam od razu na autobus. Stanęłam przed szkołą i wyciągnęłam telefon. Wysłałam kilka wiadomości, ale nic. Zadzwoniłam. Pierwszy sygnał…drugi…trzeci…czwarty i nic. Zadzwoniłam jeszcze raz. Coś musi być nie tak. Pojechać do niego? Zrobię to wieczorem. Poszłam na autobus. Gdy weszłam do domu od razu poszłam do salonu. Usiadłam na dużej kanapie i patrzyłam się tępo w wyłączony telewizor. Jakoś nie mam na nic ochoty. Nic nie jest już takie samo. Kłóciłam się czasami z Czkawką, ale przecież nie ma związków idealnych. Słyszałam, że związek bez sprzeczek to nie związek. Kochałam go i nadal kocham. Każda spędzona z nim chwila była wspaniała. Każda godzina, minuta, sekunda. Wszystko. A teraz? Teraz jestem sama. Nawet nie wiem co się z nim dzieje, gdzie jest, co robi. Nic. W moich oczach znów pojawiły się łzy. Już wiele ich było od czasu naszego rozstania. Do domu weszli rodzice. Słyszałam jak się z czegoś śmieją. Zawsze się świetnie dogadywali. Były te gorsze i lepsze dni. Kocham ich, oni kochają mnie. Weszli do salonu. A przynajmniej mama. Cicho westchnęła gdy mnie zobaczyła. Przysiadła obok mnie i objęła mnie ramieniem przyciskając do siebie. -Kochanie-zaczęła spokojnie-Nie przejmuj się. Może to nie był akurat ten jedyny? Jesteś wspaniałą dziewczyną. Na pewno znajdziesz kogoś kto cię jeszcze pokocha tak, że straci dla ciebie głowę. -Wiem-odparłam cicho i spojrzałam na nią. Kilka łez spłynęło mi po policzku-Ale to tak strasznie boli-wzięłam poduszkę leżącą obok mnie i rozpłakałam się na dobre. Mama odgarnęła kilka moich włosów za ucho i mocno mnie do siebie przytuliła -Skarbie, nie płacz. Dobrze wiesz, że jak ty płaczesz to ja też. Nie lubię, wręcz nienawidzę gdy cierpisz. Musisz zapomnieć. Przyniosę ci coś ciepłego do picia. Wstała i poszła do kuchni. Zauważyłem, że odkąd Czkawka ze mną zerwał to tylko mama o tym rozmawia. Taty to chyba nie obchodzi. W sumie dobrze. On mnie pewnie nie zrozumie. Mama wróciła po chwili z kubkiem ciepłego kakao. Uwielbiam je. Przyniosła też ciastka. Tackę, na której to wszystko trzymała odłożyła na stolik przed kanapą. Podała mi kubek. Wzięłam go w obie dłonie i wzięłam łyka. -Może obejrzymy razem jakiś film? Jakiś tylko dla nas. Bez taty, bo on musi popracować-szturchnęła mnie lekko w ramię-Albo jakąś komedię! Pośmiejemy się. Wiesz co byłoby najlepsze? -Co?-uniosłam jedną brew i delikatnie się uśmiechnęłam. Prawie niewidocznie -Komedia romantyczna- klasnęła w dłonie i wstała z kanapy. Podeszła do odtwarzacza i włączyła „Love actually”. Świetny film. Usiadła obok mnie i zaczęłyśmy oglądać- Robimy sobie dzisiaj jakiś maraton filmowy? -Jak chcesz-wzruszyłam ramionami-Możemy. Dawno tego nie robiłyśmy. Nasza wspólna „tradycja” poszła w zapomnienie odkąd byłam z… -Oj, nie przejmuj się. Nic się nie stało. Ja miałam też dużo pracy więc i tak byśmy pewnie tego nie robiły. Nic nie szkodzi. -Cieszę się, że znów możemy ze sobą spędzać więcej czasu. Naprawdę mi tego brakowało, mamo. Dziękuję-odłożyłam kubek na stoliczek i mocno ją przytuliłam. Dodałam szeptem-Dziękuję, że zawsze jesteś przy mnie. -Oj córeczko, zawsze będę przy tobie gdy będziesz mnie potrzebować-pogłaskała mnie po włosach. Odsunęłyśmy się od siebie i zaczęłyśmy oglądać dalej film Po skończonym filmie włączyłyśmy kolejny. Tak oglądałyśmy aż do wieczora. Wróciłam do swojego pokoju, szybko odrobiłam lekcje i przebrałam się w piżamę. Wręcz rzuciłam się na łóżko i przykryłam do pasa. Wzięłam do ręki telefon i zaczęłam przeglądać zdjęcia. Zatrzymałam się na jednym. Jest na nim Czkawka gdy siedzimy w parku. Takie od profilu zrobione. Promienie słoneczne akurat idealnie oświetlały jego włosy w nieładzie. Patrzył gdzieś przed siebie. Co to było? Już pamiętam. Jakieś psy ganiające się po łące. Westchnęłam cicho. Tak bardzo mi go brakuje. Chciałabym mieć go teraz przy sobie. Żeby mnie przytulił, pocieszył. Zawsze mówił, że mnie nie zostawi, a teraz co? Jestem sama. Chyba muszę się z tym pogodzić. Odłożyłam telefon na szafkę obok łóżka i bardziej wsunęłam się pod kołdrę. Rano wstałam i od razu poszłam do łazienki. Wzięłam prysznic, umyłam zęby, rozczesałam włosy i spięłam je w koka. W pokoju się szybko przebrałam i po jakimś czasie już byłam w szkole. Postanowiłam dziś być wcześniej. Stoję przy oknie tam gdzie zwykle. Jak miło, bo Hedera też jest wcześniej. -Hej-powiedziała gdy do mnie podeszła. Stanęła obok mnie -Cześć, jak tam? -A dobrze. Słuchaj-zaczęła-Wczoraj coś gadałaś o Czkawce. Coś się między wami stało? -No można tak powiedzieć. No, bo widzisz on… -Jestem twoją przyjaciółką czy nie?-zapytała i położyła mi dłoń na ramieniu. Przytaknęłam-To możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko. Weź głęboki oddech i wyduś to z siebie-zrobiłam jak kazała -One ze mną zerwał-stanęła jak wryta. Jej oczy były jak spodki. Po chwili się ocknęła i widziałam, ze jest zła -Niech no ja go tylko dorwę to osobiście go zabije. Pokroje, poskładam, znów pokroje i wyrzucę przez balkon-powiedziała ze złością. Mina jej szybko złagodniała i mocno mnie przytuliła. Odwzajemniłam uścisk-Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz. -Wiem. Nie jest to łatwe żeby zapomnieć, ale daje radę-odsunęłyśmy się od siebie i szeroko się uśmiechnęłyśmy. Gadałyśmy jeszcze chwilę aż nie przyszła reszta paczki. Czkawki znów nie było -No hej laseczki-zagadał Sączysmark. Spojrzałam na niego z przymrużonymi oczami-A ten gdzie znowu? Już prawie tydzień się nie odzywa. Jak nie więcej. -Nikt nie wie. Też dzwoniłam do niego i nic. Dzisiaj po szkole chcę do niego iść do domu. Jak go nie zastanę to może chociaż jego rodzice mi powiedzą o co chodzi-oświadczyłam -Chcesz iść do niego po tym co ci zrobił?-zapytała Hedera. Przytaknęłam -A co zrobił? Mi nic nie wiemy-odparł Mieczyk. Hedera im wszystko powiedziała i byli tak samo zdziwieni jak ona. Szpadka też była na niego zła. Zadzwonił dzwonek i poszłam z Hederą do klasy, a reszta do swojej. Usiadłyśmy w jednej ławce. Teraz jest akurat historia, a nauczycielka nie zwraca za bardzo uwagi na to co robią uczniowie. Gada tylko o jakiś wojnach czy coś, a my sobie gadamy -A jak już do niego pójdziesz i go nie będzie to co zapytasz się jego rodziców? -Na początek dlaczego nie chodzi do szkoły. Może od razu podadzą mi jakiś konkretny powód-wzruszyłam ramionami -A jak ich też nie będzie w domu?-dopytywała się. Oparłam się wygodnie i wyciągnęłam ręce na stół, splotłam razem palce u dłoni. Zamyśliłam się na chwilę -To spróbuję coś innego wymyślić. Może zadzwonię jeszcze kilka razy. Jeśli nie odbierze pójdę do swojej mamy i wezmę numer telefonu jego. Zadzwonię do niej. -Nie sądzisz, że to będzie trochę dziwne?-spojrzałam na nią pytająco. Obróciła się bardziej w moją stronę- No wiesz. Oni też na pewno wiedzą, że nie jesteście razem, a ty tu nagle dzwonisz i pytasz się jak on się czuje? -Tak, co w tym złego? A może oni nawet o tym nie wiedzą? -Na pewno wiedzą-machnęła ręką-Muszą wiedzieć. Gdyby nawet nie powiedział to przecież zauważyli by, że nie spędza już tobą czasu i pewnie się go zapytali. -Możliwe-nagle mój telefon zawibrował. Wyjęłam go z kieszeni spodni i spojrzałam na wyświetlacz. Czkawka? -Odbierz-Hedera wskazała na telefon. Niepewnie odebrałam -Astrid?-usłyszałam, ale to nie był Czkawka tylko jego mama. Słyszałam jak głos jej drżał Rozdział 17 'Perspektywa Astrid' Zamarłam. Ręce zaczęły mi się trząść. Jak to możliwe? Co się stało? Kiedy i gdzie? Nie wierze. Jak on tam trafił? Jak to zrobił? Nie wiem. Może to z mojej winy? Może ja temu wszystkiemu zawiniłam? Ale w sumie…On skrzywdził mnie, a cierpi bardziej niż ja. To nie mam jakiegokolwiek sensu! Nie znam teraz odpowiedzi na żadne nurtujące mnie pytanie. W moich oczach pojawiły się łzy. Teraz każde słowo sprawiało ból w sercu. Każde wypowiedziane zdanie sprawiało, że moje serce rozsypywało się na jeszcze mniejsze kawałeczki. Już pierwsze zdanie sprawiło, że przerażenie i strach opanowało mnie całą. „Czkawka jest w szpitalu”. Zimne dreszcze przebiegły po moim ciele. „Jest w połowie przytomny”. Drżący głos jego mamy jeszcze bardziej utrudniał mi opanowanie się. „Jego stan jest ciężki. Nie wiadomo jak to się skończy”. -Astrid?-z tego wszystkiego na chwilę wyrwał mnie zatroskany głos Hedery. Położyła mi dłoń na ramieniu, a ja na nią spojrzałam-Co się stało? Przez chwilę rozważałam co zrobić, co powiedzieć. Wszystko nagle zrobiło się niewykonalne. Otworzyłam lekko usta, ale żaden dźwięk się z nich nie wydobył. Zamknęłam usta i pokręciłam przecząco głową. Rozłączyłam się, wzięłam szybko plecak i wstałam. Szybko ruszyłam do drzwi. -Hofferson!-zatrzymała mnie nauczycielka. Przystanęłam, a ona do mnie podeszła-Gdzie się wybierasz? -Przepraszam, ale muszę wyjść. To bardzo ważna sprawa-powiedziałam cicho błagalnym tonem -Ah tak? A jaka to sprawa?-zapytała z powagą -Czkawka jest w szpitali-szepnęłam jej na ucho żeby klasa nie usłyszała. Odsunęłam się od nauczycielki, a ona stała jak wmurowana -Poważnie? -Tak. Błagam. Ja muszę tam pojechać. Przytaknęła delikatnie głową. W mgnieniu oka wybiegłam z klasy. Muszę się jak najszybciej dostać do szpitala. Musze dowiedzieć się co dokładnie się stało. Przebiegłam szybko korytarz, a kilku uczniów, nauczycieli czy woźnych patrzyło na mnie ze zdziwieniem. Nie wiem czy wieść o tym, że już nie jestem z Czkawką się rozeszła. Teraz to nie jest ważne. Na moje szczęście szpital jest tak naprawdę obok szkoły. Nie ma sensu jechać autobusem czy czymkolwiek. Trochę się zmęczę ale to nic. „Nie wiadomo jak to się skończy”. To zdanie cały czas krążyło mi po głowie. To co takiego mogło się stać? Może go pobili? Napadli? Ale skoro nie wychodził z domu to jakim cudem? Tysiące pytań, a żadnej odpowiedzi. Wbiegłam szybko po ogromnych schodach to wielkiego, szarego budynku. W recepcji jak zwykle dużo ludzi, jak to w szpitalach bywa. Zaczęłam się rozglądać nie wiem za czym. Podbiegłam szybko do jednej z pielęgniarek. Tak mi się zdawało, bo niewiele osób ma na sobie białe fartuchy i chodzi z jakimiś papierami i lekami w rękach. -Przepraszam bardzo-zaczęłam z trudem łapiąc powietrze-Szukam chłopaka. Dziewiętnastoletni brunet. -Nazwisko? -Haddock-odpowiedziałam. Zaczęła przeglądać jakieś papiery. Przytaknęła tak jakby do siebie -Drugie piętro, sala numer 19. -Dziękuję Podeszłam do windy. Chyba ze sto razy nacisnęłam guzik zanim przyjechała. Chciałam jak najszybciej być przy nim. Dostać odpowiedzi na swoje pytania. Szybko wsiadłam do windy i po chwili już byłam na drugim piętrze. Poszłam w prawo i od razu trafiłam. Przed salą siedzieli jego rodzice. Jego mama miała schowaną twarz w dłoniach i lekko szlochała, a jego tata obejmował ją ramieniem i szeptał jej coś do ucha. On jako pierwszy mnie zauważył. -Astrid, ty nie w szkole?-zdziwił się. Jego mama szybko podniosła na mnie wzrok. Wstała z krzesła i mocno mnie przytuliła. Odwzajemniłam uścisk -Wyszłam. Nie mogłam tak tam siedzieć nie wiedząc dokładnie co się stało-powiedziałam. I usiadłam obok jego mamy -Leży tu już kilka dni, a jego stan ciągle się nie poprawia-odparł Stoik. Nagle z pokoju wyszła jedna pielęgniarka. Trzymała w ręce nerkę, a w niej było kilka zakrwawionych opatrunków -Co się stało, że on tak krwawi? Przez tyle dni rany przecież powinny się trochę zagoić-powiedziałam drżącym głosem. Co raz bardziej mi się to nie podoba -Powinnam już była na początku zapytać co się stało. Gdy widziałam na jego ubraniach krew to zamiast się zapytać ignorowałam i doprowadziłam do takiego stanu-powiedziała cicho Valka. Spojrzałam z lekkim przerażeniem na Stoika. Westchnął cicho -Kilka dni temu Czkawka wrócił przed nami do domu. Zrobił niezły bałagan. Valka porozmawiała z nim trochę, ale niczego się nie dowiedziała. Nic nie powiedział prócz tego, że jak na razie nie będzie chodził do szkoły. Wyszedł późno i szlajał się gdzieś po mieście i.. -Napadli go?!-przeraziłam się -Nie, nie. Nic z tych rzeczy-uspokoił mnie-Wrócił do domu jeszcze później. Nie wychodził z pokoju. Czasami zamykał się na dłużej w łazience i długo było słychać jak woda leci. Na początku nie wiedzieliśmy co on tam robi. Do czasu-westchnął ciężko-Zauważyłem też, że zaczął nosić długie rękawki i bluzy, a przecież jest strasznie ciepło. -Czyli, że on… -Tak, Astrid. Trzy dni temu ponownie zamknął się w łazience i nie wychodził przez dłuższy czas. Przestraszyłem się, że coś mogło mu się stać. Za wiele się nie pomyliłem. Zacząłem pukać, trzaskać pięściami w drzwi, ale nie dostałem żadnej odpowiedzi. Starałem się wyważyć drzwi, ale coś mi nie wyszło. Może z tego, że strasznie się o niego bałem?-podrapał się po brodzie i wzruszył ramionami-Zadzwoniłem po policję i po pogotowie również. Tak w razie potrzeby. Przyjechali po chwili. Policjantom udało się wyważyć drzwi. To co tam zobaczyłem przeraziło mnie już ostatecznie. Czkawka siedział na podłodze oparty o ścianę. Głowę miał przechyloną do przodu, nie było widać twarzy. Z jego lewej i prawej ręki spływała krew, która tworzyła wielką plamę na podłodze. Zabrali go do szpitala. Stracił strasznie dużo krwi. Jeszcze trochę i byśmy go stracili. -On chciał się zabić?-powiedziałam prawie niesłyszalnie. Po moich policzkach spływały łzy-Dlaczego? -Nie wiem. Jak chcesz to sama go zapytaj-wskazał na drzwi z numerem 19-Tylko jest w połowie przytomny. Nie kontaktuje jeszcze dobrze, ale już nie jest z nim aż tak źle. -S-spróbuję-wstałam z krzesła i podeszłam do drzwi. Niepewnie położyłam dłoń na klamce i ją nacisnęłam. W pokoju było tylko jedno łóżko, na którym leżał Czkawka. Głowę miał odwróconą w przeciwną stronę do drzwi-Czkawka?-zapytałam cicho Weszłam do środka i zamknęłam za sobą drzwi. Powoli podeszłam do jego łóżka i przystanęłam na chwilę. Nie miał na sobie koszulki, do połowy był przykryty kołdrą. Był podłączony do jakieś aparatury, która pikała co kilka sekund. Lewą i prawą rękę od nadgarstka i trochę wyżej miał zawinięte w bandaże. Na widok tego serce mi się ścisnęło. Obok łóżka na metalowym stojaku była jeszcze zawieszona kroplówka z krwią. Ciekawe jak dużo jej rzeczywiście stracił. Cicho usiadłam na krześle obok łóżka. -Z nikim nie chcę rozmawiać-powiedział cicho, a ja słyszałam jak jego głos się łamał -Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?-zapytałam cicho nie zważając na to co przed chwilą powiedział. Powoli odwrócił głowę w moją stronę. Miał zaszklone i lekko spuchnięte oczy. Na pewno dużo płakał -Bo cię kocham-odparł cicho -Gdybyś nie kochał to byś tego nie zrobił, gdybyś mnie kochał nie zerwałbyś ze mną i gdybyś mnie kochał to dawałbyś jakieś znaki życia-po policzku spłynęła mi łza. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę mojej twarzy, ale szybko ją cofnął -Kocham cię. Ja już po prostu nie mogłem bez ciebie wytrzymać. Ból to był jedyny sposób żeby chodź na chwilę zapomnieć o tym co się stało. Wiem, że wszystko zepsułem, ale nie chciałem tego. Sam z siebie bym tego nie zrobił, Astrid. -O czym ty gadasz?-zadziwiłam się. Chwyciłam go za nadgarstek. Syknął cicho. Odsunęłam szybko swoją rękę-Przepraszam. -Nic się nie stało. Już się nawet przyzwyczaiłem-jego oddech był płytki i nierówny- Tak bardzo mi ciebie brakuje. Ja już dłużej bez ciebie nie mogę wytrzymać. Astrid, proszę cię. Nie bądź zła, bo to nie było z mojej winy. Ja bym samowolnie z tobą nigdy nie zerwał. -Jak to? -Normalnie. W tym dniu…w tym dniu gdy nie było mnie w szkole i z tobą zerwałem rozmawiałem z twoim ojcem. Dosłownie przed szkołą. Chciałem cię odwieźć do domu-sięgnął po moją dłoń i splótł nasze palce razem-Nie zerwałem z tobą z własnej woli. To on mi kazał. Rozumiesz? -Co?-zarwałam się z miejsca i puściłam jego dłoń-Jak? -Normalnie. Podszedł do mnie i mi kazał. Nie chciałem tego robić. Przepraszam. -Mogłeś się mu postawić!-uniosłam się -Wiem, ale powiedział, że może to się źle skończyć czy jakoś tak. Nie chciałem znów mu wchodzić w drogę. Już wystarczająco sobie u niego nagrabiłem-usiadł na krawędzi łóżka. Po moich policzkach spływały łzy-Wiem, że teraz mi już nie wybaczysz-dodał cicho. Pokręciłam delikatnie przecząco głową, a on chyba to źle odebrał. Odczepił od siebie wszystkie kabelki i kroplówkę, wziął koszulkę, która leżała na krześle i założył ją na siebie -Co ty robisz? -Nie wybaczysz mi. Nie mam po co tu być-powiedział stanowczo i wstał. Szybko ruszył bardzo chwiejnym krokiem do drzwi. Podeszłam do niego i stanęłam przed nim. Wyminął mnie i przy drzwiach o mało co się nie przewrócił, ale podparł się o ścianę. Otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na korytarz -Czkawka-powiedział jego ojciec. On nic sobie z tego nie zrobił i poszedł w stronę windy. Zachwiał się dość mocno i upadł. Zaczęły się zbiegać wokół niego pielęgniarki i kilku lekarzy -Czkawka!-krzyknęłam i też chciałam do niego podbiec, ale zatrzymał mnie jego tata. Starałam się wyrwać, ale to na nic -Szybko, musimy go zanieść do pokoju! Puls mu zwalnia!-powiedział jeden z lekarzy -Proszę, nie mogę cię stracić-rozpłakałam się już na dobre. Nie chcę wiedzieć co się stanie gdy go nie będzie. Potrzebuję go. Poczułam jakby czas zwolnił. Jakby wszystko działo się strasznie powoli, a ja dłużej cierpię. I pomyśleć, że to wszystko wina mojego taty. Nie wybaczę mu tego, a już na pewno nie wtedy gdy stracę Czkawkę. Rozdział 18 Perspektywa Czkawki Wszystko wokół mnie widziałem i słyszałem jak przez wodę. Nic nie rozumiem. Niech mnie zostawią. Nie chce już nic. Astrid mi nie wybaczy więc nie wiem po co tu jeszcze jestem. Nie potrzebuję pomocy, nie potrzebuje niczego, a inni nie potrzebują mnie. Chyba mnie już położyli na łóżku, ale nie jestem pewien. Z resztą, nie obchodzi mnie już to. -Czkawka, Czkawka. Słyszysz mnie?-zapytał stłumiony, męski głos. Obróciłem głowę w tą stronę. Siwe włosy i biały fartuch. Chyba lekarz -Zostawcie mnie-powiedziałem cicho- Zostawcie mnie. Nie chcę pomocy. -Błagam zróbcie coś- spojrzałem w stronę drzwi. Widzę tylko jakieś rozmazane sylwetki ludzi. Tych co są bliżej widzę wyraźniej, ale też nie za dobrze. Zamknąłem oczy, bo nie chcę nic widzieć. Mam wszystkiego dość -Robimy co w nasze mocy-odezwał się ponownie ten sam mężczyzna co na początku-Proszę wyjść na zewnątrz. Wszystko będzie dobrze. -Puls już w normie-odezwała się jakaś kobieta -To dobrze. Przynieście nową kroplówkę i niech poleży chwilę w spokoju. Tak będzie najlepiej. -Dobrze, doktorze. Wciąż nie otwierałem oczu. Niepotrzebnie mi pomagają. Nie chcę tego. Jestem dorosły i sam decyduję co chcę robić lub co się ze mną stanie. Ja chcę już to wszystko zakończyć. Mam dość. Po chwili słyszałem jak ktoś wiesza coś obok mnie. To pewnie ta kroplówka, ale nie jest to istotne. Usłyszałem szuranie krzesła o podłogę, a następnie ktoś chwycił mnie za rękę. Ta czyjaś dłoń była ciepła, delikatna i lekko drżała. Odwróciłem głowę w stronę tej osoby i otworzyłem oczy. Astrid. Już nic wszystko było wyraźniejsze. -Nie rób mi tego więcej, proszę-wyszeptała drżącym głosem. Coś ścisnęło mi serce. Nienawidzę gdy cierpi. Teraz nienawidzę siebie, bo wiem, że to też przez mnie -Mogli mnie tam zostawić na tym korytarzu. Dla wszystkich byłoby lepiej-powiedziałem cicho. Patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. W jej widziałem smutek i coś jeszcze, ale nie mam pojęcia co. -Dla mnie nie. Czkawka, ja nie mogę cię stracić, rozumiesz?-spojrzałem na nasze splecione dłonie i na bandaże na moich rękach. W niektórych miejscach krew zaczęła już przesiąkać i zaraz pewnie przyjdą i zmienią mi na nowe. Nie potrzebuje ich -Nie, nie rozumiem. Nie rozumiem dlaczego ci tak na mnie zależy skoro tak bardzo cię zraniłem. Nie zasługuję już na nic, a już szczególnie na bycie z tobą. Ty powinnaś znaleźć sobie kogoś kto już na pewno cię nie zrani. -Proszę cię Czkawka. Ja już zrozumiałam. Wiem, że to nie było z twojej winy. Proszę, ja nie jestem na ciebie zła-jeszcze mocniej ścisnęła moją dłoń. Odwróciłem głowę w przeciwną stronę. Nie chcę już nikogo widzieć -Chcę zostać sam-wyszeptałem-Proszę. -Dobrze. Jak coś to…będę na korytarzu. Dwa tygodnie później… Już kilka dni temu wróciłem do domu. Z nikim nie rozmawiam, z nikim się nie spotykam, nic tak naprawdę nie robię. Nie wiem co mam ze sobą zrobić. Mam wszystkiego dość. Jest już dość późno. Po jedenastej wieczorem, a ja sobie idę spacerkiem po mieście, a raczej na jego obrębach. I sobie rozmyślam. O czym? O wszystkim i o niczym… Rany. Ranne nadgarstki. Jeszcze nie dość dawno czułem, jak coś po nich płynie. Taka czerwona, wbrew pozorom w miłosnym odcieniu krew. Uśmiechałem się na jej widok. Moja kochana krew ma niebieskie, niebiańskie oczy, blond włosy, i czułe usta. To dla niej to było. To bardziej po niej było. To było po ranie. Ranie w sercu. Tak ją kochałem. Tyle razem przecież przeszliśmy. Nasze ciepła i wyjątkowa pierwsza noc. Nasze upadki. Byliśmy razem. W zwycięstwie. Byliśmy razem. Krew i też dziewczyna. Przy niej mogłem być czuły i miły. Teraz już nie chce nikogo oprócz samotności i drugiej miłości. Miłości do bólu i cierpienia. Wtedy nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Wziąłem ten nóż. I... I ciąłem swoją dłoń ile się dało. Płakałem a za każdą raną było wspomnienie z moją ukochaną. Było tych wspomnień tyle co moich ran. Czemu akurat nadgarstki? Bo je zawsze widzę. Mogę spojrzeć na nie i myśleć o niej. O mojej miłości. Miłości do ukochanej i do bólu. Nie mogłem powstrzymać swojego dziwnego spostrzeżenia. Mi to sprawiało satysfakcję...? Zawsze się uśmiechałem. Kocham nadal blondynkę, jak i moje rany. Na sercu, rękach i duszy. Jak tak pomyślę to ja sam sobie zadaję cierpienie. Ale zadając je sobie zadaję je też innym. Wydaje mi się jednak, że w tym wszystkim najwięcej smutku i żalu pochodzi od mnie. To ja sprawiam, że inni czują się źle. Ja sam powinienem teraz umierać z rozpaczy o siebie i o innych. Oni się mną przejmują. Nie ma po co. Jestem nikim. Już do końca będę żył w samotności. Teraz...jedyne czego pragnę to jest to, że chcę nie sprawiać innym problemów. Nie chcę być dla kogoś ciężarem, problemem. Wszystko co robię, co słyszę, co czuję czy widzę. Wszystko jest inne. Nic nie jest już takie samo. Samotność zmienia ludzi. Tak, jak zmieniła mnie. Ma to swój plus. Wszyscy, których kocham i szanuję nie za bardzo wiedzą jak się czuję. I dobrze. Bo gdyby się dowiedzieli to pękło by im serce, a ja nie mógłbym patrzeć jak oni później cierpią i użalają się nad nią, nad sobą. Wystarczy mi świadomość, że przez długi czas samotność i cierpienie, prawdopodobnie wewnętrzne, mnie nie opuszczą. Co to jest? Tylko jedna z wielu pamiątek, które zostawiłem sobie na całe życie. Tak mi się podobało. Bedę zawsze pamiętał jaki popełniłem błąd, którego już nie naprawię. Nie mam jak. Wszystko skończone, zniszczone. Jestem już nikim. Ona mnie nie chce, a ja jej wręcz przeciwnie. To wszystko straciło sens. Ja, szkoła, rodzina i nasze relacje, które zniszczyłem. Nic. Wszystko straciło sens. A ból, który sam sobie zadaje? Tylko chwilowe zapomnienie. Nic więcej. To już nie ma sensu. Więc po co jeszcze jestem? Sam nie wiem. Może jest jeszcze dla mnie gdzieś jakieś światełko w ciemnym tunelu dzięki któremu znów wszystko nabierze barw, sensu. Warto wierzyć choć małą częścią siebie. Rany niewiele dają. Można je zadać raz, a dobrze. Można też robić to pomału. Patrzeć jak wszystkie smutki z ciebie wypływają. Czerwone...jak...jak zło, którego ciągle jest więcej. Ja jestem jego częścią. Słońce. Księżyc. Dzień. Noc. Wszystko i nic. Każda rzecz, każda czynność ma swoje odbicie. Wszystko ma swoją przeciwną część, która go dopełnia. Coś co sprawia, że pozostajesz sobą. A jeśli to przeciwieństwo zniknie? Nic wtedy nie jest już takie samo. Wszystko diametralnie się zmienia. Jak? Nie wiem. Każdy ma pewnie kogoś przy kim jest w stu procentach tylko i wyłącznie sobą. Nie ukrywa nic. Może czuć się wolny. Każdy ma kogoś, ma coś co wspiera go na duchu. Zawsze jest w odpowiedniej chwili. Niestety. Bywają też wyjątki. Jakie? Ja. Ja po prostu jestem...sam. Chcemy coś czego nie mamy, a gdy już mamy to jest to niepotrzebne. Spieszymy się. I to dość często. Tylko po co? Żeby zdążyć do pracy, do szkoły? Możliwe. Tylko...po co się spieszyć? Kiedyś i tak wszystko się skończy. Wszystko popadnie w zapomnienie. Chyba że zrobisz coś niesamowitego, niewiarygodnego, coś wspaniałego. Wtedy może zostaniesz zapamiętany na długi, długi czas. Albo po prostu uwielbiać cię będzie setki, tysiące, a nawet miliony osób. Ale w końcu... będzie ich co raz mniej. Tysiąc, sto, dwadzieścia...może gdzieś tam zostanie jednak ktoś kto nigdy cię nie zapomni. Niestety, prawda jest taka, że wszystko popada w zapomnienie. Prędzej czy później i tak zniknie. Jak wszystko inne z tobą związane. Wszystko ma swój koniec. Niektórzy wiedzą to wszystko, ale mimo to nie przejmują się tym. I są szczęśliwi. Zawsze mają w kimś poparcie. Korzystają z życia. Może ja też powinienem? Szczęście jest ostatnio czymś czego bardzo mi brakuje. Już pewnie nigdy nie będę szczęśliwy. Dlaczego? Nie potrafię. Przez to co zrobiłem wszyscy tylko cierpią. Jak mam być szczęśliwy w takiej sytuacji? Po prostu się nie da. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że czasami świadomie sprawiamy komuś bliskiemu przykrość, ból. Tylko po co? Zrobiłem, żałuję, ale już nic tego nie zmieni. Cokolwiek się stanie oni i tak będą pamiętać. Nic z tym nie zrobię. Niestety. Ktoś już od kilku minut do mnie bez przerwy dzwoni. Zaczyna to być irytujące. Czego od mnie chcą? Kto? Dobra. Odbiorę w końcu. -Co!-zapytałem podirytowany -Czkawka, proszę. Wróć do domu. Jest późno-odezwała się drżącym głosem moja mama -Nie. Nie teraz. Muszę się przejść. Pomyśleć-odparłem już spokojnie i westchnąłem głęboko -Proszę cię-powiedziała błagalnym głosem-Wracaj do domu. -Nie chcę. -Czkawka… -Nie i już! Pa-rozłączyłem się Zamknąłem na chwilę oczy i wziąłem kilka głębokich wdechów. Mam już siebie serdecznie dość. Nic tylko psuję. Co ja zrobiłem? Wszystko zepsułem. To jest idealna odpowiedź i tego się będę trzymać. Wszystko zniszczyłem, nie ma już nic. Moje motto do końca swoich dni. Znając życie moja mama lub tata zaraz zadzwonią do Astrid i będę jeszcze miał tę głupią świadomość, że też się o mnie martwi. Nie ma o co. Jestem już nikim. O mnie się nie trzeba wręcz nie wolno martwić. Nie ma o co. To nie ma jakiegokolwiek sensu. Dla wszystkich będzie o wiele lepiej jeśli zniknę z tego świata. Nie będę sprawiał kłopotu, nie będę musiał widzieć jak inni cierpią, nie będę już nikogo więcej ranić. Dla wszystkich będzie lepiej. Idę chodnikiem i co? Wokół mnie ciemność. Nic nie widzę, nic nie słyszę. Kompletna cisza, ale to nawet lepiej. Łatwiej się myśli, łatwiej się skupić. Jak tak się rozglądam to…chyba nie do końca wiem gdzie aktualnie jestem. Jedyne co widzę to maluteńkie światło lampy, która stoi od mnie jakieś dobre pięćdziesiąt metrów. Jest jeszcze światło od księżyca, ale ono nie wiele daje. Odwróciłem głowę w stronę księżyca. Do pełni jeszcze daleko, ale mało mnie to obchodzi. To tylko księżyc. Schowałem dłonie w przednich kieszeniach spodni i powoli zacząłem iść w tył. Księżyc zamienia się ze słońcem. Noc z dniem. Szkoda, że ja nie mogę się z nikim zamienić. Dla wszystkich byłoby prościej i lepiej. Jedyną osobą, która w tym wszystkim powinna cierpieć jestem ja. Oni muszą być szczęśliwi. Ja nie. Mnie szczęście już dawno opuściło, ale wiem kiedy może wróci. Kiedy oni będą szczęśliwi. Kiedy Astrid będzie. Gwałtownie obróciłem głowę w prawą stronę. Teraz już wszystko skończone. Nastała ciemność, której już pewnie nie opuszczę. Rozdział 19 'Perspektywa Astrid' Obudził mnie mój dzwoniący telefon. Komu się zachciało rozmawiać o tej porze? Usiadłam na łóżku i przetarłam zaspane oczy. Sięgnęłam telefon z szafki, która stoi obok łóżka i odebrałam. -Halo?- zapytałam zaspanym głosem -Przepraszam, że niepokoję o tak później porze, ale to ważne. Pani Hofferson?-zapytał łagodny, męski głos. Nie mam pojęcia kto to może być -Tak, o co chodzi? -Będę się sprężał. Nazywam się doktor Sansbee i badam pana Haddocka. Jest w bardzo ciężkim stanie w szpitali. Miał wypadek. Proszone jest żeby pani jak najszybciej przybyła do szpitala. Dobrze? -Tak-ledwo wyksztusiłam przez ściśnięte gardło i się rozłączyłam Nie, nie, nie. To niemożliwe. Nie wierzę. Tak nie może być! Wstałam szybko z łóżka i pobiegłam do pokoju rodziców zapalając światło. Szybko im wytłumaczyłam. Szubko znaleźliśmy się w aucie. Moi rodzice szybko narzucili na siebie jakieś ubrania, ja tak samo. Dosłownie po kilku minutach byliśmy w szpitali. Pobiegłam do recepcji i zapytałam się o Czkawkę. Dowiedziałam się gdzie jest i pędem ruszyłam do windy. Znalazłam się na trzecim piętrze. Przemierzałam korytarz w poszukiwaniu pokoju numer 137. Szybko go znalazłam. Już chciałam wejść, ale zatrzymała mnie jakaś starsza pielęgniarka. -Przepraszam młoda damo, ale nie możesz tam wejść. -Ale ja muszę. Tam jest ktoś ważny dla mnie. -Przykro mi, ale musisz zaczekać aż lekarz się na to zgodzi. Powinien niedługo przyjść z wynikami badań. -A mogę się chociaż od pani dowiedzieć co się dokładnie stało? Bardzo panią proszę-powiedziałam łamliwym głosem. Kobieta cicho westchnęła -Ten młodzieniec miał wypadek. Prawdopodobnie potrącił go samochód. Ja też do końca nie wiem. Po karetkę zadzwonił mężczyzna prowadzący ten samochód. Niestety jego stan jest ciężki i niestabilny. -Jak to? Aż tak źle?-po moich policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy. Akurat doszli do mnie moi rodzice. Tata usiadł na krześle, a mama podeszła do mnie i objęła ramieniem -Niestety. Właśnie szykujemy salę operacyjną, bo jest to prawdopodobnie jedyny sposób żeby uratować jego życie. Bardzo mi przykro-odwróciła się tyłem i już chciała iść, ale złapałam ją za nadgarstek. Odwróciła się znów do mnie i dziwnie się na mnie spojrzała -Błagam. Ja musze tam do niego wejść. Muszę-pielęgniarka spojrzała na drzwi smutnym wzrokiem i z powrotem na mnie. Przytaknęła delikatnie i westchnęła cicho -No dobrze. Ale tylko na chwileczkę. Jakby coś się działo to obok łóżka wisi taki mały czerwony guzik. Jak go naciśniesz to ktoś powinien po chwili przyjść gdybyś potrzebowała pomocy. -Bardzo dziękuję-powiedziałam i weszłam do pokoju Zamarłam na chwilę. Czkawka leżał na łóżku. Na jedynym w tym pokoju. Przykryty do połowy z maską tlenową. Widać było, że każdy oddech sprawia mu wiele trudności i wysiłku. Podeszłam bliżej i w oczy rzuciło mi się sporo siniaków na rękach, ramionach, brzuchu. Miał też rozcięty lewy łuk brwiowy. Moje gardło jeszcze bardziej się ścisnęło na ten widok, tak samo jak serce, a z moich oczu poleciało jeszcze więcej łez. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na mnie. Sięgnął ręką maskę tlenową i ściągnął ją. Widziałam, że próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale mu to nie wyszło za bardzo. Podeszłam szybko do jego łóżka, usiadłam na krześle obok niego i splotłam nasze dłonie razem. -Jak to się stało?-zapytałam gdy gula w gardle zniknęła, ale łzy wciąż się lały -Nie wiem-odparł cicho- Nie pamiętam za wiele. -Nie martw się. Będzie dobrze, jeszcze się ułoży, zobaczysz-zgarnęłam mu kilka włosów za ucho. Delikatnie pokręcił przecząco głową -Nie-wziął nierówny, głęboki oddech-Nie będzie. Ja już wiem, że to koniec. Przepraszam. -Nie, Czkawka. Nie przepraszaj. To nie koniec. Jeszcze z tego wyjdziesz. Razem to przetrwamy. -Zrozum, że to nie prawda-powiedział i wskazał na swoją kurtkę, która wisiała na oparciu łóżka-W jednej kieszeni mam notes. Wyjmij go i zatrzymaj dla siebie. -Dobrze-puściłam na chwilę jego dłoń. Sięgnęłam po jego kurtkę i zaczęłam przeszukiwać kieszenie. Po chwili znalazłam to co chciał i odłożyłam kurtkę na miejsce. Spojrzałam na Czkawkę. Teraz na jego twarzy malował się już bardziej widoczny uśmiech. Tak bardzo mi brakowało tego widoku -Otwórz. Chyba że chcesz o zrobić później. Otworzyłam teraz. Przekartkowałam kilka stron. Dużo tego napisał. Wiersze, cytaty. Wszystkie są niesamowite. Piękne, szczere i smutne za razem. „Któregoś ranka chcę obudzić się przy tobie” To był jeden z tych pierwszych. Jest ich tu mnóstwo. Zeszyt jest dość gruby. Jestem ciekawa kiedy on to pisał i po kim odziedziczył taki talent. „Nie tylko moja rzeczywistość jest beznadziejna.. okazuje się, że moje marzenia też.” „Bądź moim Słonkiem, Kotkiem, Miśkiem, Skarbem, Kochaniem czy kim tam chcesz- ale moim.” Zamknęłam notes i spojrzałam na niego. -Skąd ci się wziął na to pomysł?-zapytałam machając zeszytem -Nie wiem. Jakaś wena twórcza mnie naszła odkąd byliśmy razem i mi tak zostało. Teraz to już nie ważne. Wszystko skończone. Już nie będziecie nieszczęśliwi z mojego powodu. -Czkawka, musisz zrozumieć, że ja się nie pozbieram gdy ciebie stracę. -Nie, As. Musisz sobie znaleźć kogoś lepszego niż ja. Kogoś przystojniejszego, mądrzejszego i przede wszystkim kogoś kto cię pokocha i cię nie zostawi. Nie stchórzy tak jak ja. Zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego niż taki idiota jak ja. -Chciałabym, żebyś wiedział co czuję, jak bardzo mi na tobie zależy. Kocham cię idioto, który skradłeś mi serce. -Ja też cię kocham. Ciebie i swoich rodziców-kardiogram zaczął pikać co raz wolniej. Chwyciłam szybko jego dłoń -EJ, nie zostawiaj mnie, jasne? Zostań ze mną. -Astrid, ja na pewno umrę. Ty jeszcze będziesz szczęśliwa, musisz być szczęśliwa. Mój czas już się najwidoczniej skończył. Obiecuję, że będę nad tobą czuwał. Znajdź sobie kogoś nowego, bądź z kimś z kim będziesz szczęśliwa. Bądź szczęśliwa bez mnie. -Czkawka, błagam się. -Astrid, zrozum. Bądź szczęśliwa-jego oddech zwalniał i zaczął powoli przymykać oczy -Nie, nie, nie zamykaj oczu. Proszę. Nie rób mi tego. Potrzebuję cię, Czkawka-łzy lały się po moich policzkach strumieniami -Kocham cię-wyszeptał i się uśmiechnął. Pochyliłam się nad nim i delikatnie pocałowałam Odsunęłam się od niego. Już miał całkowicie zamknięte oczy. Sięgnęłam po czerwony guzik i przytrzymałam dopóki nie przybiegły pielęgniarki i lekarz. -Błagam, Czkawka-chciałam zostać przy nim, ale dwie pielęgniarki wyciągnęły mnie z pokoju i zamknęły za sobą drzwi. Podeszła do mnie mama i mocno mnie przytuliła. Zaczęłam głośno płakać wtulona w jej ramię Ukradkiem spojrzałam co się dzieje u Czkawki przez okno w drzwiach. Jedna z pielęgniarek podsunęła bliżej Czkawki defibrylator. Odwróciłam wzrok. Nie chciałam widzieć jak oni to robią. Nie wiem też ile razy w ogóle to zrobili. Jedyne co chcę teraz wiedzieć to to, że on żyje. Że mnie nie zostawi i znów będziemy razem szczęśliwi. -Co się dzieje?-usłyszałam drżący głos mamy Czkawki. Odsunęłam się od swojej mamy i spojrzałam na zielonooką kobietę i jej męża smutnym wzorkiem. Rzuciłam jej się w ramiona -Jest źle, bardzo źle-obie płakałyśmy -Co się stało?-zapytał Stoik- Zadzwonili do nas i kazali jak najszybciej przyjechać i jedyne co powiedzieli to jest to, że jest w ciężkim stanie. -Jak tu przyjechałam jedna z pielęgniarek powiedziała, że szykują dla niego salę operacyjną, bo to jedyny sposób żeby ocalić mu życie. Pozwoliła mi też na chwilę do niego wejść. Od razu było po nim widać, że jest źle, ale ja wciąż wierzę, że się uda. Że nas nie zostawi. -I dobrze myślisz-Valka posłała mi smutny uśmiech-Trzeba być jak najlepszych myśli i trzeba się ich trzymać-powiedziała. Z pokoju wyszedł lekarz i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Wszyscy patrzyliśmy na niego z wyczekiwaniem. Im dłużej zwlekał tym moje serce jeszcze bardziej się rozsypywało. „Mogę dać Tobie wszystko i być Tobie tak bliskim. I chcę tylko Ciebie w zamian, bo to Ty jesteś tym wszystkim…” „Mijają tygodnie, jednego dnia jest lepiej, innego gorzej, jakoś się plecie, nie najlepiej, ale jakoś. Tylko niczego się nie da zapomnieć. Po prostu nie da.” Rozdział 20 'Perspektywa Narratora' „Kochać to także umieć się rozstać. Umieć pozwolić komuś odejść, nawet jeśli darzy się go wielkim uczuciem. Miłość jest zaprzeczeniem egoizmu, jest skierowaniem się ku drugiej osobie, jest pragnieniem przede wszystkim jej szczęścia, czasem wbrew własnemu.” „To sprawia, że płaczę. Lub może płaczę z innego powodu? Trudno powiedzieć, kiedy setki emocji zlały się w jedno.” „Nie widziałem cię już od tygodnia. I nic. Jestem bledszy, trochę śpiący, trochę bardziej milczący. Lecz widać, można żyć bez powietrza.” „Bardzo cię potrzebuję” „Warto było cię spotkać ,aby dowiedzieć się, że istnieją tak piękne oczy jak twoje.” Niebieskooka dziewczyna drżącymi dłońmi przewracała kartki w notesie. Każde słowo, każde zdanie, każdy cytat czy wiersz sprawiał, że w oczach miała więcej łez. To jedyna rzecz prócz wspomnień co jej po nim zostało. Teraz już nic nie będzie takie samo. Dla niej, dla jego rodziny i przyjaciół. Wszystko się zmieniło. W notesie każda inna strona to inne słowa sprawiające co raz większy ból. „Jestem samotnością. Jestem wolnością. Jestem lękiem. Jestem człowiekiem. Kim jestem?” „Bądź z kimś, kto pragnie abyś miała uśmiech na twarzy, a nie z kimś, kto sprawia, że masz zaszklone oczy.” Ostatnie słowa z kartki, która została ostatnia przez niego zapisana zostaną w jej umyśle na długo. Sprawiły, że już na pewno nic nie nabierze kolorów ani sensu. „Teraz odchodzę Lada chwila zniknę Może zauważysz Może się zdziwisz, co poszło źle Wszystko przez mnie Po prostu nie mam już sił dłużej walczyć To było jasne od tak dawna Odkąd cię zraniłem Odkąd cię straciłem” Została jednak jeszcze kilka wolnych kartek. Postanowiła coś w nim zapisać od siebie. Nigdzie jednak nie miała niczego do pisania. Zwróciła się więc do swojej mamy. -Masz coś do pisania? -Po co ci? -Masz coś do pisania?-powtórzyła -Mam, ale po co ci?-zawtórowała kobieta sięgając po torebkę. Wyjęła z niej długopis i podała córce-Dowiem się czy nie? -Nie-odparła sucho Drżącą ręką przyłożyła długopis do kartki. Zanim jednak cokolwiek zapisała ponownie przekartkowała zeszyt i po raz kolejny zaczęła czytać. „Nie ma nic bardziej przygnębiającego, niż bezradność w sprawach, na których nam najbardziej zależy…” „Nie wybaczysz mi-rozumiem. Nienawidzisz mnie-rozumiem. Nie pokochasz mnie już nigdy-rozumiem. Jedyne czego nie rozumiem to jest to, że cię zraniłem.” Wróciła na ostatnią stronę i powoli zaczęła pisać. Przygryzła dolną wargę żeby powstrzymać jak najwięcej łez. „Nie chcę od Ciebie wiele. Nie chcę, żebyś wciąż trzymał mnie w ramionach, nie przestawał całować moich ust, włosów i głowy. Nie potrzebuję żebyś z każdym krokiem wyznawał mi uczucia, byś zapominał jak oddychać patrząc na mnie, czuwał przy mnie kiedy zamknę oczy znużona snem. Chcę tylko móc powiedzieć Ci wszystko, wyszeptać do Twojego ucha te paranoje rodzące się w mojej głowie i wiedzieć, że choć znów myślę jak dziecko, jestem w Twoich oczach tą samą dziewczyną, którą byłam przed momentem. Chcę wiedzieć, że mimo wszystko będziesz szedł ze mną przez piekło, trzymając mnie za rękę. Żeby Twój uśmiech był lekarstwem na moje lęki i żebyś mimo wszystko mnie kochał, to tak za pamięci.” Przewróciła kartkę i zaczęła pisać co innego. „Jesteś gdzieś daleko, Już nie cofniesz tego, Upadłeś nisko i straciłeś wszystko, Nie pożegnałam się, Bo ja nie chcę końca, Chcę cię mieć przy sobie Jedyne co mi zostało '' ''To wspomnienia, Pełne bólu i cierpienia.” Zamknęła notes i oddała długopis matce. Zamknęła notes i przymknęła oczy. Jej oddech był nierówny, a serce biło wolno. A jego serce? Stoi. Nic się nie dało zrobić. Wszystko zostawił. Jest teraz w lepszym świecie. Bez bólu i cierpienia. Czuwa nad tymi, których kocha. Nie zostawi ich już nigdy. Zawsze będzie przy niech. -Kochanie, jeszcze się ułoży. Znajdziesz sobie jakiegoś nowego chłopaka, który cię na pewno nie zostawi. Już ci tu przecież mówiłam-powiedziała matka blondynki, która nie przestawała szlochać -Nie. Już nieważne ilu chłopaków się na mnie spojrzy, nieważne ilu się spodoba, nieważne jak przystojni będą. Dla mnie to on był najprzystojniejszy, to on był tym jedynym. Tylko go kochałam, kocham i będę kochać. Nie chcę innego. Chcę jego, ale to nie możliwe. Już zawsze będę sama. -Astrid Hofferson-powiedziała twardo kobieta-Jesteś piękną, odważną, wrażliwą, a za razem twardą dziewczyną. Nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych. Jeszcze będziesz szczęśliwa. -Bez niego nie będę. Musisz mnie zrozumieć, mamo. Już nigdy nie będę szczęśliwa. To właśnie on sprawił, że moje życie nabrało więcej barw. To dzięki niemu jestem, jaka jestem. On mnie zmienił, a ja mu za to dziękuje. -Też jest mi w jakieś części smutno, że już go z nami nie ma, ale trzeba żyć dalej. Rozumiem jak cię czujesz i… -Nie!-przerwała jej dziewczyna i gwałtownie wstała z krzesła-Nie rozumiesz i nigdy nie zrozumiesz, jasne? Nie wiesz jak to jest stracić kogoś kogo kochałaś nad życie, oddałabyś za niego własne. Nie wiesz co teraz czuje. Nic już nie ma jakiegokolwiek sensu! A wszystko przez kogo? Przez ojca! -Co? O czym ty mówisz?-zadziwiła się kobieta i spojrzała na męża -To przez niego Czkawka ze mną zerwał, bo on mu kazał. To przez niego Czkawka się okaleczał i popadł w depresje. To przez niego on teraz nie żyje! Gdyby nie on to ja bym była szczęśliwa, Czkawka by żył i wszystko toczyło by się idealnie, ale nie. Bo mojemu tatuśkowi się zdenerwowało z byle jakiego powodu i go do tego zmusił, a on nie chciał mu wchodzić w drogę, bo wiedział, że to nie ma sensu lub może to pogorszyć sprawę. Nienawidzę cię-zwróciła się najpierw do mamy, ale ostatnie zdanie skierowała do swojego ojca -To prawda?-zapytała z niedowierzaniem mama dziewczyny -Zrobiłem to, co musiałem. On mógł cię skrzywdzić. -On by jej nigdy nie skrzywdził. Ale przez to wszystko skrzywdził sam siebie i widzisz do czego to doprowadziło? -Daj mi jeszcze długopis-powiedziała blondynka. Odebrała długopis od matki i nie zważając na nikogo weszła do pokoju gdzie wciąż leżało ciało jej ukochanego. Podeszła do łóżka i otworzyła notes, który wciąż trzymała w ręce. Zapisała coś na kartce, a następnie ją wyrwała, złożyła i schowała w chłodnej dłoni chłopaka. Na kartce widniały słowa: „Wszystko się kiedyś kończy. Wszystko kiedyś umiera. Dopiero pod koniec uświadamiamy sobie co zrobiliśmy dobrze, a co źle. Mamy tak samo gdy coś stracimy. Ja straciłam ciebie. Teraz już wiem. Życie to nie bajka.” KONIEC W ten oto sposób doszliśmy do końca. '' ''Bardzo chcę wam podziękować za tak wiele komentarzy i za to, że w ogóle to czytaliście, że byliście. Jesteście niesamowici <3 '' ''Chcę Bardzo podziękować Natalii :3 Razem z nią wymyśliłam w jedną noc fabułe kilku pierwszych rozdziałów i w trakcie. Bardzo wiele mi pomogłaś i doradzałać :* Moja sis <3 Tak samo dziękuję Dominice, Pameli i Piotrkowi, bo oni zawsze byli gdy ich potrzebowałam ^^ Wszystkich kocham tak samo <3 Was i moich fanów :3 PODOBAŁO SIĘ? ZOSTAW KOMENTARZ! Do zobaczenia w kolejnych opowiadaniach ;) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone